Distracciones Damon!
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: !Tenía que terminar ese trabajo del instituto! Su reloj marcaba exactamente las dos De la madrugada y todavía le faltaba mucho Por hacer, !concentrate! entonces Damon tomó una fresa con crema batida para llevarsela a la boca de forma sensual mirándole. !Elena Maldita sea que te concentres!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** ¡Tenia que terminar el trabajo! Debía hacerlo! Su reloj marcaba exactamente las dos de la madrugada y todavía le faltaban un sinfín de investigaciones, pero ella decía que solo tenía que concentrarse, entonces Damon tomó una fresa y la untó en la crema batida mientras se la comía lentamente y pensativo, Elena gimió de bochorno… ¿en que estaba? Ah si…! Hay maldita sea! Concéntrate!.

**DEBERIA y créanme que si enserio debería, estar haciendo un trabajo con 7 decretos completos de bolívar a lápiz para mañana o mejor dicho hoy más tarde a las 8am, si señores, y ya son las 2 y 40 en mi país! HAN VISTO LO Largo DE ESAS CARTAS? Bueno, sin embargo me inspire y ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ni modo…so me puse a pensar y…! Bueno! Ya verán…**

**Opss casi pero no XD SE ME OLVIDABA**

**Disclaimer:**TVD NO me pertenece, no es Mío, no cobro ni gano NADA por esto.

**Distracciones, Malditas distracciones**

Cansada, en extremo, miro el reloj en su mesita de noche que marcaba exactamente las dos de la madrugada, sintió como el sudor frío se deslizaba por su cuerpo, era tarde, muy tarde.

Y ella aún tenía demasiado que hacer.

Había faltado demasiado últimamente al instituto, Tanto que, hasta ella, una chica que no tenía sus estudios especialmente como lo primero en su lista de quehaceres lo había notado preocupante y no importaba de qué lado lo viera, era su culpa, claro, no es como si no Hubiese estado haciendo nada importante.

—Por supuesto, pelear con vampiros que te quieren matar o dejarte desangrando en una piedra en su defecto no era de ninguna importancia. — la castaña se susurró a si misma sarcásticamente.

Como consecuencia de sus faltas, tenía Mucho pero que mucho trabajo atrasado, no, en serio, las pilas de apuntes, asignaciones y ensayos se burlaban unas de las otras y se desafiaban a ver quién podía llegar más alto, en resumen, le habían dado una semana, pero con todo lo que tenía que atravesar lo aplazo y lo aplazo.

Se decía: " después de que Stefan mate a este vampiro", "luego cuando pueda relajarme" "luego cuando no este Damon cerca" "luego cuando este en mi casa" "luego cuando no este con Bonnie" "luego de que hable con Jeremy" "luego cuando halla descansado" "luego" "luego" luego".

Era miércoles, bueno, ya era jueves de SU semana, En la cual se le había dado hasta el viernes. Y ella había olvidado por completo la relación del miércoles, el jueves y el viernes, hasta hace tres horas no se había percatado de que viernes viene después del jueves que viene inmediatamente después del miércoles. Equs Triste.

Como consecuencia, adiós sueño, adiós almohada, adiós vida hasta haber hecho esa montaña de trabajos.

Pero no, eso no era Todo, para su pesar, ni siquiera estaba en su hogar, sino en el de su amado e irresistible novio vampiro, cosa que no le habría molestado nada, si el hubiera estado en el mismo ayudándola y confortándola, haciendo que entre sus brazos todo aquello no se hiciese tan tortuoso y miserable, pero estaba de viaje recaudando información acerca de los originales, y ella sola protegida en la inmensidad de esa mansión-pensión —lo que fuese que haya sido— .

Stefan No estaba.

Y no estaría hasta el lunes.

Sin embargo no estaba sola….

Y si Stefan no estaba…

Solo queda…

Así es, ¡acertaron! Lastimosamente para la joven chica.

—_Su perfecto, amigable, solidario, honesto, y buen hermano Damon. Nótese el sarcasmo— ironizo la castaña_

Ella podía hacer su trabajo y realmente lo intentaba, Realmente lo hacía, con todas la ganas de su ser, con todo lo que sus neuronas podían trabajar, y oye, había que recalcar Damon al principio de la noche le había molestado, hasta que ella le rogó, le imploro, le suplico, e inclusive se ofreció a arrodillarse para que este le dejara en paz.

Claro, Eso fue Antes de que Damon Insinuase que otro tipo de Cosas —Más divertidas.— que podia Hacerle Ella Arrodillada.

Luego de eso, Retiro lo de Postrarse ante el.

Por lo que, Luego de rodar sus ojos y mencionar un bajo "mojigata" El sonrío de medio lado con malicia, asintió dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bien, ahora tenía la tranquilidad.

_Pero…_

Le faltaba la paz mental.

Porque ahora no podía dejar de pensar en qué Diablos Tramaba El dueño de la manzana de la discordia.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos en los que Elena pudo adelantar algo de su trabajo, divida entre el hacer y el pensar en Damon, se sentía irritada porque mientras escribía en su cuaderno la investigación de historia, varias veces escribía El nombre del vampiro en vez de la palabra correcta.

Y un "_los soldados atravesaron el bosque, a pesar del Damon inminente, con valor y Fuerza, se enfrentaron a todos lo Enemigos Armados con Damon's de Pólvora que en ese tiempo Era la Ultima Invasión en Damonologia." _ No era exactamente algo que Alaric Calificaría como Bueno si ella lo llegase a entregar así.

Se tranquilizó a sí misma, y pensó que tal vez, y Solo tal vez Damon simplemente había entendido que ella necesitaba tranquilidad y había salido a matar a alguna persona que vagara en el lugar-momento- hora Incorrectos. Y aunque eso no le parecía bien, en ese momento siendo sincera no le importaba mucho.

Era Su pellejo el que debía salvar.

Si alguien Moría…bueno, triste.

Diez minutos más y estaba manos a la obra, completamente concentrada, tenía Esperanzas, y una energía revitalizadora, podía con ello, ¡lo estaba logrando! hasta que…

*_Gimme gimme moore gimme gimme gimme more*__comenzó__a sonar una melodía a muy bajo volumen._

_Una melodía con un tono muy interesante, muy…_

_Una melodía muy…muy…muy..Damon._

—_Ajuaa, Grr! — musito Damon a sus espaldas._

Y un Escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la castaña, Quería simplemente Salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, Tomar las llaves del auto, y poner unos cuantos continentes entre esa melodía, aquel Damon y ella.

Elena no quería, realmente No quería voltearse a ver lo que sea que Damon estuviese haciendo. Porque sabría que ese sería su colapso. Su final, no quería, no podía, no debía.

Estaba dando todo de sí misma para no mover su cuello, Damon Era la medusa y ella la curiosa que peleaba por no voltear, estaba totalmente paralizada y tensa, pero su curiosidad pudo más…

¿Han escuchado el dicho: "la curiosidad mato al gato?

¿No?

Bueno, ya lo saben.

Y también casi mata a Elena.

Damon caminaba de manera sexy, seductora y sutilmente por las escaleras mirándole, ella simplemente se hubiera volteado a intentar seguir trabajando si estuviera viendo solo eso.

Era cosa de todos los días, ya saben, considerando que Damon Caminaba Siempre de forma seductora y Elegante, Como si lo hubiesen extraído directo de uno de esos comerciales de Kalvin Klein, Como si estuviese diseñado especialmente Para causar Accidentes Automovilísticos, pre-infartos, Infartos y Pos-infartos si fuese ello posible.

_Lo normal, Lo básico._

Pero No era solo eso.

Era Damon, en Boxers Negros, y con una corbata desanudada colgando de su fino y pálido cuello, medio bailando y medio caminado seductoramente por las escaleras Mirándola con sus hipnotizantes ojos grises.

_Y eso, No era lo normal, Ni lo Básico._

_y…y…y…y…_

¡Hay….**maldita** sea!

— Dios, si estas hay arriba, y rezo porque así sea. !Ayúdame a salir viva de esta por favor!— musito la castaña sin quitarle la mirada atónita de encima al vampiro.

—_Pero ayúdame primero a no violarlo.— Musito una pequeña Voz en su mente._

**Continuara….**

Chaan Chaan Chaan continuación mañana cuando me salve de esta xD.

Bye.

Reviewn solo si les gusto! A mi me E-N-C-A-N-T-O (tipo Mcdonald's XD) la última parte en específico, no se a ustedes.

Pirulines y galletitas.

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fresas.**

Le miro frustrada, Y Zapateó nerviosamente reprimiendo el intento de sollozar y rodar los ojos, _no pierdas el control, No pierdas el Control, No te le Tires Encima, Hay Mierda, ¡No lo mires Así chica! _No, no, y ¡No! !tenía que intentarlo de nuevo!

—Damon no…?— comenzó la castaña.

—Nope— Le respondió el Aludido inmediatamente.

—pero y si…?— rebusco

—No, Elena— le miro y sonrío descaradamente— Es mi casa, y honestamente no puedo permitir que tu estancia temporal en mi residencia afecte mi comodidad en la misma, no es una relación saludable, así que, ya que la última vez que chequee esta seguía siendo Mi mansión—le miro aristocráticamente—eso significa, que puedo andar como se me precie y haciendo lo que se me dé la gana— terció

La castaña se preparó para refutar pero él no le dejo terminar

— Si Elena, en ropa interior, y comiendo fresas en la sala de Mi gigantesca casa está incluido en ese concepto— dicho esto sonrío enormemente como solo el sabía hacerlo, cargado de malicia tomo una de la fresas del recipiente de cristal que descansaba en sus desnudas piernas, se reacomodo en el sofá y lentamente y mirando a la humana se llevó la fresa a la boca, rozando la roja y Provocadora frutilla levemente con sus labios y olisqueándola antes de introducirla en su boca de un solo bocado.

_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda. ¿he dicho mierda ya?_

_Era su fin._

_Damon era su puto fin._

Autocontrol, tenía un montón, pero ya lo había gastado, todo se había ido Por la Ventana intentando no mirar a Damon de la cintura para abajo mientras bailaba, ella era fuerte, y quería a Stefan, Lo amaba, Como a nadie, y Ademas Damon era un Patán, un asesino, un Idiota un inmaduro, pero estaba como un queso.

_Como un Maldito Queso._

¡No! No, no, no, no Elena no pienses en eso.

_¿Pero es que hace falta pensar? ¿con semejante Hombre en frente?_

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar las ideas de su cabeza.

¿Y luego se preguntaba porque Katherine había jugado con los dos?

Idiotas —_pensó Irritada—_ No era porque a ella le hubiera dado la gana, seguramente, no, segurísimamente, Ella había caído en la Trampa de estos dos Demonios Salidos del mismísimo Infierno, estos se ofrecen en bandejita de plata a cualquiera, nadie posee tanto control de sí mismo, y después lloriquean Por los alrededores quejándose de que juegan con ambos. De que el destino jugaba con ambos, ja! Ellos jugaban con la gente, de repente se sentía tan molesta, Frustrada, tenía sueño y necesitaba terminar sus deberes, solo algo tenia seguro: _Damon haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance (lo cual parecía ser Peligrosamente Mucho) para evitar que eso sucediese._

_Miro el reloj que marcaba exactamente las 3:30 AM y sonrío Lobunamente, Damon quería guerra, y nadie nunca había sido lo suficiente valiente como para dársela, Claro, claro, No es como si uno fuese a meterse en la boca del lobo por gusto propio, al menos no Elena, y gracias a eso, ahora su ego había alcanzado proporciones incontrolables, pero ya era hora de acabar con eso. ¡Basta!_

— Vale Damon, Lo pillo, estas tramando algún maniático plan Malvado para que pierda la cordura y mate a Stefan o Cometa un Homicidio múltiple, O ambos, pero no Funcionara, no me vencerás tan rápido. A este juego se pueden Jugar dos...—le miro y le sonrió orgullosamente, Se esmeró en lucir segura y Confiada, mientras que sus ojos lanzaban un raro destello de maldad.

Damon se quedó atónito mirándole por algunos minutos intentando descifrar el verdadero significado de las palabras que había dicho Elena, ponderando cuanta importancia darle, pasados unos 5 minutos de miradas letales, Estallo en carcajadas, La humana le miro como si hubiese perdido la Sanidad. —Lo cual no era del todo falso—

—Eso, Mi querida E inocente Elena es algo por lo que mataría por ver— Le miro sellando el trato con una mirada de reto mutuo. —Veamos quien aguanta más, solo déjame recordarte que yo jugaba este juego ya antes de que a ti se te hubiera ocurrido el siquiera Existir, — sonrío Socarronamente.

Elena extendió aún más su sonrisa y mantuvo silencio.

_Inocente…..ya veremos._

_Y menos con Este enfrente._

_**Continuara…**_

_¿Qué tal?_

_**Salvatore's Girl.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchísimas Gracias por todos Sus comentarios, Jamás me imagine siquiera que un Fitc Así podría gustar tanto.**

**En fin.**

**Manzana.**

_El Sol Brillaba en el instituto, todo era tan…..cálido y luminoso, Reconfortante._

—_¡ muy bien hecho Elena! sabía que solo necesitabas un tiempo para ponerte al día — le afirmaba un alegre Alaric que se acercaba abrazarle, Vaya, Jamás se imaginó a Alaric Tan alegre._

—_¡Gracias Profesor! Le agradezco mucho todo, gracias por darme la oportunidad De verdad no sabría qué hacer si usted no hub.._

_De pronto todo se desvaneció._

—biip biip biip biip—

Dirigió sus dedos ciegamente Hacia el lugar donde sonaba su teléfono celular y apretó una tecla.

El sonido cesó.

—mhhmmn— Gimió la castaña.

No se sentía nada bien, estaba entumecida, como si no se hubiera movido en toda la noche….

Un momento.

¿! Toda la noche ¡?

Se reincorporo apresuradamente de la posición en la que estaba y lo primero que observo fue la dura y pulida superficie de manera en la que había estado apoyada y luego un latigazo de dolor atravesó toda su columna y termino en su cuello.

_Corrección, No se sentía como si no se hubiese movido en toda la noche._

_Se sentía como si hubiese dormido en un maldito Escritorio de siglos de antigüedad y no se hubiese percatado de ello en toda la noche._

Uhhg Este Definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día.

Acaricio con su mano su cuello y cerró los ojos de alivio, una migraña parecía venir en camino.

Abrió los ojos mi miro hacia la ventana que estaba alado del escritorio en el que se encontraba y noto algo que, bueno, no había caído en cuenta antes…

Llovía.

Y a cantaros.

Se desperezo y Miro lentamente la pantalla de su celular.

Las 4:50 AM aun.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan Adolorida si solo había dormido….algo como de 2 Horas?

—_Claro dile eso a la mesa de madera de la que no te moviste— se susurró a si misma.—_como sea_—_exclamo de malos modos

No había tiempo Suficiente como para Seguir trabajando en sus Tareas y Estar Lisita a tiempo Para el Instituto.

Decidió que meterse a la ducha sería la mejor decisión, después de Todo, eso acallaría la migraña por un tiempo, subió las Escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Y se encamino hasta la habitación de Stefan para Darse un Baño Matutino.

El champoo de Stefan Olía a Día, a Sol y a Eucalipto, Era delicioso, Se daría un Baño con él, Y reviviría Sus Esperanzas de volver a verle pronto, Caminaba si ver exactamente a su alrededor, confiándose del mapa mental detallado que las horas hacinada en aquella mansión le habían proporcionado a su cerebro.

—Ahhhh— De pronto el cielo se volvió Piso y el Piso se volvió Cielo. Y en un segundo su cara había colisionado contra el Piso.—Oh, esto no me está pasando a mi.—

Aun en el suelo y casi sin aliento se dio media vuelta. Y se quedó inmóvil Intentando acallar el dolor de su cuello por el movimiento en Falso. Pero Una suave tela acaricio su Rostro, Con los ojos Fuertemente Cerrados aun y maldiciendo cualquier cosa que se pasase por su mente, extendió un brazo hasta tocar la suave tela, Abrio los ojso extrañada.

Una Camisa.

_Oh, Elena, no solo una camisa._

Una camisa negra.

Casi Involuntariamente miro frente a Ella Y se topo con una oscura puerta de Roble medio abierta.

La Habitación de Damon.

Por la Pequeña porciom que se dejaba ver en el espacio que dejaba la puerta medio abierta. Se veía a un profundamente dormido vampiro en el borde de una Cama vestida con una reluciente sabana de seda negra. Se veía muy cómoda, tal vez porque ella no había estado en una cama en dos días, pero realmente se veía cómoda.

Se sentó en el piso, y gateo un poco más cerca de la puerta. Para lograr ver más de cerca, Dormía Plácidamente, Estaba totalmente Desarropado, solo vestido por esos Malditos Boxers negros….tan…

¡Tan tenía que dejar de espiar a Damon o Terminaría Ahorcándose!

_Un tiro es más efectivo. —Maldita Voz interior—_

Se reincorporo inmediatamente del suelo y estaba dispuesta a alejarse corriendo de esa tentación andante hasta que algo en el suelo Llamo su Atención de nuevo.

La Razón de su caída.

La inmaculada y Eterna Camisa negra de Damon Salvatore.

—Con que allí la Tiro cuando se la quitó Anoche— sonrío, pero luego arrugo su frente frustrada dándose cuenta del doble sentido que tenía esa frase—¡ay no Elena eso no ha sonado Bien!

_Bueno, a mí me ha sonado genial._

Se acercó a ella y tomo el Suave trozo de Tela en sus manos, sintiendo su fría textura nuevamente, Por inercia Llevo la prenda hacia su nariz para Olerla, y Se estremeció.

Menta: Era Exactamente como EL olía.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de allí ¿enserio?...¿ahora recordaba su olor?

_Eso no podía ser bueno._

Tiro la camisa de Nuevo en el suelo como si esta Quemase y salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de Stefan.

Se tiró en su cama, y automáticamente la inundo el olor del vampiro.

Ese era el olor que ella debía recordar. Nada más.

Pero de pronto una Idea llego a su mente, Una muy buena, sonrío con sorna..

Y si Ella simplemente….?

**Una Hora Después.**

Elena estaba preparando el Café. De un lado a otro, Puso Las Tostadas, y Totalmente no a propósito Dejo caer una Par de Ollas al Suelo para No perturbar el sueño del Vampiro. Nótese el Sarcasmo.

—Son las 6 AM, ¡por dios!— Se escuchó un Estrepitoso Grito. —¿A quién demonios están matando Allá abajo? — Exclamo Malhumorado El Ojigris Vampiro entrando A la Cocina.

—Buenos Días Para ti También Damon— Murmuro la castaña Sarcásticamente.

El vampiro que se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados le miro rabiosamente.

— Te Daria los Buenos Días si ya hubiese ama…..necido— Dijo Haciendo una Pausa al Observarla.

Y que Observación.

Elena Estaba Sirviendo el café.

Bueno, en realidad, Elena estaba sirviendo el Café y Tenia Puesta Su Camisa negra.

Elena estaba Sirviendo el café y tenía Puesta su Camisa negra Sin llevar Pantalones.

La boca del Vampiro se abrió Ligeramente, pero luego recobro su compostura, aclaro su garganta Sonrío de Medio lado, Fingiendo que nada había pasado. Camino a través de la cocina y tomo una manzana de la cesta de frutas.

— Bueno, Mi querida Elena, ¿Que me cuentas?— Vocifero Alegremente.

— wow que Cambio de Humor— Murmuro ella mientras ponía la mesa. Fingiendo no haber visto nada.

— Bueno, Tienes Razón no puedo empezar el Día malhumorado, Porque veras, Como sé que Seguramente hay algo allá afuera que me lo arruinara después es posible que si lo comienzo mal, simplemente el mal Humor de la Suma de ambas cosas no me deje en paz por varios Días.— Le miro y le dio un pequeño Mordisco a la roja manzana que sostenía con su mano derecha.

—Interesante Teoría.— Susurro Ella Inocentemente — ¿Por qué no te sientas? Estoy a punto de Servir el Desayuno.

—Yummy.— Vocifero mientras se acercaba al mesón de la cocina y tomaba asiento en una de sus Butacas. — Sabes Tengo Otra Teoría— Murmuro. Mientras veía a Elena de Espaldas y Divisaba la Pequeña Curva desde su rodilla Hasta lo Último de Su muslo que la camisa dejaba ver.

—¿ah si? Adelante Dila..— Susurro ella mientras servía en los Platos.

—Buenos Es más Una Afirmación— Mordisqueó Nuevamente la Manzana.— Te lo advertí Elena, Eh jugado este juego mucho antes, y mucho más que tú, y Realmente Usar MI camisa y Darme una Vista a tu ropa interior no me sacara de quicio, Aprecio el intento ya Sabes, Pero es Viejo Truco.— Le espeto como Comentando el clima. Pero de pronto escucho la risa de Elena.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— le miro extrañado.

Ella se le acercó y le sirvió su plato.

Acerco su cara al cuello del vampiro y le susurro en el oído.

—Esto no es un truco, pero me Entristece que no te halla Agradado— Hizo un Puchero que causo que Damon Se estremeciera.— Como sea. Ya desayune.—

Se alejó y camino hasta la salida de la cocina,

Camino hasta el arco de la Puerta y se dio media vuelta, encarando al vampiro que la miraba fijamente.

— A propósito— Susurro ingenuamente — ¿Cuál Ropa Interior?— Pregunto Extrañada.

Los Ojos de Damon se abrieron desproporcionadamente y se ahogó con Sorbo de café que había tomado. Le miro más Atentamente para darse cuenta de que los pezones de la Chica se Marcaban en la negra camisa ¿que no lo había Visto antes?

_Estaba perdiendo el toque, enserio._

Entro en Shock y casi se cae de la silla.

Ella le miro, Río de Nuevo Le Guiño un ojo, y salió de Allí dándole la Espalda.

—Nos Vemos Damon.— Le Grito Alegremente ya en las Escaleras para vestirse.

El vampiro se quedó Inmóvil y la Manzana que Aun tenía en su mano derecha Cayo al Suelo Estrepitosamente.

**Fin.**

Muahahahaa ¿Qué tal? Xddd

Espero les Guste.

Si lo hace, ya saben como Agradecerme.

Reeeeevienwsito shi? :3

Shi?

**Salvatore's Girl**.


	4. Chapter 4

_Entonces el Ataco Sus labios, Mordiendo y Chupando, Y la punta de su lengua se Movía de tal manera que la hacía perder la razón, sus manos se asieron a su cintura fuertemente acercándola a el, Piel contra piel, El quemaba, Ardía como el mismísimo infierno, y ella estaba deseando Perderse en el._

_El calor era sofocante y ella parecía no estar lo suficientemente cerca, quería fundirse contra aquella cremosa y pálida piel, Firme, Deliciosa y desquiciante, EL cabello de el Era tan Oscuro que se veía por entre la oscuridad, Negro Refulgente, Brillante, Que reflejaba en su brillo los colores del arcoíris, Largo, rebelde, Ocultaba su Rostro hasta Bien llegada su Fina Nariz._

_Aquel Chico la estaba volviendo loca._

_El besaba y lamia su cuello, rápido, lento, Y en un Instante de apego ella Salto y el la tomo por el Trasero._

_Elena Casi grita de la Emoción subió su Rostro inmediatamente al de él y Antes de que Este Saltara a sus labios de Nuevo Reclamandolos Suyo, Pudo entre los Mechones Oscuros y Observo Dos Infernales Chispas Grises, Como el Hielo._

—_¡_Señorita Gilbert_!—_

Ebrio los ojos desmesuradamente y levanto la cabeza de inmediato lo cual le causo mareo y ceguera momentánea. Busco a ciegas la fuente del grito vez que su vista volvió. Se Sintió sonrojarse.

Todos en la habitación le estaban mirando divertidos, Vale, al menos ella no tenía que Explicar el Chiste, Todos menos la profesora Parecían Entender, esta estaba claramente irritada. Miro de nuevo, pero esta vez a sí misma. Y, por el reflejo de la pantalla de su celular que descansada en la mesa que ocupaba logro ver su reflejo, estaba totalmente despeinada, sonrojada y ligeramente sudada. Sin ignorar la parte obvia de que estaba Hiperventilando.

_Ese sueño._

_ESE sueño._

— Señorita Gilbert— prosiguió la profesora claramente irritada. —puede que el tema tratado no sea de su interés pero, le agradecería al menos que mostrara el mínimo respeto de no dormirse en clase— le regaño

Elena Bajo la cabeza.

Estaba apenada, desorientada y terriblemente avergonzada.

_¿y mi chico ardiente? ¿Por qué estoy en clase? ¿Qué paso con mi chico? Gritaba su mente._

Quería morir.

No por el hecho de haber tenido el sueño, son cosas que pasaban, según tenia entendida era totalmente normal tenerlos, Las hormonas, La adolescencia, Todo, lo que si definitivamente no era normal, era tenerlos con el perfecto y sexy hermano de tu novio.

Sabía lo suficiente de Él como para Reconocer que ese destello Gris pertenecía a los Inconfundibles Ojos de Damon Salvatore.

_Bufo de pena_. ¿Sexy y perfecto? ¿Enserio? ¿en qué momento había pasado de ser el arrogante, estúpido, asesino insensible y cruel hermano de su novio a ser perfecto y sexy?

_Desde que comenzaste a tener sueños mojados. No, mejor dicho Inundados, con él._

_Se sentía tan mal, tan culpable, sentía que había engañado a Stefan, se había rebajado como Katherine. Estaba entrando en pánico._

_¡No! Grito mentalmente_

_Ella no era como Katherine, ella amaba a Stefan y no pensaba cambiar de idea, y si, ella había soñado con Damon, pero si lo había hecho era solo por su culpa, por haberla estando provocando los últimos dos días, era totalmente su culpa…_

_Un momento…_

— …Alumnado que ni siquiera tiene la más mínima intención de mostrar respeto Alguno..—refunfuño la profesora.

— ¿Han visto algún cuervo?— pregunto Elena rápidamente en un Destello de Inteligencia.

Todos, que habían estado distraídos en sus propias cosas desde que la profesora comenzó a descapotar, volvieron su atención a Elena y esta vez le miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca, vio como a su lado Bonnie se Revolvió incomoda.

— Un…¿qué?— le pregunto la profesora sin entender.

—Un cuervo…— siguió Elena con naturalidad— ya sabéis — Tercio como si no necesitara explicar tal cosa.— Un cuervo, Negro, Tenebroso y Todo, como si acabara de salir de un cementerio, tal vez con un aura maligna alrededor, tal vez algo de niebla en el salón….— Continuo Explicándose, pudo observar de Reojo como Bonnie estaba a punto de Saltarle encima. Le miro y Insiquisidoramente Mascullo con la Boca un ¿Qué? Mudo y esta solo le desorbito los ojos.

— ¿Cuervo? ¿Cementerio? ¿Aura Maligna? ¿Niebla?— La profesora cada vez entendía menos, y dio algunos pasos atrás manteniendo distancia con Elena.

En ese momento ella lo entendió todo, ¡Por dios! ¡Pero que había dicho!, ¡por supuesto que todos le estaban mirando mal!, si ella misma se habría mirado a mal si de la nada estuviera preguntado por cuervos negros y niebla…

_¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!_

Ebrio la boca para intentar disculparse por lo que había dicho pero Bonnie se le Adelanto, seguro aterrada por lo que se le antojara preguntar si había plantaciones de verbena cerca….

— ¡Profesora! — Casi Grito Exaltada. — Perdónela, No Ah Dormido Bien Últimamente, Esta algo perturbada, creo que debería Llevarla a tomar un descanso ..— se Excusó poniéndose de pie y guardando sus cosas y las de la apenada chica.

Se acercó a ella y como si fuera a darle un abrazo le susurro en el oído.

— Sal de Aquí Inmediatamente,—

Se puso de pie mientras que nadie la perdía de Vista, se sentía como Una atracción de circo.

_Aunque probablemente lo parezca. Pensó_

Se puso de pie y junto a su amiga salió del salón de clases, caminaron hasta la cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban junto a la ventana, Elena No quería Mirar Siquiera a Bonnie, así que Intento concentrarse en la vegetación fuera del Campus ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo todo?

Y por supuesto una mirada Expectante clavada en ella no se hizo esperar, Quito la mirada de la ventana para ver a su amiga y descubrió que esta le observaba con semblante Preocupado.

—Bonnie yo…—

—¿!pero qué demonios paso allá adentro Elena?— le Reclamo. —Primero Empiezas a Gemir y a poner caras raras en sueños frente a todo el mundo, y después empiezas a preguntar si había un cuervo negro con niebla alrededor..—

— No, con un aura maligna alrededor, lo de la niebla era adentro del salon..— comenzó pero al ver a Bonnie no le hacía mucha gracia su explicación se Puso seria — Yo tuve un sueño…ya sabes— Miro hacia otro lado apenada.

— Si de eso ya me di cuenta— le dijo picadamente pero aun molesta Bonnie.

— Con Damon…— Cerro los Ojos ante tal bochorno, no quería ver la expresión de su amiga.

Pasaron los segundos pero no escucho nada, ni un reproche, ni un suspiro, nada.

abrió los ojos lentamente para verla y ella solo le observaba.

— Y entonces…como no llevas tu collar, pensaste que podía haber sido obra de Damon no?—

— que no llevo mí que…?— Pregunto Elena Sorprendida, llevo su mano hasta su cuello y al no sentir nada bajo su mirada y efectivamente: su collar no estaba allí. Pero... ¿Cómo había pasado? Si ella nunca se lo quitaba…

Bonnie pareció entender.

— Esta mañana cuando te vi sin él me pareció raro, no te comente nada, tal vez llevabas verbena en otro lugar, o solo la tomaste— encogió los hombros.

Elena iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso y almuerzo de los estudiantes de su año.

Bonnie le miro severa.

— Si yo fuera tú me iría por hoy, Ellos no te dejaran en paz con los comentarios….— Le susurro.

Elena no reprocho y salió disparada a la puerta de la cafetería, probablemente debería haber tomado la puerta trasera pero había aparcado su carro muy lejos, y tendría que caminar mucho. Camino más rápido. Esperando no encontrarse con ninguno con los que compartió la clase hace un momento pero cuando estaba solo a unos pocos pasos las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una estampada de estudiantes y las palabras de Bonnie se cumplieron.

— ¡Eh Gilbert!— le grito uno de los chicos…— ¿Buen sueño con Stefan? A que sois salvajes, mira que en el cementerio — Rio alto y los dos que lo acompañaban estallaron en carcajadas.

_Uh-oh Debió haber Tomado la puerta trasera.._

Desvió la mirada hasta el piso, Y salió Medio caminando-medio Corriendo hasta la salida del Instituto.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento, apresuro a buscar las llaves, y se metió al vehículo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, una vez adentro respiro profundo e intento tranquilizarse.

_Al menos piensan que es Stefan. Se consoló._

Paso varios minutos allí sentada peleando contra lo que sentía, primero estaba abochornada, tanto que quería que se la tragara la tierra o klaus viniera a buscarla de una vez, luego se tragó su furia, quería matar a Damon..!¿cómo se atrevía a jugar con sus sueños!, era un idiota, un insensible, un estúpido, y por ultimo Peleo contra sus lágrimas, se sentía tan exhausta, tan cansada, quería a Stefan, necesitaba que le protegiera, pensaba que podría con Damon pero esto era mucho más grande que ella, solo quería a Stefan y dormir por tres días Seguidos..¿Era tanto pedir?

Encendió el auto y se dirigió hasta la casa del demonio.

_Donde le esperaba el demonio mismo._

Gimió.

_Al menos_ _no saben que ese Fantástico sueño fue con el pecado-criminal-andante del hermano de su novio._

_Un momento…_

¿FASTASTICO? ¿Pecado-Criminal-Andante?

—¡ Hay no Elena Por favor!— Se gritó a sí misma.

**Fin.**

Chaaaan chaan chann

Eh vuelto, vengo llegando de la playa, donde eh visto alguno pecados-criminales-andantes Que me han Inspirado….

Hahaah bueno, espero les guste el cap!

REVIEWN? Shi? :3

Reviewnsito?

Aaaanda shi?

Shi? :D

Besos, y pronta Actualizacion.

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dios, Dios, Damon! Digo…Dios! Ops ops lo siento demasiado con muchisimo con extras. Al final mi excusa explicación, pense tanto en ella mas les vale creerla! XD**

**Discleimer** en el Primer Cap.

Y sin nada más que acotar y con retraso de mas!.

A Leer!

**Capitulo 5- Bambi. **

Desde el momento en el que aparco a la entrada de la gigantesca y Majestuosa casa supo que había sido una mala Idea haber llegado tan temprano.

_Una Muy Mala Idea._

Y Desde el momento en el que entro y Vio a El Hombre de sus sueños — _De__Forma__literal__solo,__y__En__contra__de__su__voluntad__y__a__su__pesar__cabe__mencionar__—_ Haciendo Abdominales en la sala de la mansión, estuvo segura…

_Una Muy Muy Mala Idea._

Ahora intentaba, Sin éxito alguno, leer Del puño de Bonnie la información sobre uno de los tanto ensayos que tenia atrasados de Filosofía, cuando a cada minuto sus ojos vagaban por el desnudo y Cincelado torso del Diabólico y Ojigris Vampiro que tenia en frente.

Miraba cada parte, como sus musculos se contraían mientras el subía y bajaba y como las pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían lentamente por su abdomen y se perdían en su bajo vientre y como….

— ¿Entretenida?— Escucho una voz Burlona.

Dejo de mirar su pecho y miro su cara que la observaba divertido y con un aire de malicia.

Abochornada desvío su cara. Hacia otro lado, lo que provoco una carcajada de Damon.

El vampiro se pudo de pie y se acerco al La chica que estaba sentada en el sillón,

— No seas Tímida— Le susurro a un palmo de su cara. — Si yo cobrara por esto seria mas Insoportablemente Rico de lo que soy ahora.— Ironizo. — Pero por ti— Le dijo Insinuantemente.— Podría hacerlo gratis.—

La Castaña estaba perdida en sus labios y en su mirada. sus ojos vagaban de un punto a otro, y estos llenaban su universo ahora, Olvido lo que había pasado…donde había estado…es mas…¿Dónde estaba? Además había tenido un sueño tan placentero…que…

— Podría hacer cualquier cosa.— Le insto aun mas cerca.

Elena casi se desmaya. Tenía a Damon Salvatore casi besándola.

Tenía a Damon Salvatore sin camisa.

_Y casi besándole._

Tenia a Damon Salvatore sin camisa y en unos ajustados Monos Negros que dejaba ver su para Nada despreciable trasero, Apretado a el como si gritara _Estoy__tan__deliciosamente__bueno__que__no__me__pudiste__quitar__la__mirada__cuanto__entraste__al__living__así__que__¡vamos!__¡Muérdeme!__¡Si__aquí!_

_Casi Besándole…_

Y En resumen, Tenia a Damon Salvatore sin camisa, en unos ajustados Monos Negros, Con un trasero Criminalmente Provocativo.

_¡ Y Por El amor de todos los demonios en el Infierno!. ¡El Vampiro estaba Casi besándole!_

— Cualquier cosa— Susurro Perdida.

_¿Cómo Tu y yo, una pared y muy pero que muy poca ropa de por medio? Grito histérica una vocecilla en su Interior. ¡hay que hacer cumplir ese sueño! _

_Ese sueño…_

¡Ese Sueño!

Le empujo con vehemencia y Horror. El vampiro dio un traspiés y le miro Confundido…y su trasero..

¡Oh por dios Elena!

—¡Tu!— le Señalo acusadoramente con el Dedo.— ¡Tu me hiciste tener Ese horrible Sueño!— Le grito.

El vampiro que la había estado mirando como si le hubiese salido un tercer brazo dejo salir una risilla y le miro pícaramente.

— Pues…para ser Horrible No parecías muy….Indispuesta— Le susurro acercándose a ella otra vez como un Jaguar a un Inocente Bambi.

"_Ella era Bambi._

_Y Él, el Jaguar."_

—Es mas…—casi le ronroneo.— Parecías muy a gusto…— Sonrío de medio lado con esa sonrisa de medio lado marca Registrada Damon S.A

—¡Por supuesto Que no!— le dijo contrariada. Podía sentir el terror en todos sus musculos.

_El sonio Felinamente._

_Ella se estremeció._

"_Bambi estaba a punto de ser Cazado." _

— Oh claro…— Dijo— Lo mas normal evidentemente es reaccionar con gemidos y suspiros a un horroroso Sueño, Por supuesto — Dijo Sarcásticamente.

Ella ya no podía Soportar más.

Se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo Hacia las escaleras con la intención de encerrarse en el cuarto de Stefan por los dos días restantes de tortura.

Dejado a Damon y a su trase….

¡Mi-er-da!

Dejando al mismísimo Pecado con Piernas a sus espaldas, atravesó las escaleras y una vez su mano toco el pomo de la clara muerta cobriza de Stefan entro dando un giro tan rápido que se mareo. Coloco el pestillo, se recostó a una de las paredes y se dejo caer.

_Ser atrevida no estaba en sus genes. No era algo propio. Le era extremadamente difícil serlo._

Intento pensar frío. Despejar su mente de la Letra D y de su…

— ¡Maldito trasero Irresistible!— Grito Frustrada sin darse cuenta.

Rápidamente se llevo una mano a la boca como si de esa manera pudiera devolver el grito dentro de su garganta.

Se sintió morir cuando escucho una carcajada en la planta baja de la casa.

— Lo se, Elena, Lo se.— Le Gritaron Socarronamente desde Abajo.

— Hay, no— Se dijo a si misma.— No, no, No esto esta mal, Muy mal.

_¿Estaba comenzando a hablar sin saber? ¿Estaba comenzando a volverse loca?_

No era para menos, Había aguantado demasiado, tal vez su mente simplemente se había roto.

No, no, ¡NO! Se Abofeteo Mentalmente.

No se iba a vencer, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba Damon. Alguien que no se rindiera, alguien que le Ganara. Alguien que le montara batalla.

Se levanto decidida. ¡Tenia que hacerlo! ¡Por el mundo! Por la sanidad mental de todas las mujeres, Damon necesitaba una dosis de su propia medicina.

Se metió a la Ducha con la Intención de Darse un largo baño y dormir un rato ya se le Ocurriría algo.

"_Bambi parecía haberse escapado entre la espesura del bosque."_

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco Horas.

Y Damon estaba oficialmente a Punto de Golpearse contra la pared solo para Experimentar Algo diferente al inmenso aburrimiento que lo asediaba.

Agudizo su oído.

Intentando encontrar a algún ser viviente El cual estuviese desafortunadamente Cerca como para que el pudiera hacerle la vida imposible.

Escucho una puerta abrirse en la planta de arriba.

_La habitación de Stefan._

Río Quisquillosamente_._

"_Bambi había estado tan confiado por haber escapado que por un descuido se Había encontrado al Jaguar de Frente."_

Subió a velocidad Vampírica las escaleras y vio que la chica estaba asomada Intentando ver por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta de SU habitación, Husmeando en SUS Cosas.

_Oh no, no, Muy Mal Elena._

Se coloco detrás de ella para Que se llevara un susto al voltear y aguardo.

Abrió los Ojos con sorpresa cuando la Chica se volteo rápidamente lo tomo de la camina y le hizo dar un semivuelta Estampándolo contra La mitad de la pared cercana a la puerta.

Exhalo De sorpresa y dolor, Su espalda se había golpeado con el marco de la Puerta, lo que significaba que solo la mitad estaba respaldada por pared, y con el golpe su cuerpo casi se había dividido entre entrar y caer de culo al suelo o quedarse estampado contra la pared, lo cual era…Doloroso.

— ¿Asustado?— Le ronroneo la Castaña con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Debería?— Le dijo aun Sin aliento.

— Dímelo Tu — Le susurro Sugestivamente colocando una mano en su pecho acariciándolo mientras descendía lenta y tortuosamente.

El Vampiro se estremeció.

"_Bambi había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para retar a jaguar."_

_¿Pero que va mal con esta chica? ¿Síndrome de doble personalidad? Hace un rato estaba a punto de desmayarse ¡madre mía! Exclamo mentalmente al sentir la mano de la chica jugando con la liga de su mono._

_El chico dejo de respirar_

Ella solo le miraba con una sonrisa Cínica cincelada en concreto armado y seguía jugando Inocentemente con aquella Liga.

"_Bambi Había Sacado un Fusil AKA-47 Y le sonreia al jaguar con sus De repente muy Filosos Dientes."_

El chico solo podía verla mientras ella Deslizo su dedo Horizontalmente a lo largo de por toda la Liga Hasta llegar a su espalda baja.

"_Bambi__Resulto__no__ser__Bambi,__Sino__un__Carnivoro__Clon__Mutante__de__el__que__alguna__vez__lo__fue_"

Se acerco al aturdido Ojigris Hasta que su nariz Rozo con La pálida clavícula del vampiro.

"_Bambi Estaba cargando el Arma."_

Este totalmente Paralizado solo podía sentir La calida respiración de ella en el inicio de su cuello.

"_no-Bambi estada Jugando Golosamente con el Gatillo."_

Los dedos que habían estado jugando con la liga que se encontraba en su espalda baja se introdujeron en el mono. Y en el mismo Momento en el que ella le mordió la Clavícula y el chico soltó un Gruñido sordo, su mano Habia redondeado uno de sus glúteos, rellenándola perfectamente lo apretó clavando sus uñas con fogosidad.

El vampiro abrió desmesuradamente los ya de por si abiertos ojos y dio un traspiés, la chica se alejo de el y con la victoria clavada en los Ojos vio como el Pelinegro caía Sentado dentro de su habitación.

Ella viendo Como el la observaba aun en shock, dio dos decididos pasos y cerro la Oscura, Casi negra puerta de Roble dejando al chico Viendo fijamente solo una puerta cerrada.

_Aun no había reaccionado._

y con una risa armoniosa camino hacia la cocina, si, al parecer tenia algo de hambre.

"_Y No-Bambi destruyo medio bosque al Disparar. — Jaguar Incluido—" _

Si, Elena Gilbert podría estar totalmente loca, Pero Damon Salvatore tendría su

merecido.

—¡Maldito trasero Irresistible!—

**Continuara..**

¡Lamento demasiado la tardanza! ¡Y no es mi culpa chicas! De verdad. Sucede que mis abuelos —con los cuales vivo— Han decidió remodelar la casa entera, cambiar cosas de lugar, pintar, y hasta ¡mover las puertas de lugar! Mi cuarto incluido, por lo que tuve que embalar y cubrir la Pc hasta que hubiese un lugar libre de HUMO/TIERRA/CEMENTO/POLVO/ESCOMBROS y con un tomacorrientes disponible…

¡Pero aquí estoy!

Espero les halla gustado el capitulo.

Me encantaría que me Hiciesen Saber sus opiniones, Es lo que me impulsa a escribir, Que ustedes disfruten y se diviertan un rato con lo que hago, cada opinión cuenta y esto ansiosa por saber las suyas.

_Damon's y Katherine's para todos._

_ATT ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, no se con que cara volver por acá, de verdad, pero supongo que con la única que tengo, en realidad, les seré sincera, no tuve inspiración alguna para continuar este fitc, no después de que todo en la serie se pusiese tan peliagudo, ya sabéis, pero acá estoy, y no dejare el Fict a medias, jamás.**

**Acá les va, después de una eternidad, la continuación.**

**Capitulo VI: **Gris

Estaba sudando y temblando.

Y gracias a Dios era viernes….

Gimió.

_El instituto había sido un Reverendo Infierno._

Los Comentarios sobre su Sueño y su Actitud en cuanto a Cuervos Negros, Auras malignas y cementerios era de lo único en lo que los alumnos Ponían su atención.

_Si, un infierno._

Pero eso no era lo importante, Es decir...!vamos! Elena Gilbert, La chica que Había peleado con vampiros y Hombres lobo, Fue La presa del vampi-Lobo más Antiguo del mundo y volvió a la vida, La chica que mantenía a su hermano….Bueno, La chica que tenia un novio Extremadamente rico y benevolente que había querido mantener a su hermano. Pero aun por eso, Había que darle crédito, Elena podía Ignorar A todos y cada uno de los Incrédulos E Ignorantes Humanos que aun se creían la única raza pensante y dominante de la tierra.

Elena podía ignorarlos a todos.

_Pero no a si misma._

Los comentarios, aunque no le hacia gracia, le importaban un comino.

_Pero su mente la torturaba a cada minuto._

¿Cómo?

Con el gris.

Bufo Molesta y se detuvo en medio del Estacionamiento del instituto al ver como Caroline se le acercaba.

No, no era por su amiga, la Adoraba, todo su cambio, su madurez, Era genial tenerla a su lado.

Pero parecía que hoy no estaba tan segura de eso.

La chica vestía una hermosa camisa de Seda, Entallada a su cintura, Sin mangas y con un Escote en V, Con una fluida cinta Azul claro que formaba un abrazo alrededor de su cintura y terminaba en un lazo a los lados.

_Era hermosa sin duda._

Pero Elena Gilbert no podía repudiar más Otra pieza de Ropa.

_¿Por qué?_

Simple, Era de un claro y luminoso color _Gris._

Gris….

Gris….

Tan…_Gris._

Caroline camino hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Elena sintió nauseas y miro con repudio la camisa de la chica.

La rubia Vampiro se detuvo a unos metros de Ella y la miro extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto con su pequeña voz ronca— A todo el mundo le ah gustado….— Dijo dirigiéndose a su camisa.— Es Armani Sabes.— Dijo intentando borrar la expresión de la cara de la castaña.

_Uh…_

_Sus nauseas se intensificaron._

Armani.

Odiaba esa camisa con toda su alma.

_Las chaquetas de Él eran Armani, Muchos de sus pantalones eran Armani, Algunas de Sus camisas negras…_

_Eran Armani. _

Elena estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y correr hasta su Auto.

Pero Bonnie Interrumpió su escape.

— ¿Qué les Sucede a Ustedes dos?— Pregunto con el ceño Fruncido.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

— No lo se— Dijo confundida— Tu dímelo a mi, Yo no soy la que anda mirando a la gente como si fueran Originales.—

_Elena estaba a punto de Devolver su desayuno._

¿Había dicho que no había otra Prenda que odiase más?

Pues se había Equivocado.

La chaqueta….

La chaqueta de Bonnie.

La suave pieza de algodón descansaba en uno de sus brazos.

De un color Intenso.

_Intensamente Gris._

— Elena, Ninguna de las dos muerde.— Le susurro Bonnie entre Dientes,

Caroline Río.

— Bueno, ninguna de las dos te morderá.— Corrigió Bonnie.

La Aludida no pronuncio palabra.

Solo miraba a su auto nerviosa y Anhelante.

Bonnie Suspiro.

— Caroline, Ven, Dejémosle Sola, Lo necesita.— Dijo tomando a la Vampira del brazo.

La rubia miro Herida a La Castaña y se fue junto A Bonnie.

_Estaban Molestas Con ella._

_Era normal._

_Normalmente se disculparía._

_Ellas no tenían la culpa De haber elegido mal._

_De haber llevado puesto…Eso._

_Pero ahora le importaba un pepino._

No cuando no había dormido nada en las anteriores 24 horas, no cuando todo lo que veía era….De ese aborrecible color, Incluso si cerraba los Ojos, Estaba tallado en su cornea, Estaba Condenada a verlo por Siempre.

Rápidamente Introdujo las llaves en la ranura de la puerta de su automóvil, Las giro, y Se sentó Dentro. Sus manos vagaron buscando el cinturas de Seguridad y cuando bajo la vista para abrocharlo Casi pierde el conocimiento.

_Oh lo había olvidado…_

_Por completo._

La tapicería de su auto era Gris.

— Respira— Se susurro a si misma— Solo respira.

Duro al menos 5 minutos abrochando su Cinturón a ciegas con la mirada Fija en el parabrisas.

Encendió El Auto y emprendió el Camino a Lo que podía llamar "casa temporal"

_No mires Abajo, No mires Abajo….!No! ¡No! Tampoco arriba._

Se decía como si estuviera pendiendo a 120 mts de la Tierra. Y tuviese que seguir subiendo.

No quería ver nada.

Damon estaba logrando volverla Loca.

Y no sabía como Contrarrestar.

Porque el no estaba haciendo nada.

El simplemente estaba allí.

Desde que se había recobrado del shock de la no muy decente agarrada de trasero, Solo había estado allí, Parado como un Maniquí.

_Observándola._

_Mirándola,_

_Analizando cada movimiento._

_Lo cual era casi peor que estuviese bailando en pelotas por toda al casa._

Esa madrugada había estado durmiendo feliz y tranquila.

Hasta que decidió despertar el ir por Otra frazada para cubrirse del frío.

Lo había descubierto allí.

En la Base de la ventana, Como un gato mirando a la luna.

Pero no era un gato, Sino un joven vampiro muy apuesto Mirando embelesado a algo que no era La luna sino ella.

Seria de lo más natural ver un gato en la Base de una ventana mirando la luna.

Pero Era de lo mas extraño en el mundo ver a un Apuesto joven Estando en cuclillas la base de una ventana Mirando a una chica dormir.

¿Qué podía decirle?

¿Damon sal de aquí?

_Si, claro, la casa era suya, no podía decirle nada, Si el quería estar allí, estaba segura que nada de este mundo o el otro lo movería de allí._

¿Damon déjame dormir?

_El no estaba provocando ningún Ruido._

¿Damon no molestes?

_El no estaba molestando._

_Solo veía._

_Solo observaba,_

_Con esos Molestos Ojos suyos._

_Ojos grises._

Grises, Gris.

Fue lo único que vio en toda la noche,

El solo la observaba perdido.

Ella solo lo observaba nerviosa.

Paso toda la noche en esa antinatural postura, Como si estuviese preparado para saltar dentro de la habitación, Como una Muy hermosa Gárgola Tallada en mármol Blanco Y vestida con ropa de marca observando sin siquiera pestañear Toda la maldita noche.

Toda la entera noche.

En vela.

Sin poder dormir.

Odiaba el negro, odiaba el gris.

Y, cuando llegara a su cada se aseguraría de hacer limpieza en su Armario.

Encendió el auto con Estricto cuidado de no mirar en absoluto la tapicería, Estaba actuando como una loca maniática, ¿Qué había estado pensando cuando Pensó que podía contra Damon?

¡Contra el!

¡Contra Damon Salvatore por dios!

Había tenido tanto cuidado de no entrar en la boca del lobo Para simplemente Tirarse en caída libre por gusto propio, Había aceptado el Juego, y ahora, sus ideas de habían Acabado, y tenia los nervios destrozados. Tal vez no debía llegar a casa.

Si, Después de todo, ¿Quién necesita dormir? Ni que fuese tan importante y si lo era, siempre podía aparcar el carro a afueras de la mansión Salvatore, Cubriría los vidrios, y tomaría una siesta cuando lo necesitase, y ¿quien necesitaba una ducha? No era la gran cosa, y los vagabundos en la plaza esperaban a que se activaran los aspersores, ¿porque ella no?

_Elena, Estas exagerando todo._

Si, eso parecía, pero el solo hecho de tener que lidiar con una Damon medio desnudo y probablemente el doble de malicioso de lo normal gracias a el reto que ella había aceptado era aterrorizante, y, le hacia ver el desahucio con otros ojos.

¡Porque el tío estaba perdido de bueno!

Ya era hora de aceptarlo, Y el haber tocado su trasero había sido tan malo para el como shockeante para ella.

El hormigueo en su mano Resultaba casi vergonzoso, y su mente viajaba al recuerdo lo que le causaba ganas de reír estúpida y nerviosamente. Parte de la maldición de Damon Salvatore, algún tipo de cláusula en el contrato que establecía que si comenzabas a tocar no podría parar, y si lo hacías, te atormentaría todas las noches de tu vida.

Por eso nadie se le resistía al muy Maldito.

_Genial, Genial, Elena, si la gente te mira raro ahora por tu estelar presentación sobre auras malignas y cuervos espera a que escuchen lo que tiene que decir sobre tu excusa por no poder mantener tus manos fuera del cuerpo del novio de tu hermano ¿Maldición Elena? JA! Si claro, ya desearas tú…_

_._

_¡Espectacular!_

¿Y Que era lo peor que podía pasarle si entraba a la mansión Salvatore de nuevo?

Oh no, ya se había dicho eso si misma muchas veces, y era como preguntar ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle si se le atravesaba a camión en movimiento? O ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar si te bebías un envase de cloro?

Claro, claro, de esa manera podíamos decir ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar si te adentrabas en una casa con Damon Salvatore adentro en todas las facultades de su mente maliciosa por voluntad propia?

Terminar en la cama con el Hermano de su novio.

_Diablos ¡si! Gritaba una parte de su mente._

Se estaba volviendo loca Definitivamente.

La castaña se encontró molestamente conduciendo en círculos alrededor del centro de Mystic falls, Molesta por su cobardía, pero aterrorizada de lo que podía pasar si decidía hacerse la valiente.

Era una patética chica asustadiza, no podía siquiera tener un poquito de ese Fuego Petrova del que Katherine tanto Hablaba o ¿es que era un gen que se disolvía con las generaciones? Tal vez ese era el problema de Katherine, Demasiado Fuego petrova que termina prácticamente quemando todo lo que toca, y nada de Fuego Petrova para la pobre Elena.

Finalmente, Rendida, Decidió Regresar a la mansión, Tal vez, solo tal vez, si Se mostraba lo suficientemente cansada Damon, Damon no era Tan desconsiderado, Tal vez era un Asesino Psicópata con un Cuerpo Infernal, pero No era Desconsiderado, no con ella al menos.

_Esto es tan estúpido._

Las manos le sudaban, las rodillas temblaban como gelatina y a cada paso que la acercaba hacia la ancestral puerta de Roble hacia que quisiese salir pitando hacia el auto y poner varios continentes entre aquello posible pecado y ella sin Embargo, debía ser fuerte, era valiente.

_¡Había luchado contra Klaus!_

Tomo temblorosamente el pomo entre sus manos.

_¡Había Vencido a la muerte!_

Giro el pomo que chirrío en un sonido de ultratumba, quiso Maldecir.

_Había Sobrevivido a una Doble Psicótica que quería robarse a su novio._

—I'm Sexy And I know It—

El ruido ensordecedor de la música a todo volumen Casi provoca que el corazón se le escapara por la garganta y Hullera despavorido al auto. Pero no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Era…Imposible.

Era…Tan….

En todos los momentos de su vida jamás se lo imagino.

Bueno, si lo hizo, Pero, oh dios ¿enserio?

¿Que era toda esa gente Vestida En lencería?

¿Qué rayos pasaba allí?

Y mas importante aun

¿Qué hacia Damon Salvatore con calzoncillos de Animal Print Bailando sobre la mesa del Comedor?

_No recordaba que a red Foo se el viesen tan bien._

_Bueno, Redfoo no los rellenaba Tanto._

_Y Damon definitivamente si lo hacia, y….!De que manera!_

—_¡Hay no!— Se grito mentalmente.— ¡Elena deja de verle allí!— _

**To be continued.**

¿Que tal? ¿Guantazos o algo?

_**Salvatores Girl.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mierda.**

¿Por qué mierda no podía dejar de verle la gloria a Damon Salvatore?

_No era su culpa. ¡Animal Print! Saltaba a la vista._

Si tan solo el, El, El, no los llenase tanto. Pero tanto, No, Enserio, ¿Por qué TANTO? ¿es que había algo en lo que no fuese perfecto este hombre? ¡es que tenia que tener algún defecto!

**Joder, Era tan sexy que Dolia, No, de verdad, Dolia, Dolia verlo, Dolia preguntarse como alguien tan malditamente Seductor Podia siquiera existir.**

Y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

¿Por qué mierda tenían que ser animal print?

Duele, maldita sea, ¡Duele verlo!

Pero a Elena le dolia Mas, Mas de lo que posiblemente podía dolerle a cualquier mujer alguna.

¿Por qué?

Mierda, Porque era el Hermano de Su novio.

Logro por fin Mirarle A los ojos, Que le devolvían la mirada Centelleantes sin Vergüenza Alguna.

_¿y de que se iba a avergonzar?_

_Seguro que no del tamaño de su…._

¡Elena Basta! ¡Suficiente! ¿vale? Entendia el Concepto.

Aquellos Ojos Le quemaban, En la piel, En la mente, En el Cuerpo. Porque Damon Salvatore no te Miraba como si te quisiese Desnudar, Te miraba como si ya lo hubiese hecho, y como si tu, sin saber como, ya no pudieses vivir sin que el lo hiciese.

Camino, Se adentro sin quitar los ojos de aquel Mercurio Hirviente.

Mierda. ¿porque tenían que ser tan Grises?

No veía nada, no veía a nadie, Nada existía, Solo aquel Modelo de Pasarela en unos Malditos Interiores coloridos que habían sido anticuados hasta el momento en el que Tocaron a Damon Salvatore.

Es que ya podía Verlo. "Los interiores, Lo mas Nuevo de La Pasarela" ¿de animal print? Mucho mejor, "¿LMFAO?" ¿Qué es eso? ¿Damon?

¡Mierda Si!

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Era todo lo que podía Repetir, Como un mantra mientras caminaba Atrapada hacia la Antigua e increíblemente Amplia mesa de comedor que aquel pecado andante había Reclamado como su trono.

Damon Sonreia Lobunamente.

_**Mierda **__¿Por qué tenía que sonreír tan bien? _

Iba a Desmallarse, Iba a colapsar, No tenia muchas cosas seguras en su vida, pero Estaba totalmente segura de que si dejaba de Mirar a ese hombre, o si intentaba siquiera Alejarse de el, Iba a golpearse muy fuerte, Mierda, Ya no tenia Autocontrol.

El Lounge No hubiese Tenido las alfombras Persas que tenia, Elena Hubiese Llegado hasta Damon Y voluntariamente se hubiese rendido a la tarea de Arrancarle aquella colorida tela al Bailante vampiro de la mesa con los dientes.

Pero las Alfombras persas Estaban Alli, Y Elena Estaba Usando sus Usuales Converse Negras, Converse mas Alfombras Persas, Mas Damon Desnudo Mirandote Como si Quisiese Follarte hasta hacerte perder la razón era igual A…

Su mejilla Se estampo Fuertemente contra el suelo.

_Era la segunda vez que Damon la hacia Caer._

y entonces miro a su alrededor.

¿de donde había salido toda aquella gente en Lenceria? ¿de donde mierda se habían matearizado todas aquellas rubias despampanantes? ¿de que lugar había sido extraidas aquellas morenas Perfectas? ¿De donde mierda había traido Damon a Esos Hombres Tan Seductores En Boxers negros? ¿Esa Mierda Colgando Era una Bola de discoteca? ¿ A donde mierda había Ido a parar el Candelabro?

Y Sus Ojos se encontraron con Damon que Acababa de destapar una botella Espumeante de Champagne y se la Estaba Hechando encima, Las gotas se deslizaban por su torso y se perdían En el Hilillo de Vello bajo su ombligo hasta llegar y empapar a los canzoncillos de animal print.

¡Porque mierda tenia que llenarlos Tanto!

Parte de ella no podía creer que si no hubiese sido por la caída no habría logrado notar nada mas alla, que al mismísimo predecesor de lucifer llamado Damon.

Damon Rio y una nueva música Inundo la Habitacion, Todos Vitorearon y Saltaron a Bailar.

Y Elena Vio desde El suelo como Damon se cuadro, Para comenzar a Bailar algo que parecía Prometedor.

_I'm bringing sexy back__  
><em>_Them other boys don't know how to act__  
><em>_I think your special whats behind your back__  
><em>_So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

_Mierda, mierda ,mierda, mierda, Maldita sea._

Pero por sobretodo, alguien podría decirle…

¿Qué mierda iba a ser de ella Si no Dejaba de verle el Paquete A Damon Salvatore?

Damon Le guiño un Ojo, Elena deseo desmallarse.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

_**¡MIERDA!**_

**Continuara…**

Corto, lo se, Pero ya me vendre con el Otro.

¿que tal?

Yo también estaría maldiciendo con premeditación y alevosía si tuviese a semejante hombre en frente como semejantes condiciones.

**¿Coment? Me escantaria saber sus ideas sucias de Damon. Y les hago esta pregunta:**

**Si lo tuviesen en sus manos..¿que le harian? **

**Espero sus Respuesta. ;D**

"_Damon, Damon, Damon, La perdición de Todo Ser vivo."_

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Dolor.**

Estaba encerrada en el cuarto de Stefan, por lo que habría calculado era hora y media, Se sentía patética pero segura, Por ende, Era un progreso, Desde el instante en que se había puesto de pie luego de la pictórica y ridícula caída a causa de su aparente inhabilidad de dejar de observar en donde no debía se había reincorporado y corrido para detenerse solo frente a la puerta de Stefan, había gritado, había llorado y finalmente los últimos cinco minutos se había dedicado a despotricar, insultar y denigrar a Damon en voz alta a todo lo que su garganta Daba.

Pero la música estaba ridículamente alta, y ni el apodia escucharse a sí misma. Camino hasta el gran espejo de roble en frente de la imponente cama con dosel y se miró fijamente, Delgada, Normal, Común, y para nada como todas aquellas mujeres allí abajo, ni la mitad de Ellas, en cambio Damon hacia palidecer a todas aquellos Modelos Perfectos, Con su sola voz y carisma.

Resoplo. ¿voz y carisma?

_Estaba perdida._

Perdida, Torturada y Cansada.

¿Porque tenía que soportarlo? Todo aquel Tormento mental, y para nada, no tenía ni la mitad de los apuntes completos para El día siguiente, y Suspendería, Debería soportar la mirada descontenta de Rick, Damon Seria Feliz y lo peor: No Vería a Stefan hasta el lunes, Tiempo más que suficiente como para que Damon la enloqueciese por completo.

Estaba tan molesta, quería golpearlo, robar su anillo y atarlo a una silla junto a la ventana en pleno día, pero muy en el fondo sabía que solo mentía, aunque lograra atar a Damon a la silla, Jamás tendría le valor de hacerle Daño, porque lo apreciaba, como…bueno, no sabía exactamente en que papel se encontraba Damon ahora, Estaba hecha un manojo de confusión, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Stefan e apareciese por la puerta para no tener que Pensar nunca más en esos molestos sentimientos, En esa confusión que Damon había logrado sembrar en su cabeza, que la hacía sentirse sucia, traidora y querer llorar, pero allí estaba, y el único consuelo que le quedaba era…llorar e insultarlo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Caminó hasta la cama y se recostó en Ella, acurrucándose e intentando recordar como olía Stefan, sin poder definirlo exactamente, más triste aun de lo que se sentía antes descubrió que lo único que podía recordar era el olor a menta y tierra mojada de Damon, Ese invadía sus sentidos, Pero nada del vago olor de Stefan y nada de el en Ella.

_Te quiero Stefan, Ven pronto. Fue lo último que pensó antes de Sumirse en sueños en la que la música Electro Resonaba en sus oídos profundamente._

Soñó con manchas, colores, como los de un ecualizador de música, y con el rostro de Damon intercalado en una docena de Veces. Damon, Sus ojos, Sus labios, Su Cabello Negro Mate, Su Palidez, Su voz.

Como una Grifo Mal cerrado.

Gota. Gota. Gota.

Damon. Damon. Damon.

Para cuando se sentó en el Borde de la cama la música seguía tan Alta Como cuando se había perdido en brazos de Morfeo —Un Morfeo de ojos grises— y calculo haber dormido alrededor de las dos o tres horas, Pero se sentía Fatal, E incluso más Exhausta que antes, Tenia lo que parecía ser el indicio de un ascendente dolor de cabeza y le dolía el cuerpo, estaba triste, muy triste y solo quería que todo terminase.

Y finalmente se rindió, Se miró al espejo y se propuso bajar e intentar convencer A Damon de que parara todo eso, De que ella no era Sano, de que no lo había sido desde un principio, que viese cuánto daño le estaba haciendo, que se detuviera, convencida de no rendirse hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, sin importar que tuviese que rogar o suplicar, Necesitaba un descanso, aquello estaba acabando con ella.

Se desvistió lentamente y se acercó hasta el cuarto de baño, Entro a la regadera y Agradeció en voz alta cuando sintió el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo, El shampoo de Stefan le hizo recordar vagamente como Olía, A sol y Avellanas, o Chocolate, Cálido, Amarillo, Su estrella y luz personal, una vez fuera y en ropa interior se sintió mucho más animada, Tomo una blusa manga larga color vino tinto y los mismos jeans que había traído puestos esa mañana. Se colocó las converse y se peinó el cabello Ondulado por la humedad del agua caliente. Una vez considero haber reunido todo el valor necesario salió del cuarto decidida a bajar.

Pero nada en el mundo iba a prepararla para lo que encontraría afuera.

Botellas, vasos y alcohol por todas partes, parejas hablando, riendo, y besándose por toda la casa, como si no hubiese un mañana, bajo haciendo todo lo posible por permanecer desapercibida, y tampoco tuvo que esforzarse mucho, entre tanta piel, Ella parecía una monja, miro el Lobby de la casa, que permanecía en las mismas condiciones de Hotel comunal del Vestíbulo de arriba, nada de Damon por ningún lugar ¿Dónde se había metido?.

Comenzaba a deprimirse y sentirse incomoda de nuevo, Con los ánimos por los suelos subió las escaleras evadiendo los vasos y botellas regados por todo el Piso y los gemidos y Risitas de las parejitas por todos los rincones, iba a dirigirse a su cuarto y resignarse a pasar el resto de la noche refunfuñando debajo dela colcha cuando una oscura puerta de roble capto su atención.

¡Claro¡ ¡La habitación de Damon!

Se sintió estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes y reprimiendo una risita nerviosa tomo en pomo de la puerta con una mano, y al hacer contacto con el frio metal su mente despertó y se quedó congelada en el espacio-tiempo.

¿Y si Damon no estaba presentable? ¿Y si Estaba Digamos…err Desnudo, o Duchándose? Ya antes la se había plantado en frente suyo por su mala maña de no tocar la puerta, y había tomado de todo su autocontrol para no echar ninguna miradita hacia abajo, ahora desafortunadamente no sería capaz de hacerlo mismo, su autocontrol estaba hecho trizas, y su confusión de sentimientos no la dejarían pensar en claro.

Retrocedió todo lo que puso dispuesta a Irse de allí sin mover la puerta, Pero al moverla, la puerta mal cerrada se corrió hacia adelante Profiriendo un pequeño chillido por la falta de aceite, Elena se paralizo y Quiso gritar de frustración pero no se movió del lugar completamente aterrorizada, Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza y peleo contra las ganas de mirar por la hendija que la puerta semi-abierta le proporcionaba o darse media vuelta y salir pitando de allí. Lucho, pero llego a la conclusión de que una simple mirada no haría daño a nadie, si Damon Estaba indispuesto o desnudo, o ridículo, ella se iría antes de que el pudiese verla y montarle alguna escenita, y si estaba bebiendo bourbon como de costumbre se arriesgaría entrar, probablemente ni aun así entraría, su valentía se había ido al caño y Solo sentía curiosidad, como cuando se había caído al tropezarse con su camisa y lo había encontrado durmiendo, con aquel rostro tan pacifico que parecía casi imposible creer que Detrás de él se encontrase un personalidad Tan caótica.

Se acercó de nuevo, Orillándose para poder observar mejor, Damon estaba en la cama, de espalda a la puerta, Su espalda desnuda contrastaba como una hoja de papel contra las sabanas de seda negra, Elena se sintió decepcionada de no poder observar su cara durmiente de nuevo, pero podría con ello, Estaba lista para dar medio vuelta hasta que reparo en El Desastre y remolino de ropas que había en el suelo, Su camisa negra, los pantalones de Diseñador de los que Caroline tanto hablaba, todo en orden, menos una cosa.

Un sostén De encaje Rojo.

Frunció el Ceño aun sin entender concentrados en la Pieza, intentando ver más de cerca, hasta que escucho una risita y miro de nuevo hacia la cama aterrorizada.

¿Damon Había despertado? Mierda, ¡Damon La había descubierto! ¡Damon Iba a lincharla! Sentía las piernas embutidas en cemento macizo. Miro aterrada que Damon se reincorporo quedando boca arriba en la cama y una figura femenina se recostaba a su pecha parcialmente encima de Ella, con una melena Larga y salvaje color miel y una sonrisa Encantada, Damon tomo un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos y lo Coloco en su lugar detrás de su oreja, ambos se sonrieron con complicidad el uno al otro con un brillo que se Clavaba como colmillos en el pecho de Elena.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que sus manos Estaban Hechas puños y que se estaba clavando las uñas en la palma de las manos hasta el punto de hacerse Daño, Dio un traspié hacia atrás un gemido se escapó de su garganta, Logro contener la mayor parte de él, Pero suficiente salió al exterior como para que la pareja de la cama mirase hacia la puerta medio abierta, los Ojos de la chica eran turquesas y sus rasgos Felinos y Suaves, Era Hermosa sin Duda, Ella parecía no ver nada pero El rostro de Damon Se oscureció, y El brillo Gris y alarmado de sus ojos le Lanzo un latigazo de Dolor a Elena en el Pecho cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella Retrocedió aún más casi perdiendo el equilibrio, y solo cuando Damon Rápidamente se quitaba a la chica de encima de manera brusca, la castaña reaccionó y se echó a Correr A todo lo que sus adolorida piernas Daban, corrió por todo el pasillo y paso por todas aquellas habitaciones vacías, corrió aun cuando paso la habitación de Stefan, No podía Ver bien y descubrió entonces que se debía que estaba llorando sin Control, Las manos le temblaban y se sentía traicionada, traicionada por un hombre que no le debía nada.

_¿Porque? ¡Todo aquello era demasiado confuso!_

Disminuyo la velocidad casi al final del pasillo de habitaciones de la segunda planta, coloco un brazo sobre una de las paredes para permitirse tomar aliento entre jadeos y Gemidos Ahogados, El pecho le dolía, y no solo por el hecho de que no podía respirar.

_¿Cómo había permitido hacerse ilusiones? ¡Eso era lo que más le molestaba!_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y las Lágrimas aún se Colaban por sus ojos, Su camisa estaba empapada de sudor y lágrimas y sus palmas adoloridas por el trato de sus uñas, había los ojos decidida a encerrarse bajo pestillo en una de las tantas habitaciones hasta el día siguiente, o hasta que pudiese tranquilizarse, pero cuando lo hizo el pasillo había desaparecido, y el suelo, y su vista entera, cuando abrió los ojos lo único que vio fue Gris.

El gris de los ojos de Damon Tan cerca de Ella que sentía su respiración contra la suya propia.

El recuerdo y el dolor latiguearon y quemaron de nuevo en su pecho, haciéndola empujarlo con toda su fuerza y gemir rabiosamente de nuevo.

—¡Aléjate de mí!— Le grito, El vampiro estaba serio, neutro, era imposible leer su rostro, pero solo la línea tensa de su mandíbula indicaba que tan nervioso estaba.

—Elena…—Comenzó.

Pero Ella no quería escuchar.

—¿Cómo pudiste?—Susurro con voz rota, Sin saber si estaba más furiosa consigo misma por dejarse ver tan débil o con Damon por haberle hecho…¿eso? Ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada después de todo.

Damon se mantuvo callado, Pero su mirada era intensa, penetrante, Leyéndola, Calculando quien sabe que, Elena no podía entender nada, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, furiosa porque aquello le había afectado tanto, furiosa por ser tan ingenua, ¿bañándose? ¿Indispuesto? ¡Si claro!

Damon la tomo del Brazo y la atrajo hacia el con tanta fuerza que cuando choco con su cuerpo la dejo sin aliento, la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y aun cuando Elena quiso Separarse él no la soltó, desesperado, aferrado a ella. Hasta que finalmente ella se quebró y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, a llorar desconsolada por todo, por su cansancio, por Klaus, por todas aquellas tareas acumuladas y por Damon, por todo, pero el no la soltaba ni amainaba su agarre. Y ella secretamente solo quería que nunca la soltase, pero aquello estaba mal y él debía soltarla, así como en otro sentido ella debía soltarlo a él, porque aquel dolor en su pecho no se iba, subió la mirada y el la mirada tan penetrantemente que la hizo estremecerse, mortalmente serio, como jamás lo había visto, y entonces ella se acercó.

Y lo besó, lento y tiernamente, para desarmarlo, y desarmarse en el Camino y finalmente cuando se separó de él, Fue Damon el que se acercó para besarla de nuevo, pero con la conmoción Damon había aflojado su agarra y ella se deslizo fuera de él tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a correr de nuevo de camino a la habitación de Stefan, Con lagrima contenidas.

Esta vez Damon no la siguió

_Lo odiaba, _Pensó. _Lo odiaba por haberla hecho quererlo._

**Continuara…**

Odienme, Vale, Tengo tres capítulos escritos, Pero perdi mi coneccion a internet, cuando no es una cosa es la otra, pero acales traigo el cap, Ya no empezanos a complicar, pero es invitable si queremos a estos dos junto ¿o no?

No puedo simplemente tirar a Elena a los Brazos de Damon asi porque asi, Eso es Occ del malo y horrendo.

**¿Merezco revienw? Es lo único que me inspira, Ahora que después del 4x01 odio a Elena mas de lo que puedo decir, Por cierto, decidí continuar Safe & Sound con Los pov Damon de los capitulso oficiales, Pasense por allí mis amores, Les gustara, se los aseguro.**

— _¡Estarías Viva! ¡Y tendrías Todo lo que querías!, ¡Todo lo que te merecías! Y aunque no lo Entendía Antes, Lo entiendo Ahora y eso quería para ti Elena.—_

**Damon Salvatore.**

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿no me esperaban tan rápido verdad? ¡ja! Honestamente, ni yo me esperaba tan rápido…**

Pero Millones de Gracias por todos los reviews, Hace años habría dejado este fict botado de no ser por ustedes, Cada comentario es leído al menos como diez veces, hasta que se me queda grabado en la memoria, Los adoro.

Acá el capítulo.

**TVD no es mío, ¿creen sinceramente que teniendo a Damon para mi yo pudiese enteramente separarme de la cama?**

**Capítulo 9 : **_Mierda/Infierno._

Se quitó la Sudadera con furia, Y gruño de ira cuando las mangas largas se aferraron a sus manos, Se vio contra el Espejo de roble frente a la cama, Con sus Jeans y sus Sencillo Sujetadores Blancos de algodón, Ja! Era comprensible por qué Damon no había elegido liarse con Ella esta noche, La mitad de las mujeres Allá Abajo estaba Vestida de manera más…interesante.

_Bueno, Tampoco como si le importara mucho que Damon no Se hubiese liado con ella, más Bien, era un alivio que no lo hubiese intentado. ¿Verdad?_

_¿¡Verdad!?_

Otro ataque de llanto fue la Respuesta A su pregunta, Maldito Damon, Maldita Ella y Maldita Ilusión, ¿Cómo se había ilusionado? ¿Qué le dijo que tenía el derecho de hacerlo? ¿Por qué aquello le afectaba tanto? Estaba molesta, Increíblemente Molesta consigo misma por dejarse llorar por ello. Molesta por el Hecho de haberse dejado ver por Damon cuando Husmeaba, Molesta por El hecho de Haber sollozado en alto al verlo, y aún más molesta por la cara descompuesta que Damon Había puesto.

_Él no tenía que Preocuparse por lo que ella sintiese, Él Era libre de Revolcarse con cuanta mujerzuela se le antojase, Eso no era Problema de Elena, Ella tenía A Stefan, Y su Hermoso y Cálido Stefan._

Entonces, ¿Por qué mierda salió corriendo entonces? ¿Por qué rayos lloraba ahora? Era todo Confusión, Nervios y Dolor, Odiaba a Damon, Lo odiaba por Estar Allí, Lo odiaba porque no salía de su mente, porque invadía sus sueños, Lo odiaba porque se le había metido por debajo de la Piel, lo Odiaba porque El maldito la había ilusionado, y se odiaba por haberse dejado ilusionar.

¿Qué esperaba? _Pensó Con Burla ¿Qué él se mantuviese Casto y puro Mientras la cortejaba? Ja! EL solo Hecho era risible, Damon Salvatore era….Bueno, Era Damon, Y él no le pertenecía a Nada ni le rendía cuentas A absolutamente Nadie, El solo había estado jugando Con ella._

_¿_Pero en qué momento ella había comenzado a Creerle?

Gruño por décima vez en el Día y Con el Antebrazo para limpiarse las mejillas con Tanta fuerza que sintió su piel Arder, Estaba molesta, y No le importó en lo absoluto.

Tocaron la puerta Con insistencia y Elena Casi escupe el corazón del susto. _Mierda, Menos mal y había echado pestillo. _Tomo la camisa que se había quitado tiempo atrás entre sus manos camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo a varios pasos de ella cayendo en cuenta de la verdad.

_Ninguna Persona Allá abajo tocaría al entrar, Todos estaban demasiado Borrachos y Demasiado…Ocupados en otras actividades Extracurriculares como para Molestarse en tocar alguna puerta, además ¿Cómo iban a saber que Adentro había alguien?. _Se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

_Mierda._

Sintió la ira correr por su venas.

—¡Lárgate Damon!— Grito con voz fúrica.

Los toques persistieron, Insistentes, Seguros.

—¡He Dicho que te largues!—Bramó. _Vete con todas tus rubias voluptuosas. _Quiso decir, pero se abstuvo, Él no tenía por qué saber cuánto había herido su orgullo.

Lo escucho Removerse y Dar pasos indecisos.

Elena temblaba y la camisa Cayó al suelo.

—Elena…—Susurró—Elena, Escucha…yo…—La castaña Escucho un Gruñido Ahogado del otro lado de la puerta y una pizca de miedo invadió su pecho, Tan solo una pizca que no afecto para nada la rabia y el dolor contenidos en su pecho.

—Elena.—Llamó, Su voz era Profunda, Gutural y Ronca, Lo suficiente Como para que los vellos del cuello de Elena se levantaran.—Abre La maldita Puerta.—Su tono Era Tranquilo, Ronco y Controlado.

—¡No!—Dijo Lentamente, Pero su voz ya no tenía al misma determinación de Antes, Se maldijo a sí misma.—Quiero que te vayas Lejos.—Continuo.—Lejos de Mi.—Susurró.

—¿Así que eso es lo que quieres?— Dijo el vampiro Con su voz de lija, pero Por su tono Elena pudo imaginarse que su expresión Era amarga. _¿Por qué estaba molesto? _Él no le debía nada a ella después de todo.

Ninguno de los dos se debía nada al otro, Porque ellos no tenían nada, ellos no podían tener nada, punto y final. _Sin importar cuanto le dolía ahora._

Lo correcto era lo correcto aquí y en china, ya…!_Era suficiente!. _La rabia en su cuerpo la hacía ver rojo. _Puede que el la halla ilusionado, y la hubiese Torturado durante todos estos días, Pero Ella no era un Chiste, y los sentimientos en su pecho no tenían nada de gracioso._

—Elena.—Dijo, Su voz sonaba Febril, Ronca y Inestable.—Abre la maldita Puerta o te Juro por todo lo que Puedas Pensar que la Voy a tirar Abajo.—Musitó—No te lo voy a permitir.—Dijo.—No te vas a Cerrar, No antes de que yo…—Gruñó de nuevo.—Abre la puerta Elena, abre la puerta o yo conseguiré como entrar.—

La castaña prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta. _¿Tirarla Abajo? No era necesario, aquello debía acabar, ellos debían hablar, él debía comprender que no podía continuar con Ello, y Ella debía eliminar todo sentimiento que pudiese haber crecido en su pecho, aquello no cabía a lugar, era imposible, Y Dolía, Dolía molestamente, nadie merecía Aquello, Porque ella no era Katherine, Stefan no se merecía aquello, Era bueno, y Puro._

_Aquello estaba mal, muy mal, Y lo que fuese que tuviese que decir Damon no iba a arreglarlo, y ¡Mierda!, Ella no Era cualquier Rubia que el Pudiese manipular._

Su mano Rodeó el Pomo de la Puerta y preparándose mentalmente para una charla posiblemente Dolorosa la trajo hacia sí misma, Abrió la Boca para Decirle sus verdades pero la voz nunca Atravesó su garganta.

¿_Porque?_

Porque Damon se había Adentrado como una Sombra en la habitación inmediatamente después de que la puerta se abriese y había callado a Elena.

_Con sus labios._

Sus brazos la rodearon inmediatamente con Aquella fuerza capaz de partirla en dos, Como una pitón, Aferrado a ella con desesperación, con dolor, Como si no quisiese soltarla, y Elena comprendió que El también Entendía Todo los Errores que estaban cometiendo, y por muy malvado que fuese sabía que ello estaría mal, Ella debía parar, Pero los labios de Damon la Desvinculaban de la tierra y la mandaban a Una dimensión desconocida en la que Era adicta a su calidez, Con hambre, con Ardor, con desesperación, El choque Eléctrico de sus brazos casi la noquea, Como si la electricidad corriese por las venas de Damon y El la descargase en ella, Carbonizada, paralizada.

Damon Quemaba, Tenia la Temperatura de un Incendio Forestal, Y cuando se separó de ella Escondió su nariz en la curva del cuello De Elena sin aflojar su agarre, como si ella fuese a desvanecerse, su Olor lleno los pulmones de ella, Damon Olía A Tierra Mojada, Fértil y Menta, A Frio, Delicioso, Adictivo, Damon Olía a Infierno.

_Al infiero Cociéndose Bajo su piel._

Aquello debía terminar, Tenía que terminar, no importa cuánto Doliese.

—No.— Dijo y su voz sonó acallada contra la piel de Elena, su aliento mandó millones de escalofríos a lo largo de su columna Vertebral.—No me dejes, No te atrevas a mirarme con odio, No tú.—Susurró tan bajo que solo Ella pudo escucharlo.—No me lo perdonaré.—

Aquello la desarmó, Todo en Damon Era tortura, burla y Cinismo, Jamás había conocido nada más allá de su Necesidad de causar dolor e incomodidad a donde quiera que fuese, Pero había un Damon mas Allá, Ella lo sabía, uno Escondido, uno Dormido, Sabia que El jamás lo aceptaría, se había convencido de Ello, Y ahora, él se lo mostraba, Vulnerable, Solo, y Tan amargo como había sonado, Sus brazos que habían permanecido a cada lado mientras el vampiro la mantenía inmóvil lo acunaron, con aquella necesidad enternecedora.

_¿habría realmente algo más allá del burlón Vampiro Malvado que siempre molestaba a la gente? ¿Había algo realmente bueno en él?_

Damon la miraba, Sin que Ella se diese cuenta, había dolor en sus ojos, y esta vez cuando la besó Elena Perdió La noción del Espacio y el Tiempo, y cuando él atrapó su Labio Inferior con sus dientes mientras sus dedos se hundían en su Cintura con fuerza, La mordió lento, Elena Quiso Gritar Y se acercó más a Él, Que ardía con más intensidad conforme Pasaban los minutos, Como una Estrella explosionando, y arrastrándola a ella En su trayectoria.

Las manos de Él Viajaron hasta su espalda y bajaron La cinturilla de Sus Jeans con Tortuosa lentitud, llegaron hasta sus glúteos y Cuando La castaña hubo estado segura de que ya nada podía ser mejor la apretó contra él En un Gruñido Ronco.

_Mierda Santa._

Elena Vio un Rastro de Claridad y se aferró a Él, recordando Vagamente la razón por la que había abierto la Puerta, Tan lejano parecía el hecho de Que él la había...¿Engañado?, pero aún seguía Allí.

_¿A quién Mierda le Importa por Qué Abriste la puerta? ¡Agradece mejor el haberlo Hecho! Gritaba La vocecilla en su interior._

Lo empujo con fuerzas lejos de Ella, y el Vampiro aturdido Dio un traspiés hacia Atrás, La observo Dolido, Ella Miró sus ojos Grises, Líquidos, Fluidos, Como un Rio de Mercurio Y recordó Su clase de Literatura cuando la Sra Gray Recitó que Según Dante el Infierno Era Helado, Elena se había Preguntado cómo alguien Puede Llegar hasta tal Absurda Afirmación.

_Pero ella Ahora Sabia._

El infierno Era Helado, Helado y Gris pero de alguna manera Liquido como Los ojos de Damon Salvatore frente a ella.

—Aléjate de Mi.—Dijo en un Jadeo, y su voz interna se quejó, Ella misma preferiría arrancarse un Brazo a mordiscos antes de Salir de Aquella habitación.—Vete con Modelos de Pasarela.—¿Modelos de pasarela? ¿Eso era todo lo que se le ocurría? Estaba fuera de Lugar, Estaba aún entre este mundo y la dimensión a la que Damon la había mandado.

Damon se enderezó, Parecía Aturdido y Desubicado, Elena Entendía el porqué, Ella también lo Estaba, Todo el Mundo parecía Carecer de sentido, Todas la cosas se veían innecesarias y nada Era más importante que el Fundirse con Aquel hombre hasta quemar cada una de la venas de su cuerpo, La necesidad era absurda y jamás había sentido aquello, como si muriese a cada segundo que se separaba de él, Era agónico y la aturdía a ella también. Pero ella tenía Orgullo, Y le demostraría que no era como cualquiera. _Oh, bueno, al menos esa era la idea._

Damon Dio un paso hacia Ella mirándola tan Refulgentemente Que Elena tuvo que Desviar la Mirada para no Lanzarse en sus brazos.

_¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer esos pucheros? ¡Mierda! De aquella manera no duraría demasiado._

Intento concentrarse en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa, pero no en su mirada, y fue allí donde Reparo en cómo se Veía.

_Santa Madre del Amor Hermoso._

Damon Estaba Parado Frente a Ella Descalzo y Descamisado, El Sudor Recorría su pecho Haciéndolo Ver De un Crema Perlado, Sus ojos Brillaban Como dos Luces de Neón Refulgentes entre la Oscuridad Mate de su Cabello, No era un Cabello que Decía "Follé" Sino un Cabello que Decía "Estoy en pleno Proceso De Follar Decidiendo que tan Sexy puedo Verme". Unos Jeans Negros Colgaban Precariamente de sus Caderas Como si se los hubiese puesto con rapidez y fuesen a caerse en cualquier momento, EL primer Botón Bailaba Desabrochado Frente a los Ojos de Elena Invitándole a poner el Segundo en su misma Condición. Y El delgado Y fino camino de Vellos Oscuros que comenzaba debajo de El Ombligo se perdía bajo El cierre de los Jeans, Asegurándole a Elena una Cosa.

_No había Ropa Interior debajo._

Sus piernas Flaqueaban, Aquello Era demasiado Fuego y Perfección en un Hombre, Aquello era un pecado, un Sacrilegio.

Damon Dio otro Paso cerca de Ella, Y La miro Ferozmente, Quemándola, Devorándola, Y Elena No tenía capacidad alguna de Hablar, Estaba demasiado Envuelta, Demasiado Hipnotizada, Demasiado Consumida.

Damon Enrolló Sus dedos delgados en El bordillo de Sus Jeans tirando de ellos Para Atraerla hacia Él.

_Y Ella cerró los Ojos con Fuerza Lamentándose por su falta de autocontrol, pero todo lo que quería era respirarlo, hasta el punto de no poder oler nada más, Damon se veía ridículamente atractivo. Pero entonces, No había nada en lo que Damon no fuera Enteramente Sexy, Él podría Estar Bailando Merengue con algunos Pasos de Salsa y Podría Haber sido igual de Malditamente Sexy que como si estuviese cortando el Césped._

Sus labios Rosa Viejo Buscaron los de Ella Casi por Inercia, Con hambre, Con decisión. Como un depredador, Solo que Elena se descubrió queriendo ser Devorada. Las Manos de Ella se Aferraron al Cuello del Vampiro ya sin resistencia alguna y el la Empujo hasta la pared del Cuarto Levantándola hacia Arriba en un gesto mudo, Ella enredo sus piernas en la Cintura de Él, piel contra Piel Era simplemente Desquiciante y Delicioso porque aquel Hombre Ardía en Llamas Escandalosas. Ella Gimió Cuando la Punta del La Lengua del Vampiro Acaricio debajo de la suya propia y Le incitó. Aquello era simplemente Desquiciante, como si nunca pudiese tener suficiente. Las manos de Ella Vagaron hasta la espalda del Pelinegro, Sintiendo sus músculos tensos y húmedos bajo su tacto, Damon Hacia maravillas con sus labios y Ella Arañó Su espalda en un intento de controlarse, Pero En el Momento en el que El vampiro Gruñó Ronca Y Guturalmente en su Boca Debido a Ello Todo atisbo de Racionalidad se Desapareció.

¿Cómo_ pudo haber vivido sin aquello antes?_

Quería Quemarse, Quería Morir Allí Mismo Carbonizada, y entonces Damon la Soltó y la Dejo de Pie en el Suelo, Aun Aprisionándola contra la pared con su propio Cuerpo. Elena estaba Mareada, La Habitación Daba Vueltas, Y Damon parecía Entenderla pues La Tenia Firmemente Agarrada de la cintura, Quiso Gritar y Golpearlo por haberse Detenido, Abrió la Boca aun Insegura de Poder hablar, Iba a protestar, Pero una mano abandono su cintura y el dedo índice de Damon callo su boca.

—Elena…—Comenzó—Yo nunca preferiría a Ninguna Otra Modelo de Pasarela ni a ninguna mujer por Delante de Ti— Dijo con un voz Gutural e inestable que parecía Rasgada contra un papel de Lija.—Escucha, Porque no lo repetiré de nuevo, Nadie, Absolutamente Nadie, Podría Traerme de Cabeza y cambiar lo que pienso de la manera en que lo haces tú—

Mechones de Cabello Negro se pegaban sudorosos a su frente, Despeinado De manera Celestial, Era un ángel de la perdición, Un Ángel caído, Un Demonio Hermoso, Con el Mismísimo Lucifer Adentro.

Porque Damon no Solo Olía y Se Veía Como El Infierno.

Damon Era el Infierno.

El puto Infierno en la Tierra, Y Ella quería Quemarse.

_¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer? Elena Había Olvidado Eso Por completo, E incluso ahora vagamente lo Recordaba._

Damon miró Sus labios de nuevo y El mercurio en su mirada se oscurecio, la miro a los ojos nuevamente con hambre renovada, y Elena olvido de nuevo de lo que hablaba, lo que había pasado antes y como había llegado hasta alli. _Nada importaba._

—y ahora más que nunca…¿Sabes Por qué?—Continuó Damon Mirando a sus ojos Fijamente, La miraba como si pudiese Ver a través de su alma, Como si el Necesitase que Ella asintiera, necesitando desesperadamente Que ella Creyera en él, De manera tan penetrante que ardía, Mercurio Liquido Concentrado, Elena se sentía incapaz de hablar de nuevo—Porque Ahora que te he probado, Estoy seguro de que Nadie Sabrá Mejor que tu.—Finalizó.

Y entonces Volvió a Besarla.

_Estaba Jodida, Garrafalmente Jodida y Perdida, Porque lo quería ¿vale? ¡Lo aceptaba! Quería Damon Salvatore. _

Ella lo beso con Hambre también, Desesperada por hacerla olvidar de nuevo, pero era inútil, Porque Elena ya Había Recordado.

Recordado que no importaba cuanto quisiese a Damon, Su lugar estaba y siempre estaría con Stefan.

Ella seguía Siendo la novia de su Hermano, y el, El Maldito Hermano de su Novio.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

Nada mientras él la estuviese besando como si no Existiese un mañana, bueno, Tal vez el, al igual que Ella no quisiese un mañana, Solo el Presente, Segura de que luego Lloraría desconsoladamente por ello.

**Continuará…**

_¿Qué tal?_

**¿coment? **

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No sé que me pasa, Simplemente, sigo y sigo escribiendo, espero que esto dure para siempre, aunque sé que es poco realista.**

**¡Aprovechen mientras la inspiración dure!**

**Aquí les va…**

**Capitulo 10:** _Perdida_

Volvió en sí lentamente, Como si su alma estuviese escurriéndose por su cuerpo de nuevo, Volvió de un letargo sin sueños, de una agradable obscuridad absoluta, Como si hubiese estado de pie en medio de una habitación totalmente obscura toda la noche, Antes, aquello le hubiese aterrado, El sueño más que fácilmente se hubiese convertido en pesadillas, habría estado aterrada de que algunos brazos huesudos o garras sangrientas la atraparan por la espalda, pero ahora, no había sentido ningún tipo de miedo, había permanecido flotando y caminando alrededor de aquella obscuridad absoluta sin pizca de miedo o terror, se descubrió dándole igual el hecho de que estuviese allí sin una molécula de luz, pero Cuando abrió sus ojos entendió el motivo.

Había estado descansando en el pecho de Damon mientras éste la rodeaba firmemente con un brazo sobre su cintura, no había experimentado miedo alguno en la oscuridad penetrante de su sueño, Pero entonces ya no le tenía miedo alguno a Damon.

_Damon era la oscuridad, y ahora que ella parecía haber hecho las paces con él, ya nada podía asustarle._

Recordó entonces la capacidad asombrosa que Damon poseía de moverse entre las sombras fluidamente sin ser detectado, como si la obscuridad fuese simplemente una extremidad más de su cuerpo, el mismo maleaba y moldeaba las sombras para que lo protegiesen o retrocediesen a gusto propio, Damon estaba en sintonía con la oscuridad, y ahora que ella estaba en sintonía con él, La oscuridad parecía darle la bienvenida con el mismo gusto que a su amo.

_Así que esto se sentía liarse con la oscuridad._

Abrió los ojos totalmente resignada a hacerle frente al día que se cernía sobre ella, no había mayores lamentaciones salvo las de la culpa por haberlo besado hasta que le Doliesen los labios y por haberse quedado dormida abrazada a él, intoxicada por su olor, por su calidez y por el Hielo derretido de sus ojos.

Ninguno había pasado la raya, porque una tristeza gigantesca se asomaba por encima de cada caricia y de cada beso, El sabia también que aquello estaba mal, y que así como había comenzado debía terminar, a diferencia de Ella, Damon como siempre se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, como con todas aquellas cosas de la vida con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Pero lo sabía, Elena lo sentía en la impaciencia de sus besos, en la desesperación de sus caricias, como si quisiese retener todo lo que pudiese de Ella, Atraparla, Evitar que se fuese.

_Pero ella tampoco quería irse a ninguna parte._

No había pasado nada salvo el hecho de que habían estado abrazados mirándose el uno al otro por la mayoría de la noche, Damon salió de la habitación por un estimado de veinte minutos para "despachar" al resto de los invitados de la fiesta, lo que a Elena sinceramente le pareció una eternidad, reprimió las lágrimas con esfuerzo, enviando al fondo de su mente la culpabilidad y el miedo que sentía sobre su recién descubierta necesidad de Damon, Pero cuando volvió ella ya estaba acostado en la cama, viendo la pared fijamente, sintiéndose extremadamente exhausta, lo último que recordó fue sentir sus brazos rodeándola antes de caer en la oscuridad aletargante.

A su lado Damon seguía fielmente dormido, Se levantó parcialmente, quedando semi-sentada Y lo observo regocijándose en la paz que parecía invadir sus sueños, Su cabello estaba vuelto un hermoso desastre, Negro mate, Como la oscuridad de sus sueños, Resplandeciente en millones de Arcoíris cuando la luz del sol lo tocaba, parecía casi demasiado Fino como para ser Humano, Recordó entonces que la plumas de su Cuervo eran igual de Fluctuantes, y se mordió la comisura de la boca reprimiendo las ganas de hundir sus dedos en su cabello, No quería despertarlo, prefirió entonces seguir observándolo.

Sus labios estaban aún hinchados y el rosa viejo que normalmente los adornaba era ahora de un rosáceo más intenso, su piel Crema color Vainilla acentuaba las largas pestañas negras que finalizaban sus parpados cerrados y sus cejas arqueadas casi en una mueca burlona, burlándose de ella por su furtiva observación, debajo de esos parpados se encontraban los dos icebergs más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto, y de solo recordar el fuego con el que la miraba hace tan pocas horas quiso suspirar.

_Estaba perdida, Como una Quinceañera._

Entonces los labios de Damon se Abrieron y susurraron con voz pastosa algo que la hizo enrojecer como un tomate radioactivo.

—Solo para que conste.—Argumentó con una voz aun no lista para hablar.—Se cuan irresistible, perfecto, Hermoso, Imponente y majestuoso soy, Sin embargo…—Dijo antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla con diversión.—Sigue siendo Muy del tipo psicópata Acosador que me observes fijamente mientras duermo.—Sonrió de lado en un gesto que casi le causa un Infarto a la humana.—sin importar lo que El libro de Crepúsculo tenga que decir al respecto.—

Elena rodó los ojos.

—Recuerdo Haber leído que a Bella le encantaba que Edward la viese dormir.— Se Defendió.

La sonrisa de Damon se ensancho hasta ser casi dolorosamente radiante de ver.

—Entonces, eso era porque Bella no tenía nada de interesante, y simplemente se sentía "maravillada" -o Puñeteramente Suertuda si me preguntas- de Descubrir a Un apuesto vampiro observándola mientras babeaba la almohada.—Susurró como si estuviese diciendo algo confidencial.—Pero yo se cuán perfecto soy, y el hecho de que me mires mientras duermo solo me hace sentir amenazado.—La última palabra sonó con deliberado Drama.—¿Quién sabe si planeabas Violarme mientras Duermo?—Su ceño se frunció en un Fingido y Sobreactuado miedo.

Elena rió.

—No es como si Fueras a Resistirte de Cualquier manera.— Y Damon sonrió lobunamente para guiñarle un ojo, el corazón de Elena dio un vuelco— Además sé que tal vez Prefirieses descubrir a Angelina Jolie observándote fijamente, Debe ser una verdadera decepción.—

El vampiro hizo una mueca y pareció considerarlo.

—Los Labios de Angelina se ven bastantes apetecible la verdad.—Confesó— y Sé que estoy diciendo esto arriesgándome a recibir un…—Se apresuró a Decir, pero fue interrumpido.

_Pum_.

—…Almohadazo.— Termino la Frase quitándose la almohada de la cara para observar a Elena con expresión Ofuscada.— Pero los tuyos son una verdadera Exquisitez.

Elena volvió a sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, pero su pecho de hincho de Orgullo, recriminándose que era eso lo que realmente quería escuchar desde un principio.

Damon le miraba de nuevo Intensamente, Elena sabía lo que quería, Damon la había mirado de esa misma manera una infinidad de veces la noche anterior, Ella ahora podría poner escusas, podría comenzar el día como se supone debería, Dejando en claro que lo de la noche pasada fue un error, que aquello no debía repetirse, Damon insistiría y ella pelearía, finalmente el al miraría dolido y se iría.

O podía…Unir sus labios con los de él e intentar olvidar por última vez lo que seguramente debería enfrentar después.

Como acababa de Hacer.

_Es la última vez. _Se prometió.

_La última vez._

**Continuara…**

_**Ok este cap esta cortito, lo sé, pero me pareció de lo más tierno o gracioso —Todo lo tierno que puedo ser hablando de Damon Salvatore.—, o no lo sé, para inspirarme y dejar mi odio hacia de Elena de lado por el momento me volví a ver el Capítulo 3x19 con ese Besazo de Delena, y Esa Elena que parecía realmente consumida por Damon, Esa Elena por la que yo apuesto en cada capítulo nuevo que sale.**_

_**¿Coment?**_

_**Salvatore's Girl.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**_ Esa Lengua._

—Tengo que ir a casa, debo hablar con Alaric.— Pudo decir Elena una vez que se separó de él y logró sentarse completamente en cama.

Damon tomó su muñeca y tiró de ella de nuevo para hacerla recostarse.

—No.— Se quejó.—Quédate Aquí.—Dijo.—Durmamos todo el día.— Murmuro antes de arrugar el ceño.—Pero primero cierra las ventanas.—

Elena rió y Damon arrugó aún más el rostro.

—Esto no estaría pasando si no te hubieses bebido tu peso en litros de Bourbon ayer.— Le reprochó.

—Aguafiestas—

—Alcohólico—

—¿mhhm?— Damon la atrapó con sus brazos.

—Damon, Debo irme, y decirle a Alaric que no tengo ni la mitad de la tarea realizada.—

—¿Puedo obligarlo a Aprobarte sabes?—le murmuró al oído.—El jamás lo recordaría, además no creo que le moleste siquiera, después de todo ya lo he matado dos veces.— se encogió de hombros.

Elena se mordió la lengua.

_Obligarlo._

Aquello no era correcto pero…

_No recordaría nada._

¿Obligarlo?

Sonaba tan tentador…

—No, no es lo correcto.— Sentenció sacudiendo la cabeza.—Debo ir y hablar con el.—

Damon suspiró profundamente y contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Ya me lo temía.—Susurró.—Levantó la cabeza y Elena vio por el rabillo del ojo que la miraba fijamente, intento no enrojecer con mucho esfuerzo.

—Vuelve a casa cuando Termines, Tengo algunas cosas para ti El dia de Hoy.— Dijo y depósito y casto beso en la mejilla de la humana, antes de voltearse y continuar durmiendo.

La humana se removió indecisa. ¿Debía seguir con aquello? ¿o debía acabarlo de una vez? Era mejor cortar por lo sano, poner los pies en la tierra, y limitarse a sentirse miserable hasta que…hasta que bueno, hasta que Stefan llegase.

Pero aquel era un momento decisivo de su vida, aquel era el momento que Stefan quería que ella tuviese, el tiempo junto Damon que finalmente la haría decidirse por uno de los dos hermanos, antes no había querido aceptarlo, pero ahora, el hecho de negar que sentía algo por Damon era prácticamente como tener un elefante en la habitación y seguir diciendo que allí no había nada.

_Era estúpido._

Por supuesto era consciente de que aunque aquel era el momento correcto ni de lejos era algo justo para Stefan, Los pensamientos en su mente parecían haber tomado Contienda, Aquellos que querían defender Su amor por Stefan Atacaban, confiados porque había salido victoriosos en todos aquellos decisivos momentos anteriores, y Elena anteriormente siempre había confiado en ellos, es la solidez de su amor con Stefan, Sin Embargo, la constante perdida de aquellos pensamientos que apoyaban a Damon los había hecho mas Estrategas, Mas Furicos, Mas despiadados, y Ellos no estaban soltando Rehenes, El Amor a Favor de Stefan podía ser bien Grande pero Aquella Llama que Gritaba Damon Salvatore en su Interior quemaba como el mismo Demonio.

Y Elena no estaba segura de si podría sobrevivir a aquel Fuego cruzado. ¿Qué hacer cuando ninguno de los dos merecía ser Elegido? Ya no podía basarse en elegir al Mejor partido, porque el sol era cálido, pero la oscuridad te Arropa y te Acobija haciéndote sentir también segura, ya no podía Negar que Damon a su propia manera era tan perfecto como Stefan, Pero eso solo complicaba las cosas, Su corazón estaba partido a la mitad, y eso estaba bien, Elena podría lidiar con ese Dolor pero…¿Podría ella romper el corazón de uno de los Salvatore? De ninguna manera, no podía lidiar con ello, Nadie podría.

Y fue entonces, sentada en la mesa de Desayunos de los Salvatore, con un Negro y Humeante Café entre sus manos cuando lo comprendió, Cuando algo en su mente Hizo un click que solo ella fue capaz de Oír, Cuando comprendió a Katherine.

Oh, Bueno, Al menos en su mayoría.

Siempre la había odiado, por Haber jugado con los dos Hermanos, Pero de alguna manera entendía que los dos hermanos también habían jugado con ella. Katherine había estado enamorada de Stefan, Por supuesto, La calidez y la luz de Stefan eran cegadores, y atrayentes como un día de verano, Su bondad, su timidez, y Entonces, Bueno, entonces Damon había aparecido, Con su oscura Fragancia, con su Sonrisa que prometía Problemas a Kilómetros, Damon con su seguridad, Con su Dureza y su Sabiduría, con Su inocencia Escondida, Era como un Niño con Ropas muy Grandes, un Niño que se esmeraba en Parecer duro, un niño que actuaba muy bien pero que en las que pequeñas grietas de su actuación se dejaba ver, Un niño asustado de todo el dolor que el mundo podría acarrear.

No era igual que Katherine, y Era mejor que Ella en muchos aspectos, Comenzando por el hecho de no ser una Asesina Vampira descontrolada ni una perra Megalómana Egoísta, Pero debía reconocer que entendía, Katherine Amaba a Stefan, pero Quería encaprichadamente a Damon, y por eso los había querido a los dos hasta la Eternidad, Los dos para Ella, Era alocado, Egoísta pero lo entendía, Cualquiera que los llegase a conocerlos lo suficientemente los querría en su vida a los dos para siempre, al final, Katherine había reconocido su error, al final había reconocido que aunque Damon quemaba su piel su amor con Stefan Aplacaba Todo, Y había dolido para Damon, pero Katherine 164 Años después había realizado una ruptura limpia, y aunque fuese una perra, de alguna manera al final, había sido una Perra justa.

Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer ella para evitar romperles el corazón a los dos hombres que amaba? ¿En que se basaba para Elegir?

La pregunta al final siempre seria el qué Abundaba más dentro de Ella ¿sol u oscuridad?

Nada de aquello era simple, pensó Elena, pero entonces, desde hacía mucho tiempo que su vida no era simple. Sin embargo, había que ser lineal, y el primer problema en la lista por ahora era hablar con Alaric, convencerlo de que merecía un poco de tiempo Extra, y que si podría tener al menos hasta el Viernes próximo eso sería realmente la mejor cosa que podría pasarle en su vida.

_Tal vez Eso de Hacer que hablara con Damon para que Este aceptara más…Agradablemente el trato no era tan mala idea…_

No, ¡no! Elena sacudió la cabeza con molestia, vale, tanto tiempo con Damon comenzaba a afectarle, Hablando de Malditos E irresistibles Vampiros Persuasivos.

Tomó las Llaves del auto y una vez dentro su Reflejo le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo retrovisor, se veía diferente, intento buscar la culpa en sus ojos, algo malo, y quiso reírse de sí misma ¿que esperaba? ¿Una nota grapada en su frente que dijese "me acabo de liar con el hermano de mi Novio"? Tal vez, al menos ese sería un castigo Justo, pero se veía llena de Vida, y sus mejillas tenía un agradable tono Rosado, Oh vale mierda, lo que le faltaba, A Damon diciendo luego que sus Besos y sus caricias eran buenas para la piel y "ricas en vitamina E" ya se lo podía imaginar.

Contuvo las ganas de reír y Inicio la marcha hacia la casa de su Tutor/Amigo/Cazavampiros-Favorito/Profesor de historia y rezó para que Este fuera indulgente.

Tres Horas después, y muchos por favor y hasta un Ataque de Llanto Frustrado luego Allí estaba Ella, de muy mal Humor, Afuera de la casa de su Cabezota Profesor, vale Damon Estaría orgullosa, Aquel llanto si bien había sido verdadero, había sido inducido, iban a ser solo algunas lágrimas de cansancio, pero tal vez y solo tal vez ella lo había fingido un poco de más, hasta el Martes, Tenia hasta el martes y no había prorroga, no más ayudas, y según Rick estaba muy Decepcionado, pero luego le había ofrecido una Coca-Cola, Así que no tan decepcionado para no ser Amable, tal vez llorar si Había ayudado después de todo.

Una vez dentro del carro y luego de unos cuantos suspiros tomó su teléfono y Marcó un número que sonó aparentemente en el asiento de atrás, Elena se paralizó y cerró los ojos fuertemente, colocó el teléfono en su regazo, y sonrió a la nada.

_Aquello no podía ser cierto._

—Damon…—Susurró al vacío y abrió los ojos concentrándose fijamente en no mirar al espejo retrovisor.

Nada, Ni un Sonido, más bien _demasiado _tranquilo, Del tipo de Falsa tranquilidad que siempre ocupa el lugar cuando hay un vampiro cerca.

—Damon…— Repitió.

—¿Demasiado Puntual?—

—Damon…—

—¡Vale! ¡vale! Me aburría…— Estaba claramente a la defensiva.

—¿Damon desde hace cuánto estás aquí?—

—Hará unos cuantos minutillos nada más…—

—Damon…—

—Vale, Tal vez, y solo tal vez desde hace un par de horas.—

_¡Dios santo! Era mejor no preguntar._

—¿Cómo entraste al auto?— Dijo finalmente dignándose a mirar al espejo retrovisor al ufanado vampiro quien sonrió con picardía ante su pregunta.

—Tengo Formas Misteriosas de Actuar— susurró como voz de ultratumba.

—No Damon, Klaus Tiene Formas Misteriosas de Actuar, tu solo eres Un desgraciado demasiado Sigiloso y Astuto para su propio Bien. Entonces ¿cómo?—

Damon le desvió la mirada como un niño de cinco años al que uno le encuentra robando galletas.

—Yo…tal vez, posiblemente, me hubiese encontrado una llave extra de tu carro.—

Elena quiso reír.

—¿posiblemente? ¿Posiblemente cómo? Así que despertaste un día y de la nada la llave extra estaba grapada a tu frente, ¿así de normal?— _Vale, lo estaba molestando, pero ¡Solo el cielo sabía que tan divertido era!_

—Bueno, Yo diría que es más como si yo posiblemente me la hubiese encontrado, y por encontrármela digamos que me refiero a haberla estado buscando, por si, ya sabes, bueno, no lo sé, las emergencias suceden.— Damon seguía sin poder mirarla.

—oh…!Emergencias! ¿Ósea que esto no tiene nada que ver con un creciente y poco saludable patrón Psicópata posesivo de tu parte?.—Elena Quiso sonar molesta, Pero dios, ¡cada vez se le dificultaba mas no echarse a reír!

—Vale, Me tienes, Puedes molestarte.—Damon le miro con reproche y con un adorable carmín en sus mejillas, que el ganasen en su juego no le sentaba nada bien.

Elena finalmente soltó una carcajada que hizo que Damon se removiera sorprendido e incómodo en el asiento de atrás.

—Entonces...—Dijo un momento después de que Elena pudiese tranquilizarse.—¿no estas molesta?

Elena le miro, ¿lo estaba? Debería, pero…no, definitivamente no lo estaba, aquello era algo acosador sí, pero adorablemente Damon, además estaba de un increíble buen humor y…

—No, para nada, solo ahórrate el pedirme que te avise cuando me encuentre desocupada si desde un principio tienes planeado entrar a hurtadillas a la parte de atrás de mi coche y esperar como un asesino psicópata a que entre al auto.—

Damon sonrió avergonzado de nuevo, ¿Damon apenado? Este no lo conocía, pero era increíblemente adorable.

—Te extrañaba.— Dijo encogiéndose de Hombros.

Elena Dejó de reír y el Ambiente se quedó en un espeso silencio.

¿Extrañarla? ¡Él la extrañaba! ¿Damon-me-acuesto-con-todas-y-luego-olvido-sus-nombres-Salvatore Extrañándola? Wow, Aquello era…Era…Es Decir…Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y Ella lo quería, pero...¿Era posible que Damon de verdad sintiese algo fuerte por ella? ¿Algo sólido? El nunca, nunca había demostrado nada más que deseo o diversión por alguna chica, entonces ¿era posible que Damon Entonces la quisiese a Ella? ¿Era posible que allí hubiese algo más allá de deseo y Encaprichamiento por la chica de su hermano? Y si era así ¿Qué Sentía ella al respecto?.

—Es decir, lo siento, Olvídalo, Sé que es demasiado Rápido, no te incomodes por ello.—Dijo Damon a sus espaldas y Cuando Ella Fijó sus ojos de nuevo en el Espejo retrovisor sus ojos se juntaros por menos de medio segundo mostrando al chico incomodo que rápidamente posó su mirada lejos de ella y fina sin rumbo en el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto.

Elena se volteó sobre su hombro para mirarle fijamente, esta vez no por el espejo retrovisor, sino por sus propios Ojos.

—Damon…—

El vampiro cerró los ojos y siguió sin inmutarse.

—Damon Mírame.—

El aludido suspiró y volteo a verte con reticencia.

Entonces...¿que sentía Ella?

—Te extrañe También.—

El vampiro pareció no entender al principio y luego poco a poco Formo una sonrisa que al final parecía querer romper la línea de su mentón y seguir de largo.

—¿Enserio?— Pregunto algo inseguro.

_OH, Damon parecía tener la capacidad de Perder años en segundos, De un momento a Otro era un vampiro con todos sus 164 Años y al siguiente era solo un crio de 18 cuando mucho, y a este paso Elena no estaba seguro de poder resistirse a todos sus cambios de personalidad, sobretodo cuando Adolescente-Damon Esperaba una respuesta._

Elena finalmente rodó los ojos.

—Seguro, Solo que no tanto para entrar a tu auto a hurtadillas como una novia celosa.—

Aquella palabra los Estremeció a los dos, _novia, _les recordaba que aquello era solo temporal, Elena estuvo a punto de retirar su frase, pero Damon hablo primero aligerando el ambiente.

—Si bueno, Si algo no he logrado ganar con los años es Paciencia, Pero ¿sabes? No importa mucho, en su lugar tengo belleza, carisma, talento…—

Elena rió de nuevo.

—¡oh para ya!— Le grito.

Damon Sonrió abiertamente.

—Perfección, Sensualidad y ¡oh! También hago esta increíble cosa con la lengua cuando…—Sonrió aún más y le guiñó un ojo.

Elena enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza y Encendió el auto procurando hacer le máximo ruido posible.

—¡Que te calles!— Le Grito de nuevo.

—Bien…Solo si me dejas conducir.— El vampiro sonrió lobunamente.

_Vale el Damon-Adolescente se perdió en los laureles, ¿Qué quedo? El mismo Galán insoportable de siempre._

—¡Para nada!— Gruño Elena.—Como conduzcas tu nos matamos los dos.

—¡Oh por favor! Respirar no es ni tan guay de Todos modos, créeme.—

—Bien, Vale, te creo, pero de verdad me agrada eso de mi corazón Latiendo, y mientras quiero que eso continúe así será mejor no dejarte manejar.—

—Bien, ¿segura? Porque realmente te mostraría esto que hago con mi lengua, es realmente Genial, lo aprendí de una Rusa hará unos 60 años, Genial la verdad, y luego ella lo acompañaba mordie….—

—Vale, VALE.—Gritó Elena.—Lo he pillado, Tu conduces, Solo…!no más relatos Porno!— Dijo abriendo la puerta del piloto al mismo tiempo que Damon reía y salía del auto también.

Elena tenía el propósito de correr hasta el asiento copiloto y lucir enfadada el resto de la tarde pero antes de que pudiese alejarse hasta el otro lado, se encontró a sí misma en los brazos de Damon, labios contra labios, con un beso que sabía a Felicidad, a aire fresco, a vida, ¿Cómo era eso posible si Damon era su equivalente más cercano a muerte? De alguna manera, Era dulce, pero firme, y jamás Inocente, como Damon, los labios de Él apresaron los de Ella y sin siquiera pedir permiso la punta de su lengua la invadió confrontando la suya propia como una espada y delineando su labio inferior lenta y cálidamente, y tan pronto como ella se estremeció él ya estaba dentro del auto.

¿Pero qué rayos…? Sus piernas estabas hechas de la más débil de las gelatinas y escuchando la carcajada firme de Damon desde dentro del carro Elena se las arregló para subirse también.

¿Adónde Iban? No lo sabía.

¿Importaba siquiera? No, nada importaba.

_Solo esa lengua, ¡Dios mío! Esa bendita y Cálida Lengua._

Por centésima vez, ¡algo que este hombre no hiciese bien?

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? **Yo con solo imaginarme la lengua de Damon me tuve que tomar un descanso e ir meditar un rato porque lo único que pude escribir después del pensamiento era** "sdjadjafjfhskfsalhfklkñadsal dhlñkafdhlsf" **si, en idioma Fangirl, que no todas entienden XD

**En fin, **este cap también fue algo cursillo, Pero me gusta, mejor disfrutar mientras se pueda, porque lo que viene Es "Joropo Trancao" dijeran en mi país, oh bien, lo que viene es candela pura.

**Espero les haya gustado y MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. ¡los amo tanto en la vida!**

**Por cierto,**__¿alguna se ha leído un libro que se llama **WARM BODIES**? _Es algo así como cuerpos cálidos en español y que tendrá película pronto llamada "__**mi novio es un Zombi" **_lo leí ayer, completo en dos horas (leo a la velocidad de la luz sí.) lo leí primero por burla, porque…¿un zombi? ¿Enserio? Me imaginaba una conversación tipo así:

—Hola amor ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue?—

—¡Cerebros! ¡Cerebros!—

—Si amor, a mí también me fue bien, y si, la mañana también me pareció calurosa.—

—¡cerebros!—

—¡Awww amor! ¡Yo también te amo!—

y….ya ._. Me pareció muy anormal, pero una vez lo leí me di cuenta de algo importe…importantísimo…y me dije a mi misma **¡mierda julia! ¡te has enamorado de un maldito zombie! **Eso fue hasta llegar a la mitad del libro y que R se peinara y arreglara, porque después de imaginármelo así, todo lo que pude decir fue "dpjafsñgfsñgkñsdg{dkd{kgdskgskgñsjgs" y así….bueno en fin, ¡léanlo! Es genialísimo, corto, conciso y especial, y R es tan hermoso y muerto en la vida, es bellísimo, sus pensamientos te hacen amarlo casi al término del primer capítulo además de que los diálogos son para morirse de la risa, un libro genial.

**Nos leemos, y espero sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:** _Salvatore._

Resguardada en sus brazos, perdida en sus labios, Allí, cálida en la frialdad de la oscuridad, el negro la protegía, Él la protegía.

Había conducido por casi hora y media, y una vez llegaron Elena se permitió maravillarse ante el nuevo sentimiento en su pecho, _no había preguntado ni por un momento a donde la llevaba, ni siquiera había estado asustada, aquello o era hermoso, o era increíblemente estúpido. _Pero la esencia de Damon inundaba su auto, incluso pensó en quejarse, ¿Cómo haría para conducir aquel auto que olía tan condenadamente a él? ¿Cómo evitaría estrellarse contra la acera cada vez que respirase?

Eventualmente, el auto se había detenido, en medio de la nada, aparcado aun lado de la carretera, no entendía…¿A dónde iban? Sin embargo, antes de preguntar, Damon había salido disparado del asiento de copiloto y en medio segundo había abierto la puerta y la había sacado del auto.

—¿Pero qué..?—Susurró.

_Le Beso._

—Damon…—

_Volvió a Besarle._

—Damon esto sería realmente genial de tu parte dejarme hablar.— _oh, no, no lo sería, para nada, pero realmente estaba intrigada._

El vampiro sonrió y negó con la cabeza, "camina" gesticuló con la boca en mudo y la guió hasta la maleza.

Caminaron, mucho, hasta que los árboles se volvieron de un verde indeterminado entre el tronco y las hojas, la raíces y la tierra mojada cubría el suelo, y el aire olía tan limpio que casi se preguntó cómo rayos lograba respirar en el pueblo.

Y luego, casi lo que parecía media hora después, Damon se detuvo en medio de un pequeño claro, verde, todo verde, "_una Bosque Alíen" _Había dicho bella al describir los bosques de Forks, condenadamente bien definido.

—Elena, ¿confías en mí?—

_¿Qué?_

—Si.— Dijo antes de siquiera procesarlo.

¿lo hacía? Bueno, no había sospechado nada hasta ahora, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar a donde la llevaba, y aunque no quería decirlo exactamente ahora, se sentía increíblemente libre y segura a su lado, _algo de ese Ego debió habérsele pegado. _Hasta podría llegar a apostar que si el fin del mundo venía, Damon encontraría la manera de que nada pasara.

_Bueno, eso había sonado terriblemente cursi y quinceañero._

Pero ¿confiaba en él? _Si, _se dijo, _Absolutamente._

Damon sonrió juguetonamente.

—Entonces, vas a tener que cerrar los ojos.—

Sus parpados bajaron casi como una orden, y esperó paciente a que Damon la guiara de nuevo pero una ráfaga atravesó y ocho pálidos dedos rodeaban sus ojos, sintió un pecho acunar su espalda y olió la menta que invadió sus fosas nasales, sus piernas temblaron pero se mantuvo quieta.

—Bueno, Elena.— Susurró el vampiro desde la curva de su cuello, Elena se estremeció.— me temo que durante todo este tiempo, te hemos malcriado, siempre tienes lo que quieres, y siempre haces lo que te place, nada te detendrá de mirar, y me temo, que te acostumbraste a hacer trampa…—Dijo y besó lentamente su cuello, Elena se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla.

_No te desmalles, no te desmalles._

—Claro, Claro.— Intervino la humana con voz contenida.— y esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que quieras tocarme ¿verdad?— Contraataco.

_A este juego podían jugar dos._

—_¿_Acaso no te gusta?— Damon Arañó el cuello de la chica con sus dientes y ella contuvo un grito de júbilo.

_Maldición ¡Sí!, _preferiría arrancarse un brazo con un tenedor antes de separarse de allí, hasta era incapaz de proferir palabra.

—Lo sabía.— Dijo socarrón.—Pero créeme, realmente no te juzgo, si yo fuera tú, encontraría tan difícil alejarse de tanta perfección, sensualidad y buen caris…—

—Oh cállate.—

—Bien, vamos.—

Caminaron más lentamente aun por la posición, pero ella no podía siquiera concentrarse en poner un pie delante de otro y a Él parecían no molestarle los numerosos traspiés, así que ¿a quién le importaba? Y luego de quince minutos tal vez, se detuvieron y Elena pudo escuchar el barrido de piedras en el agua.

—¿Lista?— Susurro en su oído.

Y retiró sus manos del rostro de Elena al mismo tiempo que ella abría los ojos.

Era un arroyo, un arroyo perdido en las profundidades del bosque, dudaba incluso que algún campista hubiese podido llegar a él, la vegetación crecía abundante a sus anchas cubriendo todo el suelo de verde vistoso sin pisadas ni partes marchitas, era hermoso sin duda, como todo paisaje natural, pero no era eso lo que le llamó la atención, era el arroyo en sí, el agua era increíblemente cristalina, ya ahora, en finales de otoño, el invierno comenzaba a hacer presencia dándole al agua un tinte grisáceo, pero transparente como el vidrio, los peces debajo nadaban por docenas, juntos, las truchas arcoíris que tanto había pescado juntos a sus padres saltaban por montón con sus escamas multicolores ajenas a la humanidad, centenares de peces, sin miedo a los humanos, aislados, se acercó lentamente hasta un escarpado de rocas libre de musgo y tierra y se arrodilló lentamente e incluso cuando coloco sus manos sobre la superficie del agua los peces siguieron nadando tranquilamente, algunos hasta curiosos tocaban sus manos y retrocedían.

_Imposible._

—Me encanta venir aquí—Susurró Damon a sus espaldas, Elena miró hacia atrás recién despertada de su estupor y él se encogió de hombros.—Ellos no me temen, Dudo que le teman a alguien.—

—Es…—

—¿Maravilloso?— Secundó Damon con una sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro y una vez junta a ella se arrodilló a su lado también.

—Si.— Sonrió Elena.

—Sentémonos.— Sugirió.— A esta hora el sol ya ha calentado lo suficiente el agua como para mantenerla fresca, sumergir las piernas se siente genial.—

Y allí estaban, sentados sobre a firme roca bajo ellos, Elena cálida entre sus brazos, con el agua corriendo por entre sus piernas, los peces revoloteaban y hacían espirales por sobre sus pies, Emocionados ante el cambio en su ambiente, sin conocer a la humanidad, sin miedo a lo que ella podía hacerles.

—Cuéntame algo.— Pidió Elena recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del vampiro.

Damon pareció pensativo.

— Bueno, ¿Qué podría decirte yo que no sepas ya?— Susurró.

Elena Pensó por un momento.

—Bueno, háblame de tu apellido, no es muy común, ¿sabes algo de ello?—

Damon jugó con una sonrisa en sus labios. _¡Dios! ¡Cuánto había sonreído en aquellos últimos días!_

—Salvatore, los salvadores según mi abuelo, Viene de Florencia, Italia, De hecho, tenemos una pequeña Villa y un viñedo allí que pertenecía a él, por aquellos tiempos las tradiciones se respetaban, y la herencia quedaba siempre a nombre del hermano mayor, del siguiente hombre de la casa.— Se rió.

—¿Has ido?— Preguntó la humana intrigada.— A Florencia me refiero.

—Si, Un par de veces cuando era niño, A mi padre no le gustaba mantenernos lejos de mi madre, y a mi madre por otro lado le aterraba siquiera la idea de que fuéramos a otro condado, así que eso dificultaba mucho las cosas.— Dijo con la mirada perdida en un pasado que Elena no podía ver.— Yo fui a petición de mi abuelo, si te soy sincero creo que la principal razón de que se me fuese concedido el permiso fue porque el abuelo amenazo a mi padre de retirar la voluntad del testamento si no conocía a su nieto, oh, el gran Georgiano Salvatore, Siempre tan astuto, creo que sacó eso de mí, _oh bueno, yo saque eso de él._ Cuando uno es tan viejo olvida que hay personas antes de uno.—

—¿Cómo es?—

—Hermosa.— Susurró.— Opulenta, Viva, latiente, EL vino, la comida, la música, todo es simplemente perfecto, no es algo que puedas explicar con palabras.— Dijo finalmente y la miro a los ojos.— Algún día Te llevare.— Dijo solemne.

_Damon. _Tantos Damon´s en uno solo, El niño, El pícaro, El inocente, El testarudo, El asesino y El del siglo anterior.

Colocó una mano en su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia ella, disfrutando de la proximidad, del roce de sus labios, de estar tan cerca y tan lejos, de él, Su madre le había dicho una vez que los recuerdos intencionados perduraban mas que aquellos naturales, que cuando quisiese recordar siempre un momento que se esforzase en memorizarlo, en retenerlo, parte por parte, olor, sensación, posición, y eso hizo, se quería recordar allí, con Damon, sin preocupaciones, en algún lugar olvidado de la mano del hombre, con aquellos peces desvergonzados jugando entre sus pies, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sorbiendo del momento, inmortalizándolo para siempre.

Pero entre las cualidades de Damon el ser Paciente brillaba por su ausencia, y antes de poder recordar que estaba haciendo el vampiro atrapo sus labios entre sus dientes y se alejó, instándola a responder, ella en un arrebato lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó con fervor, todo la envolvía, su olor, su ser, su cuerpo, Damon Gruñó Roncamente y Ella casi olvida respirar.

—¿Cómo lo haces?— Pregunto de sopetón antes de poder morderse la lengua.

Damon la mirada con tanto calor que casi siente su piel arder.

_Vale te has metido tu misma en esto._

Cerró los ojos sabiendo de debía de estarse viendo como un tomate radioactivo, tomó un respiro y se apresuró a preguntar.

—Exudas Sensualidad por cada poro.— Dijo tan bajito que ni ella se escuchó.— sé que, bueno, tienes práctica, pero…no es eso, es tu esencia, Sudas sexo.—

Damon se rió tan baja y roncamente que Elena contuvo las ganas de gemir en voz alta. _¡Que escandalo! ¡Controla tus malditas hormonas!_

Damon parecía estar sabiendo lo que causaba porque se inclinó sobre ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿ah sí?— Pregunto con voz carrasposa.—bueno, Yo no tengo miedo de ser quien quiero ser cuando quiero serlo, sabes que tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como me apetece.— Siseo mirando sus labios.— Y es ese peligro el que te asusta y el que te atrae, como moscas a la miel, sabiendo que pueden quedarse atrapadas en ella, pero demasiado hambrientas para preocuparse.— Susurró besándola, Lento, Solido.

_Damon iba a matarla un día de estos._

_Y _entonces su lengua caliente acarició su labio con deliberada pereza.

_Corrección, Damon iba a matarla allí mismo._

Y a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

**Continuará.**

**¿Qué tal? **Espero le s haya gustado, y miles de gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron su comentario en Speechless, mi tributo al 4x10, y a todas aquellas hermosas lectoras que no se quedan solo aquí, y se van hasta mis otros Delenas para hecharles un vistazo Y Dejar su Dulce opinión (sé que tengo muchos Delena, por eso os agradezco) ¡las aprecio mucho!

**Por cierto. ** ¿Os habéis leído el libro que les "medio" reseñé al final del cap anterior? Si es así, mandadme un PM y nos comunicamos, ¡deseo discutir ese libro! Es que, tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a él, así que si tenéis un tiempillo, me encantaría hablarlo.

**Y ahora que me doy cuenta…**mírenme a mí con mis "tenéis" "podéis" "mandadme" "os" y "habéis" ._. Soy venezolana gente, en mi puta vida he ido a España y ni siquiera veo mis serie favoritas al español, las busco subtituladas….**¿qué rayos pasa aquí? D: **hay que ver que entre Twitter y Fanfiction me tienen el Léxico vuelto una ensalada, En fin, Whatevah (vale, eso es británico XDD)

**Nos leemos.**

**Salvatores´s Girl.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Tenerla en sus brazos era la mejor maldita cosa del mundo.

_Vale, él estaba muy hondo en el lado oscuro, y con ello no se refería al lado oscuro en el que siempre estaba, sino en el mal lado oscuro, el lado oscuro rosa con flores y colores, con arcoíris y mariposas, y sobre todo con el Dando saltitos por la vida como un patético comercial de la TV._

Si, Ese tipo de lado oscuro.

Elena se removió aun con los ojos cerrados, estaban sentados sobre una manta en el borde del arroyo, quedaban solo unas pocas horas de luz solar, y Elena dormitaba en sus brazos, sus delgadas cejas, su pequeña nariz y sus rosados labios, todo en sus brazos, con él, alrededor de él.

_Mierda, estaba jodido, no hermano, estaba tan allá en el lado oscuro que jamás conseguiría regresar._

Pero bueno…¿importaba?

Por primera vez en su vida, el día iba bien, por primera vez no necesitaba recordar nada, no había rencor, no había odio, el pasado no dolía, respirar no lo fastidiaba, Era ella, Estaba seguro de que era ella, Elena purificaba todo lo que tocaba, con su bondad amainaba cualquier dolor, alejaba el miedo con una de sus sonrisas, Elena era como un sol personal, un sol personal que él, como el egoísta que era quería llevar hasta otro continente y tenerlo para sí solo.

Era el, teniendo lo que quería cuando lo quería, siempre había sido así, pero ahora, cuando quería algo realmente fuerte, cuando eso que quería era ella, no podía tomarlo, no podía simplemente reclamarlo, no cuando era ella, no era suficiente, la quería tanto, que la única manera de que fuese correcto tomarla, era que ella le dijese que quería ser tomada.

Era como una joya, maldita sea, era como tener la corona de la reina de Inglaterra en los brazos, saber que no era tuya, saber que no podías tenerla para ti, pero no querer jamás tener que soltarla.

Santa mierda.

— se nessuno al mondo che ammonta ¿a existe veramente? se nessuno al mondo che ammonta ¿a existe veramente?— le susurró en el oido.

Y Elena, entre los dos mundos susurró una interrogante.

—Solo significa que te amo, sin importar que deba doler la mayor parte del tiempo, los mejores amores lo hacen, eso solo me da una idea de hasta qué punto me importa.—

_Duh._

_Dime que ese no había sido él, que el cielo no le permitiese ser tan asquerosamente romántico, espera…¿los vampiros podían tener diabetes? Touche, iba a arrancarse un brazo por como siguiese._

_Pero….¿saben qué?_

_Después de lo que estaba por venir, quería aprovechar todos los mínimos momentos, todas las mínimas palabras, porque parte de él, tenía la certeza de que era muy probable que fuesen las ultimas._

_Las ultimas realmente sinceras y felices el menos._

_Además, podía arrancarse ese brazo después, el tenía dos de ellos._

**Continuará.**

**Chaan chaan chaaan, no me gusta para nada lo que viene, pero lo que ha de ser, será.**

**Salvatores´s Girl.**


	14. Chapter 14

**La frase **con * al final Es una hermosa frase dicha por Willian Owen Herondale mientras citaba a Theressa gray en el Adictivo y Desquiciante libro escrito por Casandra Clare de Cazadores de Sombras, Pertenece a la trilogía de The Infernal Devices y lleva por Título The clockwork Prince. Yo solo la cite porque me encanta William con sus cabellos negros y ojos azules y su sarcasmo, al igual que a Jace y a la saga. Tanto The mortal Instruments como the infernal Devices y lo digo sinceramente si andáis buscando algo para leer, Lean esos libros, una vez que empiezas con ellos no puedes soltarlos hasta haber terminado. Ni siquiera serás capaz de elegir un team, querrás el libro completo.

**En fin.**

**Este momento debía suceder, creo que es fitc completo esta basado aquí, pero no se preocupen, queda mucha tela que cortar aun, solo que ahora será mas complicado, y mas entretenido xD**

**Capítulo 12: **_He Won´t Go._

Aparcó el auto a las afueras de la mansión Salvatore, tomó la maleta de mano donde había guardado nuevas mudas de ropa en el asiento de copiloto, retiró las llaves del arranque y Abrió la puerta sintiendo las ya casi normales Mariposas, grillos y Libélulas que se activaban al encuentro con Damon, Sonrió feliz y tristemente y salió a su Encuentro.

Caminó hasta el Pórtico y subió las cortas escaleras, Perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos junto a él, en su cara, la necesidad de verle se incrementó y se reprimió de salir corriendo y precipitar las llaves en la cerradura para entrar de una buena vez, con dificultad sacó las llaves de su bolsillo e introdujo la correcta en la cerradura de la vieja puerta de madera, las cosquillas en su estómago eran casi insoportables y esbozo una sonrisa que se escapó directamente desde su corazón, la puerta se abrió unos cuantos centímetros antes de que una mano pálida la estampase de nuevo a su lugar, cerrándola.

Elena observo la mano con delgados dedos pálidos aun sonriente y sin entender del todo, siguió el brazo cubierto por una manga negra y al final del Hombro se encontró con el rostro de Damon.

Quiso sonreír aún más, pero entonces todo atisbo de felicidad se borró de su mente y de su Cuerpo como agua que se escurre de una Tela recién Lavada.

_Damon se veía realmente atormentado._

Soltó las llaves dejándolas pegada a la cerradura y reprimió las ganas de Correr y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, sus ojos tenían un Dolor tan profundo que dolía mirarlos, El pecho de la castaña se encogió, ¿Qué andaba mal? ¿Había hecho ella algo malo? ¿Qué sucedía?

Damon estaba de pie, Observándola con fuego en los ojos, un tipo diferente de fuego, un fuego contenido dirigido a nadie en especial, un fuego que lo quemaba a él mismo, estaba totalmente despeinado y dos Círculos negros bordeaban sus ojos haciéndolos ver aún más claros, casi gris blanquecino. Sus pómulos se veían mas marcados, parecía un cadáver, dejó caer su brazo que se deslizo perezosamente a lo largo de la puerta y quedo sin vida a su costado, su camisa negra inmaculada lucia arrugada y a excepción de los únicos dos botones abrochados dejaba ver su pecho, estaba descalzo de nuevo y los pantalones guindaban de su cadera precariamente, sus hombros estaban caídos, dejándolo ver tan vulnerable, derrotado, y sus facciones destilaban tal dolor y miedo que Elena casi se atrevió a asegurar que Klaus estaba detrás de el con su corazón entre sus manos.

La castaña abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente sin encontrar que decir, el pánico se apoderó de su estómago, asesinando a sangre fría a los insectos y dejando a su paso nada más que un Frío nauseabundo ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

—Stefan Llamo Ayer.—Soltó a Bocajarro y el mundo de Elena dio Vueltas en Segundos.— y no te lo dije— Afirmo Duramente y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que ella lo reprendiera.

_Pero Elena no podía, Ella lo entendía, El día anterior ella había reprimido todo recuerdo de Stefan, culpablemente había mandado al fondo todo su amor, su culpa y su resentimiento, entendía que Damon había hecho lo mismo, ambos se habían mentido para un objetivo común: Alargar el momento todo lo posible._

Entonces el miedo volvió en una oleada aún más grande, y Elena sintió como sus piernas casi fallaban, solo había sido una llamada ¿no? ¿Entonces porque Damon se veía tan preocupado, aterrado y dolido? ¿Qué le había dicho Stefan? Y si…

—Stefan Esta completamente Bien.— Susurró duramente Averiguando el sentido de los pensamientos de la castaña.

Elena suspiró aliviada— ¿Entonces? —

—Elena…—La castaña se estremeció cuando Damon recobro su expresión de mártir y su voz sonó rota, hiriente como cristales afilados.

—¿!Que rayos sucede Damon!?—La voz de la humana tocaba la histeria.

_No podía verlo así, No soportaba verlo así._

—¿Elena me…? ¿Me quieres?— _¿A qué viene eso?_

—Damon…—Comenzó la castaña.

—No, espera, No respondas, Sé que me quieres, no me habrías besado si no, no me habrías mirado de todas esas maneras si no, tú no eres como ella, Tu no mientes, Tu eres Real, tu estas aquí…_Tu no me engañarías.—_le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, escudriñándola con la mirada, Elena lo vio susurrarse a sí mismo como un niño pequeño—Tu eres Real.—

El corazón de Elena se encogió dolorosamente hasta quedar del tamaño de una pasa, Ella no merecía toda aquella bondad, de cualquier manera, estaba engañando a uno de los hermanos, ella no era buena, de ninguna manera, Pero de alguna forma, que él la difiriese de Katherine le quitaba un Enorme peso de encima, y la confianza que le estaba dando depositaba en ella otro peso enorme, _el de no hacerle Daño._

—Elena…Necesito que me prometas algo.—Susurró amargamente viéndola a los ojos donde el fuego crepitaba más avivadamente que antes. _Lo que sea. _Pensó ella.—Necesito que me prometas, que después de abrir esa puerta, Recordaras estos últimos dos días, Dime que no lo olvidaras, como me miras, lo que sientes, _No te puedo pedir que no me Dejes, _no importa cuánto me encantaría tomarte y Huir, Huir lejos, A Italia, a Florencia, de Vuelta, Pero sin embargo puedo pedirte que no me Olvides, Que no olvides la manera en la que me mirabas, que no olvides que puedo ver tu alma y tú la mía, Quiero que lo prometas Elena…—Exigió con preocupación.—_Necesito que lo prometas.—_suplicó.

—Damon.— _no entendía de que iba nada de aquello._

—_por favor Elena—_dijo.—_se nessuno al mondo che ammonta ¿a existe veramente?*—_

—Jamás me Dijiste que significaba—

—Si no hay nadie en el mundo al que le importas…¿Realmente existes?—Preguntó.

El dolor, El dolor y la desesperación en sus ojos la dejaban sin aliento, aquellos ojos eran un mar de uranio mortífero, Aquel dolor parecía partirlo en dos, Damon podría Estarle Exigiendo su Alma en una Bandeja de plata, pero en aquel momento, abrumada por aquel dolor ajeno y asustada por el desconocimiento, Elena habría Aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de Aliviar su pena.

—_Lo prometo.— _

Damon asintió y sin dirigirle una mirada rodó la llave y abrió la puerta rápidamente, Elena iba a Hablar, insegura de que decir, pero reacia a dejar la conversación en términos tan agrios, Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese pensar en que decir, Damon negó con la Cabeza callándola de nuevo y con un movimiento le dijo que entrase.

Elena camino, indecisa, sin saber aun exactamente qué pasaba, Había prometido que no lo iba a olvidar, aunque aquella promesa la persiguiese por siempre, de cualquier manera, de nuevo sabia que habría prometido lo que a Damon se le antojase con tal de quitarle aunque fuese un poco del Dolor que lo acuciaba, pero Damon seguía tan atormentado como en el principio, o incluso un tanto más, Lo pasó y se adentró en el vestíbulo de la casa, sin saber con qué se iba a encontrar, una vez en la sala, estuvo segura de devolverse y preguntarle a Damon que era lo que tanto le preocupaba.

Pero unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente, y una vez aterrada y lista para gritar una boca selló la suya y un Olor inundó sus pulmones.

_Sol, Avellanas y Chocolate._

El retorcijón de dolor en su pecho la dejo desarmada y casi sin aliento, devolvió el beso casi por inercia, sintiéndolos dulces y cálidos labios que se adaptaban a los de ella y la acunaban con tanto cariño, sintió asco de sí misma, no lo merecía.

Quiso llorar, sus ojos se aguaron pero ninguna lágrima se escapó, se sentía tan triste que estaba seca, Incapaz de derramar ninguna lagrima, tan solo de sentirlas allí, atrapadas.

Stefan estaba en casa.

_Si no hay nadie en el mundo al que le importas…¿Realmente existes?_ La frase resonó detrás de su mente, como un eco dolido, como un mantra.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Damon observándola por sobre el hombro del vampiro que tanto amaba y tan poco merecía, los ojos de Damon ardían y refulgían en Odio, dolor y envidia, sus labios eran una línea recta, y sus puños estaban firmemente apretados, lucia tan desaliñado como lo había dejado en la entrada de la puerta y lívido, lo vio darse media vuelta y evaporarse rápidamente por sobre las escaleras, Escuchó el portazo en la segunda planta y cerró los ojos de nuevo suprimiendo las ganas de empujar a Stefan y Salir corriendo.

_¿Realmente Existes? _

Bueno, Al menos Damon Existía ahora.

Se preguntó por milésima vez en aquellos dos días.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

**Continuara…**

**Importante:** si alguna de ustedes chicas ha leído ya la saga de **The mortal instruments, The Infernal Devices, Cazadores de sombras** y está dispuesta a escribir, siéntanse libres de enviarme un PM, ando buscando una "parabatai" con la cual escribir, discutir y tontear sobre la saga, y como mi alma gemela (mi mejor amigo) no se lee ni Fifty Shades of Grey (no hay que ser demasiado adicto a la lectura para devorarse esos tres libros, ya sabéis.) me quedo sola, hablando y comentando los libros para mí misma, así que escribidme, Sin penas, también quiero conocer a alguien que haya leído **Hush hush **(otra trilogía Alucinante) y igualmente **The Hunger Games**, Por lo que las invito chicas, a escribirme, quiero realizar un fitc de ellos, o simplemente tontear y discutir lo libros con alguien :3, ya viene siendo tiempo de amigarme con alguien que escriba también.

**Y, finalmente si alguien ha leído alguna otra saga que considere muy buena, me estoy muriendo porque me la recomienden, así que mi pregunta es…**

**¿Qué otra saga les quita el sueño?**

**Espero su Comentario.**

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Para aquellas** que leen la saga Cazadores de Sombras, y siguen Los Orígenes, y se han leído el reciente Princesa Mecanica, He de decirles que llore, mucho, no recordaba haber llorado tanto desde el final de la segunda temporada de TVD cuando Tyler mordió a Damon y yo me dije a mi misma "Si, Lo mato.", y ustedes diran bueno, Llorar es normal, pero yo no lloro gente, no con eso, no con películas ni cosos así, ¡Por el Angel! El libro tiene 548 páginas y yo ya estaba llorando desde la 216, Llore cuando Jem….y después llore cuando resultó que no, y sadlñhafld y llore mucho más con el final, y después de leerlo agarré mi ipod me tire a la cama y seguí llorando e incluso en el colegio al día siguiente lloré mucho más.

**¿La frase que me mató del libro? Esta: "**_y tocó sobre el nacimiento del primer hijo de Will, y la ceremonia de protección en la que habían llevado al niño a ciudad silenciosa y sobre como Will no hubiese aceptado a nadie más marcar al niño si no era a Jem, y Jem tocó sobre en cómo se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cara con la cicatrizadas manos cuando supo que el nombre del niño era James."_

Dios, escribiéndolo aun lloro, no me quejo del final, no lo hago, pero la muerte es una perra y la odio, y simplemente no pude soportar leer la muerte de Will, aunque se que su vida fue buena, solo…no pude, la despedida fue demasiado para mí.

En fin, Aclarado eso, Aquí va.

"_Y vi el infierno en su noveno circulo._

_Donde Lucifer encuentra su morada._

_Todo Gris y negro, tal como me fue contado._

_Oscuridad y Hielo._

_Yo estaba en el Infierno, y el infierno, a su vez estaba dentro de mí."_

**Capítulo 15**

Quemaba, era fuego, Dentro, fuera, dentro fuera, Quería su piel, Carbonizaba sus venas y su corazón danzaba ante la música muda de la flama, feliz, contento.

Era el infierno, Dolía como si lo fuese, lamia, Desgarraba, y era la mejor maldita cosa que alguna vez pudiese haber sentido.

En infierno la arropaba, pero no como solía hacerlo con Él, a ella le engullía, sin permiso, como una presa más que se consumía en las llamas eternas, no como a él, Él no era cualquier presa, él se imponía, el infierno no lo tocaba, no se atrevía, la oscuridad lo acunaba, la sangre corría por el gustosa y el infierno acariciaba su piel como una mascota busca que su amo le apruebe.

Pero él no estaba, Él se encontraba lejos, En el inframundo al que tanto gusto le había agarrado, y ella pertenecía al sol, al día, al aire fresco, Él no estaba y su infierno personal la quemaba.

Y fue allí, sudada, exaltada y confundida donde abrió sus ojos y reincorporó del lecho rápidamente.

Y el sol estaba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente.

—¿Descansaste?— Susurró cuando sus ojos verdes la miraron con aquel amor desbordante.

_Oh su sol, su querido sol._

_¿Cortaría él su cabeza si supiese que se había prendado de la noche?_

Sonrió lentamente.

—Sí, solo estoy algo nerviosa, Espero que Rick no encuentre nada malo con los deberes.—

Stefan sonrió abiertamente y devolvió a su lugar un pequeño mechón chocolate que caía por la frente de la humana.

—Te extrañé tanto.—

_Oh, su sol, su queridísimo sol._

_Tenerlo a su lado era darse cuenta de que podía respirar frescamente de nuevo, pero que no lo necesitaba tanto como había creído._

—Yo también.— Susurró Elena.

Stefan tomó sus labios, Dulces como la miel, tiernos cálidos, no había manera de no derretirse.

_Pero ella quería quemarse._

—¿y si Rick se entera?—

—No lo hará, se bien como fingir tu letra.— Le susurró Stefan de vuelta.—Podría caligrafiar cualquiera.— otro dulce beso la tocó.

— Te lo agradezco.— Dijo mientras él besó su frente.— Aunque siempre puedes obligarlo si no funciona.— le dijo de vuelta en broma.

Pero el rostro de Stefan se congeló.

—Eso estaría mal Elena.—

_Oh su sol, su justo y correcto sol._

_Por supuesto que no dudaría en dejar correr su sangre si por algún Error se enterase de que se encontraba muy profundo en el infierno._

—Solo bromeaba Stef.— Susurró mientras su pecho se quebraba, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por detrás de sus ojos.—Jamás consideraría hacer algo así.—

Su pecho estaba vacío, no había nada allí dentro.

_Porque todo de ella estaba en el infierno._

_Muy muy profundo._

_En el Noveno circulo para ser exactos._

_Todo Hielo y Oscuridad, Todo Gris Y negro._

_Donde se enamoró sin saber del Amo de las tinieblas._

**Continuará.**

**Vale. **Esto me ha salido muy poético pero…pero…pero…!ME GUSTA! Vale, tal vez solo debo darle un respiro a la divina comedia xD

**¿Les ha gustado?** Es corto pero necesario para que no se desalienten en el próximo capítulo y logren entender como de vacía y enredada se siente Elena.

**¿Comentario?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno, como se Darán cuenta, esto ha sido doblecap, por primera vez en mi vida de "supuesta escritora" no es mi musa cadavérica la que me impide actualizar sino mi internet, no es que este dañado, es que no está, so…me toca hacer maromas para traerles esto a ustedes, hasta ahora tengo escrito hasta el cap 21 imagínense todo lo frustrada que me sentí al tener los capítulos y no poder traérselos.**_

_**En fin, acá les va.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

_Stefan Estaba en casa._

Elena Cerró los ojos fuertemente, El mundo estaba de cabeza últimamente, ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado tener a Stefan en casa? ¿Cuántas veces no había rezado a los dioses por tenerlo allí junto a ella? ¿y ahora?.

Ahora era torturante, Era como si todo el tiempo que hubiese estado con Damon Stefan hubiese permanecido constantemente en su pecho como un recordatorio, y ahora, ahora que estaba de nuevo en la mansión, Damon era todo lo que podía ver, _O La falta de él claro._

_Ido._

Desvanecido en la oscuridad, perdido, en alguna tierra lejana, Damon no estaba, no aparecía, no lo había visto en casi una semana, luego de que Stefan llego a casa ella había retornado a casa, ver a Jeremy era una verdadera maravilla, ningún sentimiento era semejante al de estar en su propia casa, con sus cosas, pero su mente no estaba allí.

Estaba lejos, muy lejos, pero no sabía exactamente en dónde.

Entonces, la pregunta del millón: ¿Estaba enamorada de Damon?

Sentía algo por el, debajo de toda aquella pared de prejuicios, aquel vampiro se le había metido por debajo de la piel, y era estúpido negarlo ahora, si, porque lo que sentía era fuerte, y quemaba de una manera constante, era ardiente, vivo y cálido, ¿pero era eso suficiente?

_¿Suficiente para qué?_

Elena sacudió la cabeza. _No, a aun no tenía el valor para hacerse la pregunta._

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella se reincorporó desde el sofá donde había estado acostada casi toda la tarde sumida en sus pensamientos.

Camino lentamente y procurando respirar calmada, abrió la puerta y el olor de avellanas y sol la nockeó de manera familiar y deliciosa, Luego lo vio, a Él a Stefan, todo bronce y piel tersa, con sus verdes ojos líquidos de amor y su hermosa mandíbula cuadrada distorsionada por una sonrisa radiante.

—Traje comida.—

Levantó la mano con bolsas de comida china.

Elena sonrió radiante y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El vampiro camino hasta la mesa de cocina y dejo la bolsas, Elena cerró la puerta y suspiro por centésima vez en el día.

Puede que lo que sintiese por Damon fuera amor, puede que si estuviese enamorada de él, pero ¿significaba eso que no amaba a Stefan? ¿o que lo amaba menos? No, para nada, Seguía teniendo mariposas en el estómago cada vez que Él le sonreía, su toque aun le quemaba, sus piernas aún se desmayaban con sus besos.

Quería A Damon, pero no por eso amaba menos a Stefan.

_Bueno, eso era un Avance._

Y ya que habíamos dejado eso claro, mejor pasar al siguiente y molesto problema, Damon estaba perdido, notado, pero ¿Por qué se sentía como el infierno cada vez que le dedicaba algo a Stefan?

¿Amar a dos Personas? Nadie le creería, porque ella no iba a creerse a si misma, ¿podía tu corazón estar partido en dos al mismo tiempo? Dos grandes piezas, si una se iba, ya no latiría, Los quería a los dos, como parte de una sola alma, Amar a la oscuridad no la hacía necesitar menos el día, Querer comer no le Daba menos sed.

Estaba muda, desde hacía una semana que un nudo apretado se había posado en su garganta, no podía hablar, porque las dos personas en las que mas confiaba en el mundo eran aquellas dos a las que no podía herir con sus problemas.

¿Caroline? ¿Bonnie? ¿Jer? No, todos ellos le dirían que Stefan era la mejor opción, la más equilibrada. ¿_No era eso lo que quería escuchar? _No, Ellos no pensarían objetivamente, y Ella sabía de primera mano que decirse a si misma cuan perfecto era Stefan no hacia ni de lejos que lo que sentía por Damon se hiciese menos real.

Estaba allí, y estaba vivo, al igual que su amor por Stefan que se mantenía inmutable.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Stefan y este la miró fijamente, verde contra chocolate, primavera, madera y naturaleza, Tierra y Calidez, El golpeteo vivo en su pecho, las mariposas en su estómago, todo eso se sentía muy real, _todo eso era real._

Eran Dos amores que no Eclipsaban al otro, sino que coexistían batallantes permanentemente, eran necesarios, aquellas dos personas partes de su todo pero ¿Quién le creería? ¿Quién vería realmente que no estaba simplemente queriendo acapararlos a los dos? Siempre era más fácil suponer que ella era una cualquiera, siempre era más fácil dar por sentado que indagar las razones de las personas a fondo, ella lo había hecho centenares de veces ¿Quién la salvaría? Nadie, y ella comenzaban a creer que no merecía ser salvada.

Y la única pregunta que no se atrevía a hacerse seguía atronando su mente, golpeando, rasgando, buscando la manera de salir, Elena la bloqueó de nuevo.

Stefan acercó su rostro al de ella y ella no se alejó esta vez, lo necesitaba, Era real, se sentía real, ese amor seguía allí, tan grande, cálido y Solido como siempre, tan estable como lo había sido desde el principio.

Sus labios la tocaron, dulce, lento, sin prisa, como Stefan que te sostiene pero no te atrapa, que te apoya pero no te presiona, como respirar, sabiendo que puedes dejarlo cuando quieras, simple, puro, siempre bueno para ella.

Sus manos tomaron su cintura y la acercaron más a Él, y Elena se prendó de su cuello, allí estaba, el Día, la luz, la calidez.

_Real, puro, Hermoso._

Y las paredes de su mente cayeron, la pregunta salió a la luz.

Amaba a Damon, Era cierto, pero el Amor de Stefan no había palidecido ni siquiera un poco, Amaba a Damon, era cierto, ¿pero lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejar a Stefan?

_Tenía miedo de responder esa pregunta._

Se entregó al beso en su lugar, a Stefan, A su novio.

Y el cuervo que había estado observando la escena desde el alfeizar de la ventana alzo vuelo en dirección al bosque, Dando un largo Graznido Lastimero.

**Continuará.**

Dios, ¡cómo me ha dolido escribir lo último!

_**¿Reviewn?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17.**

Cuando el cuervo se posó en su hombro ni siquiera se inmuto, Odiaba cuando el animalejo se pasaba de cariñoso y quería acurrucarse junto a él, incluso Damon se lo había explicado un par de veces.

_A ver, a ver, Bola de plumas, Te uso, veo a través de tus ojos, eres fiel a mí, y no tienes ningún derecho ¿vale? Nada de picotearme el cabello porque no hay piojos que buscar y no me entiendo con esto del cariño animal, nada de pararse en mi mano, no eres un halcón, estas mucho más debajo de serlo y eres muy feo, y nada de acurrucarse en mi cuello a dormir debajo de un ala, solo-eres-un-pajarraco y yo soy muy genial para prestarme a ello._

Pero la cosa con alas simplemente no entendía, bueno, no lo culpaba, Él solía tener ese efecto de fascinación en todos los seres vivos en general, y secretamente, se sentía feliz de que Stefan no comiese cuervos, Este amiguito de verdad le había resultado Fiel y útil.

_El pensamiento casi le hizo sonreír…casi. ¿Por qué? Porque ni siquiera su humor podría levantarlo de donde había caído._

No se había movido de aquella rama de abeto en la que estaba sentado, a casi veinte metros del suelo, estaba entumecido, no sentía nada, alrededor de unas doce horas lo habían convertido parte del árbol mismo, o al menos eso esperaba, se apretó el puente dela nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice.

_¿y si se tiraba al vacío? Digo, así sentiría algo._

Nope, tirarse al vacío solo lo haría acabar con algún brazo roto, y era un hecho desagradable tener que devolverlo a su lugar, no estaba de humor para moverse en lo absoluto, por fin había anochecido y la negrura lo abrazaba, siempre se había sentido como en la oscuridad, como si fluyera, como si esta fuera simplemente otro miembro de su cuerpo, podía retraerla, profundizarla e incluso hacer que lo escondiera, segura, silenciosa, dejándolo pensar, o en este caso —y en la mayoría de ellos.— retorcerse en su miseria.

_La curiosidad mato a Damon._

Él era un ser orgulloso, ¡oh! El orgullo, la madre de todos los pecados capitales, el Pecado Cardinal por excelencia, ¿lo tienes? ¿si? entonces los tienes a todos, pero a veces, y muy seguido últimamente podría asegurar que su pecado capital era la curiosidad, quería saber, necesitaba saber, solo para terminar descubriendo que al final no quería saber nada de lo que había encontrado.

_Que se valga la redundancia, no, no estaba borracho. ¡Qué éxito! Entonces, ¿porque los enredos? Oh, bueno, ¿Qué podía decir? Su mente era complicada, solo un gran genio como él podía seguirle el paso, no era sencillo, lo admitía, pero él podía con ello._

Ok, la verdad sea dicha, extrañaba a esa estúpida humana, la extrañaba como a un botella de bourbon, la extrañaba casi tanto como moverse, era insoportable y constante la necesidad de recordar cada parte de cada segundo que había pasado junto a ella.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Bien, debía admitir que siendo la hermosa e increíblemente inteligente criatura que era se había dejado confundir un poco, un poco ligeramente, este no era el plan, este no era para nada el puñetero plan, ¿Cuál era el plan?

_Entras, seduces a la chica, la pruebas, logras quitártela de la cabeza, la dejas y le restriegas tu hermano que ella se halla enamorado de ti, fin._

Entonces, ¿en dónde rayos se equivocó? A ver, la sedujo, oh si, hasta la saciedad, esa chica soñaba con él incluso aunque él hubiese intentado detenerla, la probó, si, incluso aunque quiso acostarse con ella simplemente no se sentía…correcto.

_Errrr…¡Strike Uno! ¿Correcto? A ver, de todas las cosas que posiblemente le habían preocupado a él, Damon Salvatore, estaba seguro de que "correcto" no era una de ellas._

Bueno, ¿logró quitársela de la cabeza?

_¡Strike Dos! Nope, No importaba si se destrozaba los sesos contra una pared de cemento o si se partía el cuello solo por el gusto de no pensar, la chica seguía allí, labrada en fuego detrás de sus parpados, tallada a mano en su cráneo, ¡no había manera ninguna de sacarla de allí!._

Ejem, bueno, bueno, Que tal acerca de restregarle a Ste…

_¡No! De ninguna manera._

_¡Strike Tr…. ¡ok! Vale, vale, lo pillaba, estaba jodido, monumentalmente jodido._

No, Stefan no podía saber nada, no si Elena no estaba lista, aunque eso fuese dentro de tres eternidades, el permanecería callado, porque Elena sufriría si el Stupido de su hermano se enteraba, Stupido Stefan, y él no haría nada para herirla, de ninguna manera.

Bueno, sí, _estaba bastante jodido._

Y encima era su culpa.

Sí, porque uno podía estar jodido por culpa de otro, algo así como que te lanzaran una granada de Verbena y tú la atrapases, si, estabas jodido porque la atrapaste pero la culpa fue de quien te la lanzó, así que en cuanto recuperes la piel suficiente como para lucir tan despampanante como siempre podías ir y arrancarle la garganta.

_Problema resuelto._

Pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando habías sido tú el que por libre albedrío había metido la mano en el bolso de Rick, había sacado la granada, le había quitado el pestillo y se la había metido en la boca? ¿Con quién se quejaba? Porque el no estaba de humor para recibir quejas, y menos de sí mismo… Ja! ¿Difícil no?

Pero estaba enamo…_jodido. Muy jodido, _y ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba muy, muy allá del lado oscuro, era un idiota jodido, y uno esperaría que después del incidente de Katherine simplemente fuese por la vida con más cuidado de a quien le echaba el ojo ¿verdad?

_Pues nope, nope, nope, al parecer Damon Salvatore era demasiado putamente genial como para evitar enamorarse de la siguiente Doppelganger en la puta lista de las Petrova._

La cual resulto ser nada más y nada menos la novia de su hermano, ¿el mundo es una perra no? Y luego, decían que él era un ser rencoroso con la vida sin razón alguna.

Pero estábamos bien, Porque besó a la chica y la chica lo besó a el, porque podía ver su cara, y Elena no mentía con sus facciones, porque en aquel manantial pudo ver su alma, porque las lágrimas no mentían.

Lo quería, A él, ¡A él! De alguna manera, por alguna extraña razón.

Se había dejado ver cómo era, seguro de que ella saldría corriendo al momento de ver tanto odio y tanto rencor, pero ella se había quedado allí, y había sedado el dolor, había enmudecido al odio y había calmado la tormenta.

_Pero a la naturaleza no le gusta que la contengan._

_Y a Damon tampoco._

Entonces ella se había ido, y los diques se habían roto, el odio había vuelto con voz renovada y todo su ser retumbaba de nuevo, De vuelta a la normalidad, vale, podía con eso.

_Pero la extrañaba._

La extrañaba, su voz, su calidez, ella, la extrañaba como un Idiota, y había jurado que ella lo extrañaba a él, se la imaginaba mirando la ventana, preguntando por él y susurrando su nombre. _Idiota. _Como si amar y ser amado fueran la misma estúpida cosa.

_No lo eran, y él nunca lo había sabido con tanta certeza como ahora._

Como un idiota la había seguido, cada día, enterneciéndose por cada mirada perdida, por cada suspiro, suponiendo que ella pensaba en él tanto como él pensaba en ella.

Perdido en el bosque, sin el valor de ver a su hermano tocándola, exiliado de su propia casa.

_Ella le dirá, _se susurraba. _Ella solo está esperando el momento adecuado._ Confiaba en ella, confiaba en su chica.

_¡Idiota! Ni Siquiera era su chica para empezar…_

Y parado como un cuervo en el Alfeizar de una Ventana, observándola pensar en un sillón, Pensando en él, _tal vez, tal vez._

Y Besar a su Hermano, Feliz de la vida, Como si el no existiera, sin duda en sus movimientos, sin arrepentimiento en su entrega…

_Como si nada hubiese pasado._

_¡Idiota!_

Se tiró desde la rama haciendo que el pajarraco que había descansado en su hombro alzase vuelo en un graznido malhumorado, calló de pie sin esfuerzo alguno y corrió, corrió por entre el bosque, a lo largo de la autopista que llevaba a Mistic Falls, y se detuvo fuera del primer bar de mala muerte que encontró.

_De vuelta a ser yo._

"The Hell House" decía en luces de neón polvorientas.

_Qué ironía._

Se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero quitándose un par de hojas atrapadas en los apliques, si animo alguno de querer quitarse el cabello de la frente, hizo un puño con las manos y entró al establecimiento.

El humo de cigarro fue lo primero que lo atrapó, demonios que aquello era una maldita chimenea, tendría suerte si en unas dos década después habría dejado de apestar a cigarrillos, alcohol fue lo siguiente que vio, botellas baratas, hombres barbudos –seguramente dueños de las motocicletas aparcadas afuera- jugando al Pool, y mujeres de poca monta.

_Un bufet fenomenal._

Camino hasta la barra y se sentó si afán, y haciéndole gesto a la camarera e ignorando olímpicamente sus ojitos idiotas pidió un trago.

—Bueno, Tal vez seas nuevo por aquí pero he escuchado que los alcohólicos y drogadictos saben del coñazo.—

Volteó la mirada inmediatamente sintiendo como las venas negras de la transformación palpitaban en sus ojos y los colmillos picaban en su encía.

_Respira Damon._

Una chica de cara altiva y nariz aguileña lo enfrentaba.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes?— Le ladró.— ¿Qué sabes?

La chica soltó una carcajada que tiró su cabeza para atrás y le miro con sorpresa fingida.

_Late, _notó Damon, _Es Humana, Su corazón late._

—¡Tranquilo Hombre!— Aclamó la chica.— Solo soy observadora, Pero si preguntas, no sé nada, oh bueno, Soy Emma.— Dijo con una sonrisa lobuna.

Y entonces la observo más de cerca, era pequeña, uno sesenta y ocho como mucho, Piel bronceada, como unos dos tonos más Claros que la insidiosa bruja Bennet –que no le caía nada bien- Cabello negro que crecía en lo que él podría llamar "no-me-decido-liso-ondulado", Ojos negros como un pozo, rasgos Comunes, de lo más normal, la chica ni siquiera olía de una manera favorecedoramente apetecible.

_Para nada su tipo, Nada de piernas largas, nada de _curvas resaltantes, nada de ojos despampanantes, Nada.

_Y él no estaba de humor para "nadas"._

La chica rodó los ojos.

—Cuando uno se presenta, se esperaría que se presentasen de vuelta ¿no?— dijo irónicamente.

—No estoy de Humor tu-quien-seas.— Escupió el vampiro.— y A menos que quieras llegar a casa con dos litros menos de Sangre, o Llegar a casa en lo absoluto…—Susurró con hastió.—Te recomiendo, retrocedas.

_Cualquier chica común se daría media vuelta y se iría a otro lado claramente ofendida, o incluso podría llegar a abofetearlo, pero para sorpresa y maldición de Damon Esta no parecía tener la configuración habitual._

Emma sonrió.

—y bueno, ¿Cómo es ella?—

_Vale, esta chica quería morir._

Damon suspiró sonoramente y sonrió lo más incómodo que se le hizo posible para luego mirarla a los ojos.

—¿El qué?— Dijo con falsa animosidad y pestañeando de más.

Emma rodó los ojos por segunda vez en la noche.

_Chica molesta._

—Ella, de quien estamos hablando, ¿es rubia? ¿Pelirroja? ¿Delgada? Si, debe serlo, debe ser realmente hermosa, y alta, una chica perfecta, ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Engaño? ¿Robo? — Dijo intentando adivinar.— no me digas que…!te ha rechazado!.— Dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Emma.—

—¿Si?—

—Eres completamente conscientes de que soy un vampiro….¿verdad?—

—Bueno, la que quería mantener el secretismo no era yo.—

—y Puedes ver que estoy considerablemente molesto.—

—Si, puedo notar algo de eso también.—

Damon sonrió nuevamente.

—Entonces querida niña….—Dijo con fingido tono amable.—¿Que mierda te ha pasado en este puto mundo como para que entres a un bar a insistirle como una puñetera mosca a un bombillo y joderle la paciencia a un vampiro de por sí ya notablemente cabreado y remarcablemente hambriento?— finalizo pestañeando rápidamente en modo de cariño hueco.

La sonrisa de la chica se desapareció de su rostro como un relámpago.

—Mataron a mis padres hoy hace siete Años.— Escupió.

_Oh._

—Y luego me quede con padres adoptivos.—

—oh…—

—Lo cual hubiese sido completamente genial de no ser porque la cerda era adicta al Crack y el Imbécil me mataba a Golpes cada vez que pronunciaba palabra.—

—Interesante, y entonces dime, ¿buscas que te convierta? Porque eso solo demuestra tu…—

—No.— Dijo con firmeza.

Damon la miró a los ojos, Negro Insondable.

—Solo quiero hablar, Hablar hasta que salga el sol, hablar para que recordar no sea tan horrendo.—

_Bueno. ¿Qué podía perder?._

_Su dignidad, o lo que quedaba de ella._

Ella pareció leerle la mente.

—¿Qué tal si tu…?—

—Damon.— _vale, lo había dicho.— _Damon Salvatore.—

Emma tuvo el fantasma de una sonrisa.

—¿qué tal si tu Damon Salvatore me cuentas tus problemas, te escucho, y si al terminar aún no ha amanecido yo te cuento los míos?— Propuso.

Damon abrió la boca para protestar pero la chica levanto un dedo para que esperase.

—y, al final de la noche, podrás hacerme olvidar todo, absolutamente todo, incluso el hecho de haberte conocido.—

_No debería._

_Pero sonaba tentador._

_No debería._

—Hecho.— dijo el vampiro ofreciéndole la mano.

_Bueno, Damon no era famoso por hacer lo que debería, y no iba a comenzar ahora._

Emma la tomó, su mano era delgada y suave a pesar de que había callos en ella.

—Bueno Damon, Muéstrame el Camino.—

El vampiro sonrió tristemente.

—Su nombre es Elena.—Dijo con voz ronca y tomó lo que restaba en el vaso de un solo trago.— Elena Gilbert.—

_Y Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de que no podía parar de hablar._

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿Qué tal? **_Dalfhlsflsiflsjfña ¡que el señor me salve de hacer una mary sue, espero que Emma les caiga bien.

**¿Cuál creen que sea su papel en la historia? ¿Cómo creen que continúa? ¿Opiniones? ¿Ideas?**

**¿Comentario?**

**Salvatores's Girl.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ahhhhhh** perdón por perderme más que Stefan en el fondo del lago, jajaja es que….estaba muy ocupada con todo lo que conlleva graduarse, ya sabéis, el proyecto de grado, todos los exámenes finales y los eventos de protocolo con los que se debe cumplir, llorando más que Bonnie muerta recibiendo título porque no quiero dejar a ninguno de mis compañeros y todo eso, pero….!**!ya saliiiiii! Y soy muy muy muy muy feliz, **feliz tipo como cuando Elena le dijo a Damon que lo amaba, bueno así, pero en remix, en fin, Sin más perorata (me imagino sus caras de "no me importa en lo absoluto lo que pase con tu vida julia, solo presenta el puto capitulo.) Lo siento, y aquí va…

**Hola, bueno, **después de horas arduas de una pelea conmigo misma sobre si meter a Klaus en el paquete no o no, o solo dedicarme a enredar a Elena entre Damon y Stefan he decidido lo que había decidido desde el principio pero trataba de dejar de lado porque apesto con el misterio y el suspenso, Klaus va, no sé cómo, pero va, y para eso voy a tener que tirarme el saco de hechos Cannon al hombro y hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana con lo que yo quiera, así que no os extrañéis si Tatia Petrova se aparece o Lexi quiere cortar cabezas, de ahora en adelante los hechos Cannon son un "dibujo libre" so..

**Aclarado esto, aquí va. **

**Ay, mierda, ¡ya va! TVD NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Ok, ahora sí.**

**Capítulo 18.**

Ese día no era su día.

Bueno, tampoco era culpa de nadie, últimamente ningún día era su día, es que nunca estaba de humor para hacer nada en lo absoluto, nada, porque no había manera de que pudiese pensar o maquinar con claridad alguna, nada excepto a todo lo relacionado con Damon.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Existía realmente? ¿En dónde se había metido? ¿Estaba molesto con ella?

_No, _pensó, esa no era la pregunta, la pregunta era….¿qué tan molesto estaba con ella? necesitaba verlo, eso ya ni se lo cuestionaba, era doloroso siquiera pensar en el o recordar los breves momentos que habían pasado en tregua, cuando fingían que eran solo ellos dos, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, incluso aunque tuviese que suportar su ira justificada, solo necesitaba verlo, ver su rostro, recordar que estaba vivo, que había estado allí con ella, que no todo era simplemente una invención de su cabeza.

Y Stefan lo notaba, notaba su ausencia y su incomodidad a hablar de nada en lo absoluto, y eso solo la hacía sentirse peor, él no se lo merecía, en lo absoluto, nadie se lo merecía, pero la verdad sea dicha, ella preferiría comerse su propio brazo a mordiscos que tener que explicarle todo y romperle el corazón, eso no iba a pasar, de ninguna manera, ella lo amaba, pero más que amarlo le debía respeto y dedicación, por estar allí para ella cuando ella lo había necesitado, y por mucho que quisiese a Damon y por mucho que sus ojos la trajeran de cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día, ella tenía que ser adulta, y hacerse cargo de las consecuencias y ser lo suficientemente buena para Stefan.

_Pero eso no disminuía las ganas que tenia de ver a Damon._

Y ese era su constante día a día, debatirse entre entrar en caminos peligrosos preguntándole a Stefan sobre el paradero de Damon o esperar mortificada un poco más a que el hermano de su novio se le ocurriese aparecer por la casa.

Eso implicaba más y más paseos detrás de Stefan a hurtadillas intentando ver si Damon se encontraba solo con él porque no le apetecía verla a ella, e incluso en varias ocasiones había revisado el móvil de Stefan a escondidas solo para encontrar con decepción que no había ni una sola llamada o mensaje que viniese del número de Damon.

—_El suscriptor que usted ha llamado, no puede ser localizado._— Le respondió la voz grabada de la operadora.

Finalizó la llamada con un dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y tiró el teléfono a la cama justo en el momento en el que la puerta de su habitación sonó dos veces.

—¿Si?— Respondió algo frustrada.

—¿Elena? Soy yo, Stefan, Necesitaba hablar contigo, Jeremy me ha dejado pasar.—

Elena suspiró e introdujo sus dedos por las entradas de su cabello.

—Adelante.—

Y allí estaba, su caballero de brillante armadura, parte de la tensión que cargaba sobre sus hombros cedió ante el efecto-Stefan se acercó a él y lo abrazo sintiendo como sus brazos la rodeaban, hundió la nariz en su pecho inspirando el olor a Hogar, Sol, Felicidad y Avellanas, y sonrió por la tranquilidad que él le proporcionaba.

_Traidora. _Gritó una voz en su interior, pero Elena la ignoró gustosa.

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó Stefan una vez se separaron.

_No, para nada._

Elena sonrió afectadamente.

—Si, solo tengo un poco de Jaqueca.— susurró.

Stefan asintió no del todo satisfecho y listo para replicar.

_Oh no, no, no lo hagas sospechar Elena, es lo último que necesitas._

—y entonces ¿Qué era eso de lo que necesitabas hablar?.—

Stefan suspiro y la observó perspicaz, Elena colocó su mejor cara de póquer y rezó para que tomara su distracción.

—Bueno, la verdad hubiese sido mejor tener a Damon aquí también pero…—comenzó Stefan.

Elena casi dio un respingo al escucharlo nombrar a la razón de su frustración.

—¿Damon?—Exclamó.—¿sucede algo con Damon?—Dijo y luego se mordió la lengua por mostrar demasiado interés.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Stefan no pareció notar nada.

—no, ese el problema, no responde mis mensajes, y lo único que pude recibir de él luego de dejarle el mensaje numero quinientos en el buzón de entrada fue un " Hola Stef, no estoy, ser niñera me dejo exhausto y necesito ocuparme de mis cosas."—Exclamó intentado remedarlo.— aunque, no quiero saber qué tipo de cosas son asuntos de Damon, así que bueno, con, o sin él, es hora de hablar del motivo de mi viaje.—

El comentario golpeó a Elena justo en el estómago y la dejó sin aliento.

_Genial, todo el drama adolescente la había hecho olvidarse del inminente peligro que su existencia suponía. _

_Klaus._

Elena tragó en seco y asintió mientras el semblante de Stefan se tornaba serio.

—Mejor que tomes asiento.— le apremió.

La humana se acercó hasta el pequeño muro que quedaba justo en la base de la ventana y se sentó allí abrazando uno de los cojines y Stefan tomó la silla junto al escritorio y la arrastro hasta quedar cerca de ella, voleó la silla y se sentó con el respaldo sosteniendo su pecho.

—Primero que nada, Klaus es un Fantasma.—Dijo en un suspiro molesto.—Nadie sabe demasiado acerca de él, o al menos nadie quiere decir demasiado, la mayoría de la gente no lo conoce, nadie sabe cómo luce y los que lo reconocen siempre encuentran una excusa para huir de mi vista.—

Elena siguió observándolo sin poder decir nada por el miedo.

—Sabemos que Klaus te quiere, Porque Katherine Huyó de él hace quinientos años, y porque apenas escuchó que saldría en este viaje sacó su trasero fuera de Mystic Falls a quien sabe dónde. — Continuó.—pero antes de irse me aseguró que si descubriese que estas viva seguramente te querría de vuelta.—

Elena suspiró.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta el record de cosas que me han pasado anteriormente…—dejo salir con un bufido.— no creo que me quiera para nada bueno Stefan.—

El aludido dejo caer los hombros.

—Bueno, Sé que inspirarte confianza ya no es un algo dentro de lo posible.— y entonces la encaró de nuevo.— A pesar de que no pude hallar nada completo sobre Klaus como Katherine se aseguró de tirarme en cara, anteriormente escuché con mucho detenimiento sus palabras, y había una en especial que se repetía constantemente.—

Elena se quedó observándolo, expectante.

—Brujas.—

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—Así que, en vez de concentrarme en un frustrado plan de interrogación que según Katherine, y créeme cuando te digo que a veces resulta útil hacerle caso, decidí concentrarme en otras criaturas sobrenaturales.— Exclamó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Brujas?—Susurró Elena soltando la bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Stefan asintió enérgicamente.

—a lo largo de todo chicago, docenas de ellas, la mayoría de ellas aun le guardan lealtad, pero unas cuantas…bueno, digamos que no están muy contentas con el…—

—¿y entonces?— instó Elena—¿pudiste obtener una dirección? ¿Alguna pista de cuáles son sus próximos planes?—

La mirada de Stefan se ensombreció y Elena se sintió mal por haberlo presionado demasiado.

—no, El tipo es simplemente como un fantasma, ya te lo dije, pero hay una bruja, que conoce a otra bruja que está verdaderamente cabreada con Klaus, esperemos que lo suficientemente cabreada como para darnos información interesante.—

—¡Bien!— Elena casi chilló—¿entonces? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo podemos ir a visitarla?—

Stefan negó con la cabeza y el Estómago de Elena se retorció.

_Oh no, aquí viene la parte mala._

—Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte Elena.—

La castaña suspiró. _Vale, esto ya se había retrasado demasiado._

—Stefan yo también puedo ayudar.— Intentó decir con voz de aplomo.— yo estoy en todo mi derecho de saber a lo que debo enfrentarme…podría ayudarte—

—no Elena.— el tono de Stefan no daba paso a reproche.—en eso Damon tiene razón, nuestra ventaja es tu muerte aparente, no te pondré en ningún lugar cerca de nadie que pueda reconocerte como una doble Petrova.— dijo.

—¿entonces..?— inquirió la muchacha.—no pensaras ir solo….¿o sí?—

—esperaba que Damon pudiese acompañarme, pero no esta atendiendo a ninguna de mis llamadas.— Stefan contestó cansado.— no puedo arriesgarme tampoco a dejar pasar mucho tiempo, esta bruja podría irse, o podría terminar muerta y…—negó fervientemente alejando sus pensamientos.— el caso es que, he decidido darle un par de días, si Damon aparece, tal vez podamos ir juntos, si no.. Por otro lado..—

Elena se puso de pie indignada.

—¡De ninguna manera vas a ir a ver a una bruja de Klaus solo!— Le gritó. —¿me escuchas Stefan? ¡De ninguna manera!—

El vampiro se acercó a ella y la sostuvo en brazos.

—No hay nada decidido aún.— le susurró.—pero no puedo evitar sentir que el tiempo se nos está acabando, que algo malo va a pasar.—

Elena se regocijó en su pecho, no quiso responder nada.

_Porque ella también lo sentía, sentía que el tiempo se les acababa, que había una guillotina jugando con la piel de su cuello, que caería sin remordimientos en cualquier momento, pero a diferencia de Stefan, ella sabía cuál era esa guillotina._

Y no tenía nada que ver con Klaus.

Nada en absoluto.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, las cosas empiezan a ponerse complicadas, y yo desde aquí ya veo el final, ya se adónde vamos y como terminará esto, de hecho, tengo alrededor de seis capítulos escritos, así que no tiene porque haber demasiada espera, el final se acerca, quedan alrededor de una docena de capítulos —creo, me parece, tengo la ligera impresion— y lo he estado preparando todo especialmente para ustedes.**

**¿reviewn?**

**Salvatores's Girl.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

— Entonces…—Damon arrastraba las palabras considerablemente.—¿Cuántos Años Tienes Emma?— Dijo mientras le ofrecía la botella.

La chica la tomó y lo miró fijamente, Damon no desvió la mirada, _¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? _Emma mantuvo la mirada fijamente, como si pudiera hacerlo pedazos con ella, nadie parpadeaba, para el vampiro era fácil, llevaba 164 años muerto, pero podía ver los brillosos ojos de ella, de la nada, Emma lanzó un hipido y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Dieciseis y contando.— Dijo mientras suspiraba a la oscuridad y tomaba un sonoro trago de la botella.

_Whisky de dieciocho, Fuerte y Concentrado._

Damon Carraspeó. _Bueno, jope, definitivamente sabía beber._

—Niña ¡con calma! Estoy bastante seguro de que ese Whisky te lleva un año o dos.— Dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

La aludida sonrió.

—¿Miedoso de lidiar con una adolescente borracha?— Dijo arqueando una ceja.— Tranquilo— continuó para guiñarle un ojo.— Hace falta mucho más de donde vino esto para hacerme flaquear.

Fue el turno de Damon para reír.

—Oh, perdona, De seguro que tú con tus cortos diecisiete Años Puedes aguantar mucho, Muchísimo más de lo que yo, un Vampiro de un Siglo y medio, pueda alguna vez aspirar, ¡olvidé con quien hablaba su majestad!—

La chica tomo otro trago rebelde y El vampiro rodó los ojos.

—Bebo desde los doce.— Dijo unos minutos después.

_Bueno, Él era un idiota, pero eso estaba mal de todas las maneras de las que podría imaginarse en ese momento._

—Desafortunado.— Susurró lúgubre.

La chica se removió en el montón de hojas, se dio media vuelta para encararlo y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, sus ojos estaban Nublados con memorias, negros brillosos por la luz de la luna.

—Al principio lo probaba por curiosidad, es decir…¿Qué podía gustarle tanto a papá falso como para beberlo a toda hora del día?—

Damon bufó.

—¿papá Falso? ¿Estas segura de que tienes diecisiete? No quiero tener que explicarle a la policía porqué emborrache a una niña de cinco años y la metí al bosque a las dos de la mañana…—

Emma soltó otra risotada.

—Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.— Dijo tiempo después.—De esa forma los diferenciaba, papá y mamá falsos, papá y mamá verdaderos…— continuó tapándose los ojos con la manos para evitar la mirada de condescendencia del vampiro.— Vale, bueno, la cosa es que la primera vez que lo probé era uno de esos vodkas baratos…—

—Uff— Moduló el vampiro con gesto de asco.

La humana Asintió con entendimiento.

—Sí, vomite alrededor de una docena de veces, y recuerdo que pasadas un par de horas aun tenia arcadas.—

—en los veinte fui parte de la regulación de licores ¿sabías?— Dijo Damon con chispa en los ojos.— Intente quitar a esa endemoniada cosa de la cartilla americana.—Exclamó— Es decir, Si íbamos a producir licor, íbamos a producirlo del bueno, o nada.— dijo muy seguro.—pero entonces vinieron los imbéciles a decir que la gente pobre también bebía y que no se podían permitir un bourbon de 25 años y…blah..—Vociferó con Ironía.— y no me malentiendas, quise arrancarles la garganta en el momento en el que comenzaron a hablar, pero eso me habría sacado de la comisión.—

Emma entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Algo en contra de la gente pobre?—

Damon lanzó un bufido.

—Nope.—Dijo con Convicción.—Algo en contra de la gente que bebe licores baratos.—

Ella frunció el labio con Fingido desprecio.

—Mi familia Falsa tenia botellas de esas en el bar, Bourbon, Jack-no-me-acuerdo., Buck…Algo.— Dijo recordando.— Al principio el bar estaba lleno, de botellas lujosas, pero al final, cuando el dinero se acabó, lo único que podían permitirse eran esas botellas de Vodka de siete dólares.— Susurró con voz sombría.— Bueno, supongo que eso es mejor que nada.— Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

_Damon no sabía cómo arreglar lo que había dicho, debido a que, bueno, el nunca arreglaba lo que decía, lo decía y ya, pero de alguna forma se sentía como un niño pequeño que metió la pata, y creía, que lo que lo hacía sentir forzado era el hecho de que Emma no se había ni siquiera molestado en absoluto._

—Bueno, para venir de gente que bebe licores baratos te ves y hueles bastante bien...— _¿enserio? ¿Eso era todo lo que se le había ocurrido? ¡Genial Damon, eres un puto genio!_

Emma soltó la quincuagésima carcajada de la noche.

_Esto es lo que le hace el alcohol a las personas, no te hace feliz, solo deja que no te importe si lo eres o no._

—Estas Flirteando conmigo.— Dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

_No era una pregunta._

Damon fue el que reprimió una carcajada ahogada.

—Pequeña, Tú no has visto nada de mis coqueteos— dijo con voz maliciosa.— Y eso…—Continuo.— Definitivamente no fue uno de ellos.—

—¡Qué bien! Porque hubiese sido uno muy malo.— Canturreó la chica.—Tan malo que me sentiría tentada a abandonar el bosque yo sola aunque me fuese a comer un oso.—

_¿coqueteo? ¡de ninguna manera!._

—Tengo suficiente de coqueteos en las siguientes tres eternidades.—dijo el vampiro en un Suspiro— Además.— Susurró en modo de confidencia.— Como se puede observar, normalmente ni siquiera lo necesito.

Emma rodó los ojos.

—Sí señor uno Noventa, Melena negra, ojos grises, hombros anchos, Usted es todo un diez en la escala de dieces.— Dijo con sorna.— Pero he de reconocer…..—

—¿Que?— Pregunto Damon intrigado.

Emma sonrió Enigmáticamente antes de contestar.

—Tus ojos.— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.— Esa fue la razón por la que me atreví a decirte hola.— Admitió.— me moría por preguntarte si eran contactos.—

Damon bufó ofendido.

— Cien por ciento gris hielo real y genético, puro y suertudo.— Aseguró.

—Asombroso.— Concedió la humana.— y arriesgándome a que tu Ego nos aplaste a los dos…—Dijo con una sonrisa.— Son Hermosos, Los vi desde que entraste al bar, bueno, no fue difícil, Brillan como luces de Neón, y aun aquí, en la oscuridad, la luna los hace aún más claros.— Dijo como si estuviese pensando en voz alta.

Damon solo sonrió con su sonrisa marca registrada de medio lado.

—¿Puedo preguntar…? ¿Fue tu padre? Quien te los dio me refiero…—

Él pareció perderse en los años, Recordando.

—No.— Susurró al aire.— mi Madre, ella los tenía...—

—Pues viéndote me juego a que tu madre fue…— comenzó a decir.

—Era Hermosa.— Dijo interrumpiéndola.— Toda Piel de Nieve, rizos de cabello Azabache y Ojos grises, Una preciosura que tenía loco a mi padre por supuesto.— Dijo con la mirada nublada en ausencia.— No había forma de que el despegase los ojos de ella cuando entraba en la habitación.— dijo con humor.

—¿Así que los genes de tu papá fueron olímpicamente ignorados? Me atrevo a decir…—

El vampiro chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es porque no conoces a mi hermano.— tenia molestias en la voz.— todo Castaño, ojitos verdes, chico italiano a lo Giuseppe…—Exclamó.— El amor de las chicas cuando ni siquiera lo intenta.—

—Eso sonó peligrosamente desdeñoso para un chico como tu.— Dijo.

Damon arqueó una ceja.

—¿Chico?—Inquirió.—Pequeña, tengo edad suficiente para ser tu tatarabuelo.—

Emma fue quien frunció el ceño esta vez.

—¿Cuantos me dijiste que tenía esta tal Elena?—Damon se dio cuenta de que había caído en su propia burla.— _Oh_ diecisiete ¿no? Entonces…—Dijo con fingida reflexión.— Ella con diecisiete tiene edad suficiente para estar contigo pero yo, con mis dieciséis soy solo una niña. ¿He entendido bien?.

_Si, se había jodido._

_Pero eso no significaba que tenía que aceptarlo._

—Perfectamente.— dijo con total seriedad.

Los dos partieron a reírse segundos después.

Y Damon se sorprendió de que el silencio que precedió a las carcajadas no era incomodo, no como el montón de mujeres que pretendían entrar en su vida y saber todo de él, esa chica solo estaba allí recostada disfrutando de no encontrarse desesperadamente sola en el mundo, porque era lo que ella necesitaba, eso era todo, y también lo necesitaba él.

—¿Duele?— Se le escapó a Emma en un susurro.

Damon dio un respingo, había pasado cerca de 15 minutos desde la última vez que habían hablado y el casi había estado casi seguro de que la chica se había quedado dormida.

—Digo, sé que debe doler, claro, es obvio, es solo que yo…no lo sé, entre huir, sobrevivir y lograr llevar algo a la mesa no he tenido mucho tiempo para más nada, y en cierta forma estoy…envidiosa.—

Damon bufó.

—Menuda estupidez humana.— espetó.—se quejan de sufrir pero anhelan el sufrimiento.—Dijo con desprecio.

Emma se encogió como si le hubiese dolido y Damon se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente.

—Lo sient…—Comenzó a decir la chica.

—Es un infierno.—Susurró Damon concentrándose en un árbol detrás de ella.— es como un mar de cosas que quieres decirle pero sabes que eso significa perderla, es como querer abrazarla para nunca dejarla ir pero que eso solo va a conseguir alejarla más.— Dijo dándole otro sorbo a la botella.

—Las palabras en juego sirven al principio, pero después se vuelven venenosas, duele decirlas y a ella le incomodan, y cuando finalmente logré besarla, y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo me di cuenta de que solo lo había arruinado todo, de que solo había destruido toda esta cosa de "amistad" que tanto me esforcé en construir.—

—Bueno.—Dijo Emma frunciendo la nariz.—eso no suena nada bien.—

—Es como tragar clavos créeme.— Confesó Damon con una sonrisa amarga.— la tengo, pero no como tanto me gustaría, y para tenerla como quiero, debo perderla.—

—Entiendo.— Susurró.—No sé cómo se siente, y apesta, pero al menos sientes algo.

Damon Bufó.

—Sentir esta puñeteramente sobrevalorado, créeme, todos se vuelven locos por sentir, enamorarse, hacer que algo les importe, pero al momento en el que lo hace, quieren volarse la cabeza, así que hazte el favor de no envidiar cosas estúpidas.—

—¿y que consideras tu algo importante?—

Damon pestañeó risueñamente hacia ella.

—Mis ojos.—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.—Esa, querida, es una muy buena causa de envidia.—

Emma sonrió y lo miró de nuevo, Damon no entendió porque, pero esa mirada tenía algo diferente, y allí en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, y podía verla, había algo en su mirada, algo inquietante, como si ella pudiese verlo de verdad, con toda su basura y sus esqueletos en el armario, pero su mirada no cambiaba, nada, ella seguía allí, acostada tranquilamente, como si estuviese confesándose con un monje tibetano.

_Estaba muy loca._

Pero eso, exactamente fue lo que lo hizo sentir libre, como si por un instante pudiese respirar, solo por un instante, entonces Emma eructó y ambos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

Hablar era algo que a Damon le encantaba hacer, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de gente pensaba, el problema radicaba en con quien hablaba, odiaba a las personas que no entendían su sarcasmo y además ¿Qué podía decir? Era un poco….psicópata en su manera de hablar, bueno, la verdad sea dicha, era un poco psicópata en todo lo que hacía, asi que, bueno, le era algo difícil hablar sin filtro alguno y no tener que quebrarle las piernas a la otra persona para que esta no corriera hacia las colinas.

Por eso, cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte y el bosque se iluminó acompañado del sonido de los pájaros estuvo sorprendido de haber hablado tanto con alguien y que ese alguien estuviese ahora sonriente observando el cielo.

Cerró los ojos por un instante intentando apaciguar la alegría idiota que sentía en el pecho, este desagradable sentimiento se acunaba allí siempre que lograba comportarse de manera normal, siempre que lograba sentirse no tan roto, ni tan dañado, siempre que lograba agradar a alguien encajando como se supondría.

_Se sentía bien, como si el pudiese hacer algo bien._

Y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a la chica de pie observándolo, Emma sonrió en saludo y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiese de pie, cosa que hizo rápidamente, caminaron en silencio hasta el lindero del bosque, de vuelta al estacionamiento del bar y una vez Damon divisó el auto de la Emma, se volteó perezosamente y la normal chica morena estaba justo detrás de él y le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

_No quería hacer esto._

—Emma…—

Ella sonrió lentamente.

—Lo sé, tenemos un trato.— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Lo tenían? Porque de verdad no quería hacer aquello._

Como si todo fuese a perderse, todos los chistes, las anécdotas, las risas y los pensamientos compartidos no valdrían de nada, todo se perdería para siempre, porque de nada sirve un recuerdo si solo una de las partes lo recuerda.

—Buen…—

_No pudo continuar la frase._

Por unos cuantos segundos más.

Y un par de minutos después se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Por qué rayos me besaste?—

Emma rió.

—Desde el momento en el que te vi en ese bar supe que no podría descansar en paz si no te plantaba un beso alguna vez.— Exclamó entre risas.

Damon sonrió lobunamente.

—¿Necesito sentirme ofendido?—Inquirió.—¿estás diciendo que soportaste toda una noche de mi drama y reviviste todos tus traumas de la infancia solo para besarme?— preguntó arqueando una ceja.—bueno, eso es todo un nivel nuevo por un beso mío, porque todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar…—

Ema rodó los ojos con burla.

—¡oh vamos!— exclamó.— ¡como si no te sintieses puñeteramente egocéntrico ahora mismo!—

Damon sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, Solo un poco...—Susurró.—Aunque si mencionas mis flamantes ojos grises de nuevo ese sentimiento podría mejorar mucho más…—

—¡Basta!— Dijo la chica profiriéndole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Pero entonces la cara de ambos se tornó seria de nuevo.

_Tenía que hacer eso._

Era lo correcto, lo que se suponía debía hacer, era algo que debía ser hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque rayos se lo cuestionaba tanto, debía borrarle la memoria y todo rastro de que aquello noche había sucedido.

—Un placer conocerte señor Salvatore.— susurró Emma con un Asentimiento.— un placer haberme emborrachado a su lado y haberle robado un beso, y debe saber que usted tiene los mejores ojos con los que alguna vez me he topado.—

El vampiro sonrió con tristeza y se acercó más a ella para tener un mejor contacto visual.

_Era algo que debía ser hecho._

—Bueno, Ahora definitivamente el sentimiento ha mejorado.— dijo y su sonrisa causo otro amago de risa en la humana frente a él.

_No quería hacer esto._

_Pero debía hacerlo._

—Bueno aquí vamos…—Dijo y Emma asintió y se concentró en su mirada.

Él la miró fijamente, aquellos ojos oscuros y aquel rostro normal, nada que resaltase de más, su mirada no vacilaba ni por un segundo, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes.

_Ella tampoco quería hacer eso._

_Pero sabía que debía ser hecho._

Damon suspiró.

—Cierra los ojos.—Dijo tajantemente.

—Pero….—Comenzó Emma.—Pensé que para esto necesitaba tener…—

—Solo cierra los ojos.— Susurró apremiante.

Entonces ella lo hizo, y se quedó allí de pie esperando ser despojada de sus pensamientos, y entonces sintió unos labios rozar contra su oído e intento no estremecerse.

—Quiero que estés hoy a las 6 aquí en el mismo lugar.—

_Nada más._

Porque cuando Emma abrió sus ojos estaba sola en aquel estacionamiento vacío.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió mucho.

_Damon no quería hacerlo.._

_Aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo._

_Pero esta es la cosa con Damon Salvatore, El siempre hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como lo quiere, Sin importar si debe o no debe._

_Excepto con Elena Gilbert por supuesto._

¿Por qué? Bueno, siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla.

**Continuará…**

_**MAIGOH**_¡lo que me costó escribir esto! Casi, _casi _corro por toda mi habitación cuando terminé de escribir ese continuará, es que, esta es la cosa conmigo, unas noches puedo escribir treinta historias sin descansar y otras simplemente nada sale, yo no soy como esas escritoras que se planifican y dicen: bueno, el martes hay que subir capitulo así que mejor me siento y lo escribo, ¡ojala! ¡Ya deseara yo! No, yo no sé cuándo voy a inspirarme, así que rezo que cuando pase este en mi casa, o con una pc cercana o al menos que tenga lápiz y papel a la mano, muchas escritoras que leo ya tienen un esquema y saben que pasará en su historia, yo ni idea, soy un barco a la deriva (como dice Coelho) solo escribo y todo va dando forma a medida que me adelanto, no sé cómo va a pasar todo, ni en qué Momento, solo pasa cuando debe pasar.

Es por eso que mucha veces me desaliento, porque cada escrito mío es un estrujón de cabellos y varias uñas comidas, y no sé si el resultado valga la pena para que ustedes esperen tanto, si sale sale, si no, no hay manera, por eso muchas veces siento que no sirvo pa´esto (dijeran en mi país) pero bueeeeeno, en fin, gracias a dios tengo varios caps escritos, espero que me sirva el tiempito libre para escribir más.

Besos y perdón por la nota monumental de cosas que probablemente les importen un rábano.

**Salvatores´s Girl.**

**Julia.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hooola vale :3 **¿Cómo estás? Que tal todo, aquí vengo con el cap 20 que esta de un bueno….jajajajaja no, no me saquen la madre cuando terminen de leer por dejarlo así, y si, dejarlo así fue totalmente deliberado.

However, tengo **dos cosas** que preguntarles hoy y que les agradecería mucho que me respondiesen por PM o Reviewn si quieren dar la opinión del capítulo.

**1.-¿les llegan a ustedes los correos de alert y reviewn y eso? **Porque a mi desde hace casi dos semanas que nada, debo ingresar a la pag para ver que ha pasado y no sé si han actualizado historia que sigo además ni siquiera se cuándo me dejan reviewn u.u es horrible ¿soy la única pasando por esto? Y, si no es así ¿Cómo lo arreglo? Fuck, sufro, sufro mucho enserio.

**2.-¿Cómo hacen para saber que le gustan a un chico? **Verán….es que he conocido a un unicornio, muy bonito y que me tiene de cabeza, enserio, y…Fuck, necesito saber si tengo "chance" (Traducción venezolana: Oportunidad) con él, de verdad, me encanta, es un puto unicornio. ¡**ayudenme! Plz.**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que acotar, aquí el cap:**

**¡Opps! TVD no me pertenece.**

**Ahora sí, ¡Itadakimasu!**

**Capítulo 20**

Quería Hablar con Damon, necesitaba hablar con Damon y eso hacía que se volviese loca, constantemente le veía por las esquinas del instituto, se imaginaba cuervos en cada ventana de cada aula en la que entraba.

_Déjenle estar allí, oh por favor déjenle estar allí._

Había pasado toda etapa de parecer razonable y normal, ya no importaba si no tenía nada que decirle, ya no importaba que siguiese con Stefan, ni siquiera era relevante el hecho de que muy seguramente él iba a estar furioso con ella, pero de verdad, de verdad, _de verdad. _Necesitaba verlo a toda costa.

Saber que estaba bien y que respiraba, saber que existía que no había sido todo una alucinación, porque comenzaba a creer que Stefan era hijo único y que Damon era solamente una invención de su cabeza.

_Totalmente comprensible, es decir, no te encuentras a alguien con esos ojos, ese cuerpo y la inigualable capacidad de destruir todo a su paso sin cuestionarte si simplemente estas alucinando. _

— ya aquí está la heroína del instituto Mystic Falls, Sale airosa de la cantidad monumental de deberes, Logra sobrevivir al imbécil del hermano de su novio y vuelve a casa a disfrutar de los banales placeres de la vida con su galán inmortal.— Dijeron a su izquierda.— ¿Cómo es que yo ni siquiera puedo hacer que Matt me mire a la cara?—

—¿Hola?— Dijo otra voz más pequeña— yo ni siquiera he encontrado un chico.—

Caroline arrugó la nariz sopesando.

—Sí, Me ganas.— Afirmo finalmente.

Bonnie se encogió de hombros y miró a Elena que lucia sombría.

—¿y entonces porque la mala cara?— Susurró consternada.

_Por querer ver desesperadamente al hermano de mi novio del que por cierto nisiquiera estoy segura de haber imaginado, dejándome eso con la sustancial duda de haberme enamorado de algo que nisiquiera existe pero que, se supone, es el hermano del hombre que amo._

_¿me entiendo? ¿No? Bienvenidas a mi mundo._

—solo no me siento especialmente de humor hoy.— Susurró la castaña.

Bonnie arqueó una ceja inquiridoramente y Caroline rodó los ojos.

—¿no puedes simplemente dar gracias por la grandiosa vida que tienes?—

Elena se sintió tentada a levantar las cejar y ladrarle un: _¿si? ¿Entonces cambiamos?_ Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, bueno, estaba siendo muy Damon y que, por ende estaba siendo injusta y grosera, sus amigas no merecían su humor de perro.

Suspiró sonoramente y puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Tienen razón, ¿no se sobrevive a Damon todos los días no?—

Bonnie frunció el ceño, bueno, ahora si estaba preocupada.

_Genial Elena, genial, había pasado de Cabezota y Grosera a Masoquista, Íbamos bien, muy bien._

Caroline juntó sus manos en un aplauso sonoro y sonrió radiante.

—Elemental mi querido Watson.— Exclamo.— ¡Por eso debemos Celebrar!

_Ugh no, definitivamente no._

_De ninguna manera._

—No creo que eso sea lo mejor.—Aseguró Bonnie observando la expresión de Elena. — Elena seguro querrá estar con Stefan…¿verdad Cariño?—

_¿Apostamos?_

_Deja el sarcasmo Elena, Déjalo, Que no te llevará a ningún lado. _

—Sí, lo extrañé muchísimo.— Confesó Elena.

_Pero no exactamente a ese Salvatore._

—Pero…— Comenzó de nuevo Caroline.

Su teléfono sonó en el momento, un nuevo mensaje.

_¡Un nuevo mensaje!_

Lo sacó de su bolso tan rápido que casi lo deja caer, Bonnie se quedó inmóvil y Caroline abrió los ojos a más no poder.

¿Podría ser…?

_**Stefan: **__estoy esperándote fuera._

Elena suspiro sintiéndose aún peor por la decepción que se acunaba en su pecho, frunció el ceño, era su novio, era hermoso y todo lo que una mujer podría desear de un hombre ¿Por qué la decepción? No, Elena, nada de decepciones, texteó de vuelta.

_**Elena:**__ Te veo en 5._

—Debo irme— Le comunicó a las chicas.

Bonnie Suspiro sonoramente y Caroline se cruzó de brazos, Elena se limitó a abrazarlas fugazmente y salir de allí a todo dar.

_No quería lidiar con ellas, Bonnie lo sabía, o lo sospechaba con lo poco que ella le había dicho días antes, y Caroline, bueno, Caroline solo la lanzaría de cabeza contra la pared con su fuerza vampírica solo para hacerla entrar en razón. Y la entendía, pero ella no quería entrar en razón._

Ella solo quería ver unos malditos ojos grises.

y un maldito trasero de infarto.

Y una maldita piel pálida y cremosa vestida como una maldita camisa negra de diseñador.

Ella quería ver a un Salvatore.

_Pero no al que todo se esperaban._

—Hola.— Dijo una vez estuvo dentro del auto.— ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

Sonrió y lo abrazó, los brazos de Stefan la rodearon, era mejor sonreír, siempre era mejor sonreír que explicarse.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?— le preguntó con un pequeña sonrisa suya.

Elena asintió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro.

Por un momento se sintió nostálgica y perdida como una niña pequeña, como esa niña de dieciséis sin padres, sin saber que hacer y con un hermano al que cuidar, que aprendió a sonreír cuando le preguntaban si estaba bien, porque cuando la gente te pregunta si estás bien realmente no le interesa saberlo, solo quiere escuchar el "estoy bien" de protocolo y seguir con su vida, solo aquellos muy, muy, muy cercanos a ti aprendían los diferentes todos de tu voz, o si tu sonrisa llegaba realmente a tus ojos, solo esa gente aprendía a desenmascarar la tristeza detrás la sonrisa de "todo está bien"

_Y ella consideraba a Stefan como ese tipo de gente._

Pero el estaba allí, conduciendo como de costumbre, tranquilo, sereno. ¿qué pasaba? ¿No sentía que algo estaba mal? ¿No se daba cuenta de que algo en su conexión no estaba del todo bien?

Era triste, e irónico, que en aquel momento cuando se conocieron todo lo que ella quería era que el la tomase en sus brazos y la besase, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para vivir, para mantenerse en pie, su constante, algo eterno que no la abandonaría, y ese era su problema actualmente, ella ya no lo quería de la misma manera no se sentía correcto a pesar de que para todo el mundo lo fuese, porque Damon estaba allí, latente como un recordatorio de que ni Damon se merecía ser olvidado de esa manera ni Stefan merecía ser engañado.

Ella no podía culpar a Stefan por no darse cuenta de su conflicto mental, por mucho que quisiese culpar a alguien, Stefan estaba como siempre había estado: tranquilo, feliz y sereno.

Allí la única culpable de todo era ella.

Sin embargo, aunque Damon estuviese latente, Elena recordaba a Stefan con toda vivacidad, con todas las mariposas que le había hecho sentir en el estómago, con aquel amor hermoso, y era increíblemente difícil querer abandonarlo, era la comodidad y la sensación de seguridad que venía con él, todo estaba bien y todo siempre iba a estar bien.

Y eso era lo que ella desesperadamente necesitaba, estiró una mano y tomó la de Stefan para que descansaran entrelazadas en su pierna, él era su seguridad y su mente traidora le susurraba que estuviese a su lado, siempre y sería feliz, tranquilamente conforme de todo.

Pero jamás se sentiría verdaderamente viva del todo si no se arriesgaba, podía conocer el infierno si dejaba a Stefan, pero también el cielo, y siguiendo así lo único que conseguiría seria hacerse daño, y a Stefan y a Damon.

Era como una locura, Elena se sentía demente, con momentos de pánico en los que solo quería correr, olvidar a Damon y aferrarse a Stefan hasta el final de los tiempos aunque la mitad de su corazón siguiese gritando otro nombre.

Y en otros, como en ese momento, estaba lucida, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero el hacerlo le causaba un inmenso letargo y una tristeza tan profunda que se le hacía imposible abrir la boca, no podía, no quería dejar ir a Stefan.

Pero quería estar con Damon.

_Si tan solo él estuviese allí._

_Si tan solo pudiese verle._

_Si tan solo él le atendiese el dichoso teléfono._

Entonces podrían hablar, y Damon le daría su punto de vista, le haría ver las cosas de la manera tan objetiva que él siempre la veía, un respiro fresco de aire viendo el conflicto desde fuera, o si no, simplemente pelearía con ella hasta hacerle ver lo que de verdad está bien, aunque ella terminara molestándose, no importaba, a él nunca le había importado.

_Lo necesitaba._

—Stef, no me estoy sintiendo del todo bien, ¿podemos solo ir a casa?— dijo intentando reprimir las crecientes ganas de llorar que la acuciaban.

Era estúpido, llorar de la nada, llorar de tanto pensar, pero así, estúpido y todo estaba por quebrarse junto a la persona menos adecuada.

Stefan intentó evaluarla con la mirada pero ella escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello sin importar lo incomodo de sentir la guantera del auto contra sus costillas.

—Solo estoy cansada amor.— susurró contra su oído.

_Manipulación emocional, genial Elena, como si no hubieses sido ya lo suficientemente desatenta y grosera con él._

Stefan vaciló.

_No preguntes, no preguntes, por favor no preguntes, no puedo con ello._

Entonces suspiró y dio la vuelta con el auto, a la mansión Salvatore, suponía.

—Como digas amor.— dijo no del todo convencido.

Para cuando llegaron a las afueras de la mansión Elena se sentía exhausta hasta la medula de los huesos, hasta salir del auto era un suplicio en su mente sentía que cualquier cosa podría hacerla llorar, solo quería cambiarse y abrazar a Stefan para dejarse ir en la negrura de la inconciencia, sin sueños si tenía suerte.

—Parece que tenemos compañía.— Anunció Stefan una vez caminó a su lado para dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión.

Para el momento en el que Elena entendió lo que "compañía" implicaba ya estaban subiendo el primero de los cinco escalones que llevaban a la puerta de los Salvatore, y la corriente eléctrica que atravesó su columna la hizo trastabillar, Stefan la sostuvo de un brazo y le dijo que tuviese cuidado, pero Elena no podía pensar nada mas con el corazón latiéndoles como caballo desbocado en el medio de la garganta, los latidos retumbaban en sus oídos y las piernas casi se le desmallan.

_Maldito Damon Salvatore._

Quería verlo, dios sabía que quería correr, entrar y abrazarlo para asegurarse de que era real y no lo había estado imaginando todo este tiempo, quería gritar de júbilo, hablar con él, sin importar que estuviese molesto, que de seguro lo estaba.

Stefan colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y el corazón de Elena repiqueteaba con el de un colibrí.

Se sentía viva, viva y tan consciente de sí misma y de todo, de cada color, de cada poluta polvo en el pórtico, iba a entrar, y lo iba a obligar a hablar con ella.

_Sin importar lo que costase._

La puerta se abrió y Elena pudo verlo.

Su cabello despeinado en diferentes direcciones, negro como la noche, cayendo en capas, retándole a alguien que lo intentase acomodar, su piel blanca impecable y cremosa, su trasero infernal en aquellos pantalones de diseñador y la camisa negra que se ajustaba a él como una segunda piel.

Casi, casi tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para sobrellevar el shock.

_No importa lo que pasase, Ellos hablarían ese día._

_Ellos iban a tener una conversación._

Claro, eso en cuanto lograra que él le quitara las manos de encima a aquella chica pelinegra que mantenía sus labios ocupados con los de ella.

Pudo sentír su corazón romperse lentamente.

_Muy lentamente_.

**Continuara.**

**HOLLY SHIT **Ese final me ha golpeado hasta a mí, ¡que pasmo! Es que, me releo el capítulo y yo misma quedo como que **¡¿QUÉ?!** Al final, fuck fuck fuck, no sé, no sé de dónde se me ha salido eso, pero ya lo escribí, y pa' lante' pues.

Espero les haya gustado y me hagan saber sus emociones de pasmo, o si ya se lo esperaban. Chan chan chan.

**¡no se olviden de responder las dos preguntas al principio! DE VERDAD me urge saber ambas cosas, denme tips, ainns me muero. xD**

**¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿que hará Damon? ¿Qué hará Elena? ¿qué pasa con Klaus? **

**¿Comentario? ¿Qué tal?**

**Besos, Julia.**

**Salvatores's Girl.**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola! **Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviewn, gracias a uno de ellos pude arreglar el coso este de los E-mails, verdaderamente a veces fanfiction me saca canas verdes, y me siento como si estuviese empezando otra vez, lo que me recuerda ¡ya llevo tres años en esta pagina! Dios santo, tanto tiempo y ya he escrito casi un centenar de historias, (la mayoría Delena) y eso…me hace sentir vieja, But Well, para alla vamos todos.

**Por cierto: ¿alguien ha visto True Blood? **Porque yo lo estoy viendo, acabo de terminar a segunda temporada, y adoro a Bill y no quiero a Sookie con Eric, pero sin embargo Eric me causa este no-se-que que me da un que-se-yo, sin embargo Bill es amor, y ¿saben? que me siento como si fuese Stelena queriendo a Bill cuando mi naturaleza Delena-amores-imposibles debería hacerme querer a Sookie con Eric pero..no sé qué pasa la verdad sigo queriendo a Bill, aunque ya desapareció so..me imagino que ya no lo veremos más y que ahora el camino queda abierto para Eric, pero, hay algo en mi mente que no me deja disfrutar de Sookie y Eric sin pensar en Bill, ¡qué raro! Siendo Eric el más malote y el que más me debería gustar porque tiene esta atracción medio imposible por Sookie…(ya sabéis de mi debilidad por los chicos malos, ni me habléis de Damon, William Herondale, Cuatro o Patch Cipriano) pero es que no se, de repente es también porque Eric es rubio, y como ya se habrá notado antes me gustan los morochos (Salvo Jace Herondale y Peeta Mellark, Jace porque…bueno, es Jace, eso debería Bastar y Peeta porque el sí es amor del más puro, esponjosito y tierno que he leído alguna vez.) y bueno **en fin **si alguna de ustedes habéis visto True blood, mandadme un PM o decídmelo en un revienw **¡necesito hablar con alguien de esto, fangirlear, etc! **y si no la han visto les aconsejo comenzar a verla, son ocho temporadas de doce caps cada una, súper corto, y la serie es sexy y adictiva, es muy, muy buena de verdad.

**Sin más que distraerlas con mis dilemas televisivos, Aquí les traigo el cap 21**, espero lo disfruten bastante y les ruego me hagan saber sus opiniones, sus sospechas y sus quejas en todo caso.

**TVD no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 21.**

Verla de frente no se comparaba para nada en como la recordaba, y al no esperar verla la sensación abrumadora lo noqueó, Su olor, su rostro, su cabello, su voz, Ella, fue como un balde de agua fría despertándolo del letargo en el que no sabía que había estado sumido, como si todo su cuerpo ovacionara al verla, como si sus sentidos despertaran de la muerte misma solo para percibirla.

_Traidor, traidor, traidor, quiso susurrarle enfermamente a su pecho._

Para percibirla a ella tomada de la mano de su querido Hermano.

_Nada lo hizo sentir más enfermo._

—Damon.— Saludo Stefan Algo contrariado y esbozando una sonrisa un tanto incomoda.

El aludido Sonrió de medio lado.

—Stef.— Respondió.—no te esperaba tan pronto.— Dijo mientras ojeaba a Emma con la mirada.

Stefan Profirió una risilla.

—Puedo Verlo.— Dijo.—todos estos días detrás de que tramabas, preguntándome que te pasaba, porque no te hacías notar como de costumbre, y ¿todo porque habías conocido a alguien?— Aseveró.

Damon clavó su mirada en Elena quien se veía mortificada, Sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, y ella apresuradamente desvió su vista hasta el rostro de Stefan, Que lo miraba a Él, volvió entonces a la conversación.

—Eso parece.— Dijo en un encogimiento de Hombros.

—Entonces.— Interrumpió Elena con una sonrisa Cálida.—Ya que no te presentan, ¿Cómo te llamas?.— Dijo cordialmente.

_Oh Pequeña mentirosa._

Emma a su Lado miró a Elena y sonrió de vuelta, De esa manera en la que a Damon le recordaba una niña pequeña y dulce, Con sus Cachetes regordetes, inocente y pura bondad.

_Si claro._

—Mi nombre es Emma.— Respondió.— Emma Colt, Tu debes Ser Elena y Él…— Dijo dirigiéndose a Stefan y fingiendo Duda.— Él sería Stefan entonces, el Hermano Vegetariano.—

Stefan miro a su Hermano Estupefacto.

—Parece que han estado hablando mucho.— Dijo en tono amable, Esperando por supuesto que Damon Entendiese la Pregunta Implícita.

El aludido Soltó una risilla y Emma sonrió condescendiente.

—Oh no tienes una idea.— Le concedió.— ¿Qué ha sucedido con eso de la cena Fuera?—

Stefan se encogió de hombros.

—Elena no se estaba sintiendo bien así que decidí traerla a Casa.— Confesó.

La chica lo miró Agradecida.

_Damon ignoró el picor de los celos y de la preocupación. _Niégalo todo, Todo, así es más fácil, niega que quieres ser tú el que la cuide, niega que quieres ser tú el que la traiga a casa, el que se preocupe, respira, respira e ignora, respira y niega.

Una mano tomó la suya, cálida, pequeña, delgada y con callos, y le dio dos pequeños apretones, volteó a mirar a la dueña de aquella mano pero ella miraba fijamente al frente con expresión tranquila.

_Respira, Ignora, Niega. _Se concentró en aquella mano, en su calor, en su ternura, y sintió que el remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza amainó.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa que esbozó después estuvo peligrosamente cerca de ser sincera.

—Bueno, Supongo que eso es una llamada de Despedida para nosotros.— Expresó y La chica a su lado asintió enérgicamente.

—¡no! ¿Por qué no se quedan?— Replicó.—Podemos Ordenar algo para cenar…—

Damon Examinó a Elena, Cuyo cuerpo se tensó en el momento en el que Stefan habló, incomoda, podía sentirlo como sentía todo respecto a ella, y Elena Gilbert se encontraba increíblemente incomoda.

_Él la hacía sentir incomoda, y Ella lo hacía Sentir vivo._

_Bueno, Eso dolía._

La mano tomando la suya le proporcionó otro apretón, que lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

— Oh ¡no! Nada de chaperones Stef, ustedes dos están bastante Grandecitos.— Exclamo.— Además Creo que hablo de las dos partes cuando digo que Todos tenemos suficiente con mi pésimo trabajo de niñera.—

Y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia y ¿Cómo no? Con una pizca de amargura cuando Elena aun sin mirarlo dio un respingo.

Stefan Rió y le dio un gesto de despedida para luego adentrarse a en la sala de la mansión, y _por supuesto, _Elena lo siguió laboriosamente.

Y con eso Él se dirigió fuera de la puerta, caminando por inercia, tomado de la mano que lo había sostenido en aquel tedioso momento, y cuando estuvo a unos pasos del auto, a la luz de la luna, Tiró fuertemente de la mano que lo sostenía atrayéndola hacia él, Tan pequeña pero fuerte.

Ella no dijo nada, Ni siquiera hizo ademan de devolverle el abrazo, pero la sintió estremecerse.

—Gracias.— Susurró inclinando la mirada para observar sus ojos, Negros e intrigados.

—¿Porque?— Preguntó.

_¿Porque? _No podía decirlo con seguridad, ni siquiera sabía porque se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, se lo debía de alguna manera, porque sabía que allí adentro hubiese perdido los estribos, de no haberla tenido allí, pero un simple gesto, un simple toque, lo cambió todo, lo salvó del abismo de emociones.

—Por sostenerme.— Dijo sin Pensar, Pero sabiendo que había encontrado la Respuesta.— Por no dejarme ir.— Continuó.— Por salvarme de Caer.— Dijo esta vez en un susurró diminuto.

_Estaba seguro de que la chica no entendería la respuesta._

Pero así eran las cosas con ella, Ella nunca actuaba de la manera en el la que Él esperaba.

Emma asintió y esta vez lo rodeo con sus brazos.

—De nada.— Respondió.

_Y lo sintió._

_En aquel momento tan íntimo, aquella conexión, aquella sensación de ser parte de algo, de alguien, tan hermosa, tan correcta, De ser uno._

Pero no con quien él quería.

Era una lástima que la persona con la que había soñado que pasara aquello, sin que él se diese cuenta se encontrase observando la escena desde el ventanal de aquella gran casa.

Era una verdadera lástima que los dos tuviesen el corazón roto ahora.

_Pero ¿saben qué? Al menos era una lástima justa._

_Y eso era algo._

_**Continuara.**_

_**¿revienw? **_


	22. Chapter 22

**OMFG ¡gracias! Por todos esor reviewn**me hacen fangirlear de felicidad, y bueno, acá les traigo el cap 22 del Pov Damon que sé que mucho les gusta, y que espero que disfruten y que me hagan saber sus opiniones o en todo caso sus quejas…

**Tvd no me pertenece.**

**Aquí Va.**

**Capítulo 22**

Para cuando dejó a Emma en la entrada de su casa y dio la vuelta con el coche se encontró sin tener en realidad un rumbo fijo.

_Bueno, bueno, si tenía un rumbo._

_Pero no quería seguirlo._

Es decir, no es como que si murieses y te dijesen que debías ir al infierno y te señalaran las puertas para que caminaras hasta allá tú fueses a ir dócilmente a tirarte a la llama eterna como un cachorrito fiel. ¡si claro!

No quería ir, prefería besar a un erizo, no quería volver a esa casa infernal que lo vió nacer y tener que escuchar desde su habitación a su hermano besando a la mujer que amaba, _solo besando _ si tenía suerte.

Pero ya no tenía caso, se sentía rendido, ya la había visto y su corazón ahora danzaba en su pecho como un maldito trompo, podía sentir los efectos de asquerosa felicidad correr por sus venas, era enfermo, era patético.

Debía volver a casa, y la verdad era que eso le aterraba.

A el, a Damon Salvatore, que había matado aldeas enteras, que había luchado y masacrado a cientos de otros vampiros solo por fastidio.

Le aterraba volver a casa solo por el hecho de tener que oír o ver a una chica de sesenta kilos besando a su hermano.

_Ese dolor iba a noquearlo, lo iba a desestabilizar, y el mismísimo diablo parecía campanita cual él se ponía inestable._

Así que hizo lo único siguiente que podía hacer aparte de dormir en el bosque como ya llevaba haciendo casi por una semana: condujo lo más tortuosa e inhumanamente lento que pudo hacia la mansión rezándole a todos los dioses y santos que conocía porque lo que Elena y su hermano _estuviesen o hubiesen querido hacer _ya lo hubiesen terminado y estuviesen tendidos y dormidos a pierna suelta.

Pero el tiempo libre le dio espacio para pensar, y para imaginarse cualquier cantidad de escenas acerca de ellos dos juntos, y cabía destacar, que Damon podía tener mucha imaginación para _ese _ tipo de escenas en particular.

Así que para cuando llego de vuelta a la maldita casa estaba listo para tomar un abre cartas del escritorio del estudio y sacarse los ojos, y de paso lo oídos solo por si acaso a los tortolos les daba por un segundo round.

Pero, no estaba de suerte, nope, no estaba de suerte en lo absoluto, y la verdad no era gran cosa, ¿saben? El nunca, en el nunca de los nunca del nunquismo estaba de suerte.

Porque la chica que esperaba dormida en los brazos de su hermano estaba sentada junto en el gran sillón del lobby mirándolo fijamente.

_Mierda, mierda, maldita sea._

Bueno, ¿era eso de cierto de que cuando veías un oso solo debías quedarte quieto, increíblemente quieto para que ese se aburriese y se fuera? ¿sí? Porque lo intentó con Elena, se quedó lo más quieto posible, intento minimizarse en la inmensidad del salón principal de la casa, hasta se abstuvo de respirar rezando que ella simplemente no lo notase y se fuera, pero sus brillantes ojos chocolates lo observaban como taladros.

_Doble mierda, triple mierda._

¿Por qué parte de los poderes vampíricos no incluían el camuflaje del camaleón? Quería ser transparente, del color de la mesita de licores detrás de él, o al menos tener súper elasticidad para alcanzar cuatro botellas del whisky más fuerte y bebérselas todas una detrás de otra sin respirar.

Pero no, en cambio solo podía leer la mente, hacer a la gente olvidar cosas, correr a la velocidad de la luz, súper-fuerza…Cosas estúpidas e inútiles.

Bueno, no podía hacerse invisible, al menos podría intentar lo siguiente, si lograba desviar el tema y ella estaba lo suficientemente cansada tal vez ella…

—¿Adónde ha ido Stefan?— preguntó el vampiro con la voz estrangulada y ocho octavas más altas por el nerviosismo.

—¿Quién es ella?— dijo Elena casi a la inercia.

_Nope, al parecer no iba a dejarlo pasar bajo ningún motivo._

—su nombre e…— comenzó.

—se cómo se llama.— espetó.— solo quiero saber quién rayos es ella.— le inquirió la humana enfatizando cada palabra.

_Nope, irse por la tangente tampoco funcionaba._

_Damon suspiró, enserio, de todas las cosas de la lista de ultimas cosas que no le apetecían hacer en lo absoluto esta estaba de última, eso pasando por vestirse de rosa, raparse la cabeza, y lamer a un sapo._

—creo que no tengo que explicar eso Elena.— contraatacó, sintiendo ya el hástio y la rabia comenzar a fluir por sus venas.—creo que quedó bastante claro quién era ella.—

Las castaña dio un respingo por la impresión y Damon lo lamentó incluso antes de terminar de decirlo, pero no iba a retractarlo, ella ya le había hecho el daño suficiente por un día, por una eternidad entera en realidad, Elena pareció ponerse pálida por un instante y luego asintió quedamente.

—¿Por qué?— fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, un susurró muy débil.

Damon dio un par de pasos hasta estar a menos de medio metro de ella, Elena se puso de pie y lo encaró aun con la mirada en blanco.

_Cuádruple y quíntuple mierda._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué qué? ¿Por qué la había conocido? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué le había hablado a ella así? ¿Por qué se había desaparecido? ¿Por qué era tan idiota?¿porque el cielo era azul? ¿Por qué qué?_

_Era como una bomba con diez cables rojos, y ninguno azul, cualquiera que fuese la decisión, aquello iba a explotarle en la cara._

_Pero ya no importaba, es más, se sentía especialmente kamikaze esa noche, estaba cansado y solo quería recibir su dotación extra de dolor e irse a la cama._

—¿Qué más se suponía que hiciese?— espetó.— ¿esperar por ti?— susurró con ironía.

Elena se calló, y se quedó allí inmóvil viendo al piso de madera.

_Esa era su señal de salida, el tsunami había sido contenido señoras y señores, cero muertos._

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando un grito lo paralizó.

—¡Pudiste haberme Elegido!— Gritó Elena.— ¡A mí! ¡Pero en su lugar decidiste buscarte otra chica!—

_Entonces olas de quince metros se levantaron y barrieron a la ciudad entera dejando cadáveres flotando por doquier, no hay conteo de muertes, porque no había quien lo hiciese._

Damon se volteó por sobre sus talones y en una ráfaga de viento se encontraba solo a centímetros de ella.

— ¿Elegirte a ti?— Vociferó y la miro con desprecio.— ¿Elegirte a ti y luego qué? ¡Dime Elena! Dime que si me hubiese quedado allí como un idiota esperando por alguna inexistente palabra de aliento tuyo, o alguna mirada, incluso algún puto gesto, dime que hubiese pasado.—

La castaña Tragó contrariada.

—¡Dímelo!— Gritó el vampiro con sus ojos Llameando en Puro y Liquido mercurio Gris.— O déjame decirlo por ti.— Susurró entrecerrando los ojos.— No hubieses hecho nada, nada en lo absoluto, hubieses seguido tu puñetera perfecta vida con Stefan, dedicándome unos pocos segundos de lastima al día.—

—Damon no…—

El vampiro se revolvió el cabello con frustración y el flequillo Negro como la noche cubrió su frente.

—¡Niégamelo entonces!— Le suplicó.— Revive las esperanzas y esperare por ti hasta que este mundo se parta en dos, Dime que planeabas decirle a Stefan, Dime que tampoco Dormías en absoluto pensando en mí, que también te dolió como el infierno no verme, que te preguntabas donde estaba o que estaba haciendo a cada momento del puto día, dime que también estuviste al borde de la locura, que también quisiste mandar todo a la mierda, correr y besarme hasta que ya no sintieses los labios, ¡demuéstrame que fui algo más que un Enrrollón de turno con el hermano de tu novio!— Sus ojos refulgían debajo del Cabello, como luceros enmarcados en la noche, cálidos, en movimiento.— ¡Maldicion! Ni siquiera me imagine alguna vez rogándole a alguien que me dijera que no fui solo un puto rato ¿ves hasta adonde llego por ti? Porque no creo que lo hagas, en absoluto.—

Elena guardó silencio mientras Damon la observaba, su corazón latía fuera de su pecho, sabía que él podía escucharlo, indiscutiblemente el Vampiro estaba en su mente, era fuerte lo que sentía por él, tanto que los celos que la atravesaban dejaban ver que no era algo de turno, para nada, pero si el no se hubiese buscado a Emma...¿habría hecho ella algo? ¿Habría intentado confesarse con Stefan? _No. _En lo absoluto, Tenía razón, no podría mentirle, porque por más que pudiese aceptar que Lo quería, no estaba lista para poner su relación con Stefan en peligro, y aunque se lo plantease, sabía que una parte de ella jamás lo estaría.

Pero tampoco podía decírselo a Damon en la cara y partir su corazón,aunque su silencio lo hiriese de igual manera.

La cara del Vampiro perdió emoción alguna y su boca se convirtió en una línea recta.

— El que calla Otorga.— Dijo con voz neutra.— Me equivoque, siempre lo hice, lamento haber dicho que no eras como Katherine, que no ilusionabas a la gente para luego decepcionarlas, Eres peor que ella, Las ilusionas y ni siquiera puedes dar la cara para decepcionarlas.— Su voz sonaba fúrica para cuando terminó la última palabra.

Y en otra ráfaga de aire se había ido.

Elena se quedó mirando al vació lo que le pareció una eternidad, Caminó con piernas que no sentía como suyas hasta su habitación y una vez cerró la puerta y colocó el pestillo se dejó caer por la pared.

_Tenía razón._

Estaba molesto.

_Pero estaba molesto con razón._

¡Lo amaba! ¿Pero cómo podía creerle si no había hecho nada para demostrárselo? ¡Lo amaba! ¿Pero cómo vendérselo y ni siquiera había luchado por él? ¡Lo amaba! aunque el pensase que era mentira ¡Lo amaba! y que él no lo creyese no hacía que se sintiese menos real. ¡lo amaba! pero también a Stefan.

_Y ese era el Problema._

¿Cómo decirle a Stefan que quería a su Hermano? A Stefan que no había hecho nada más que ayudarle, mas allá de lo que ella quisiese, y de lo que Stefan fuese significase para ella, Él no le había hecho nada malo, había sido perfecto todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo abandonarlo? ¿Cómo pagarle tan mal?.

_No podía._

Aunque los celos que la atravesaban cada vez que Emma tocaba a Damon se la tragaran Viva.

**Continuará.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh dios, no tengo palabras. **Para disculparme por la tardanza, de nuevo ando sin internet, el internet es la cosa meno constante en mi vida, la verdad, tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 34 y lo unico que me aleja de actualizar es una Conexión a internet decente.

En fin, lamento muchisimo hacerles esperar, y espero poder actualizar pronto despues de esto.

¡aquí va! Espero lo disfruten y me dejen saber que les parecion, ¡que creen que vaya a pasar? ¿Cómo se sienten con el rumbo que va tomando la historia? Y tranquilo, no pierdan la paciencia, Delena esta cerca.

**¡OH! RECOMENDACIÓN LECTORA: **Recien Lei un libro llamado "Losing It", de Cora Carmak, y, si por casualidad de la vida andais buscando al ligero, super gracioso y adictivo de leer, ese es su libro, creame, el protoagonista es la ccosa mas bella, sexy, linda, perfecta y picara que he leido desde hacce mucho, dense un respiro de todo el drama, (yo lo necesitaba luego del mar de lagrimas que me dejo Allegiant, la tercera entrega de Divergente) y esto fue como miel lpara mi alma, **¡no perderan el tiempo les aseguro! **

**Capítulo 23.**

Muchas veces, cuando estaba, tan, pero tan cansada que fantaseaba con el hecho de no tener que levantarse de la cama en días, cubría su rostro con la cobija y cerraba los ojos fuertemente para evitar que cualquier grieta de luz pudiese atravesarlos, entonces, en la tranquila oscuridad, imaginaba que aún era de noche, de noche muy temprano, algo así como las diez de la noche, un hora aceptable para estar profundamente dormida, donde todos estuviesen durmiendo y nadie tuviese que pensar en nada.

Hacer eso en su casa, tenía sus desventajas, la zona en la que vivía era bastante concurrida, y muchas veces su maniobra de pretender queel mundo dormía como ella se iba al garete cuando los carros pasaban por su casa, o cuando las risas de los niños jugando la perturbaban, no había manera de que los niños jugaran en las calles libremente a las diez de la noche.

Sin embargo, en la mansión Salvatore, que quedaba prácticamente a las afueras de Mystic Falls, era increíblemente fácil y tentador pretender que era siempre de noche, el bosque arropaba a toda la construcción, y las ventanas y puertas de gruesa madera evitaban que cualquier sonido se colase siquiera a la habitación siguiente, las pesadas y largas cortinas de terciopelo no dejaban pasar ni siquiera una sola viruta de luz y los únicos autos que se escuchaban eran el de los pertenecientes a los hermanos o a ella misma.

_Era el cielo._

Claro, siempre que ella pudiese controlar a su mente lo suficiente como para convencerla de que seguía siendo de noche y de que volviese a dormirse, y lamentablemente ese no era el caso para nada, no recordaba la última vez que había podido controlar su mente en absoluto, su cerebro se había entregado a la anarquía, y pensaba siempre lo que le daba la gana de pensar, fuese incomodo, doloroso, cruel o depravado, y, en esto momento, la tarea primordial que su cerebro había adoptado era recordarle con una sorprendente frecuencia de cada dos segundos que los hermanos Salvatore estaban en casa.

_Los dos, juntos._

_En casa._

_Hablando._

Y quería dormir, quería darse la vuelta, cubrirse el rostro con la manta y pretender estar muerta hasta que Stefan lo notase y subiese a averiguar que pasaba con ella y poder verlo sin la necesidad de tener que ver a Damon a la cara.

_A los ojos, a los putos ojos sobretodo, esos ojos que le decían todo con tan solo una mirada._

Pero, y lamentablemente siempre había un pero en su vida, y el de ese momento en especial era que la curiosidad la mataba, ¿de que hablaban? ¿Qué era lo que habíadespertado Stefan tan temprano? Porque ella lo había sentido levantarse de su lado a eso de las 7 de la mañana, y los sábados siempre acostumbraban a dormir dos o tres horas más, ¿Qué pasaba?

_Tenía que estar hablando con Damon. _

Solo de pensarlo le daba pánico, ¿hablaban de ella? ¿Diría algo Damon? Porque aunque no se atrevía a pensar así de él, pero sabía que cuando Damon se molestaba, o estaba perturbado podía ser bastante volátil y autodestructivo, y ella ayer se había encargado de llevarlo al borde.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. _Se repitió a si misma mientras se daba golpecitos con la almohada

Damon molesto era como una grita en el suelo, cuando se abría mandaba al fondo del infierno a todo lo que estuviese cercano a él, sin contemplaciones ni segundas miradas, y aunque ella se lo merecía con toda la miseria extra que el pudiese darle, Stefan ciertamente no, y aunque confiaba en que Stefan atribuyese sus constantes desganas de todo y su estado ausente a que estaba cansada y estaba teniendo un mes difícil, sabía que tampoco su novio era idiota, ni de lejos estúpido, y si Damon tiraba alguna mínima indirecta Stefan no tardaría nada en encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

En ese sentido Stefan era completamente opuesto a Damon, ambos eran muy inteligentes y tenaces, pero cuando Damon siquiera sospechaba las cosas, unía las piezas del rompecabezas así no todas encajaran, solo le bastaba con tener una imagen subjetiva o lo que el considerase como duda razonable para saltar de cabeza en cualquier guerra, en cambio Stefan, esperaba y observaba todo calmadamente, esperaba que las piezas estuviesen completas y armaba el rompecabezas con mucha tranquilidad, y solo una vez que estuviese completamente seguro, se dignaba a actuar.

Stefan elegía sus batallas, mientras que Damon peleaba todas y cada una de ella incluso si no iban dirigidas a él.

Y eso solo empeoraba las cosas, Stefan nunca reclamaba algo sin tener todos los puntos cubiertos, todas las respuestas respondidas y todos los argumentos pensados, el objetaba con la mente fría, y nunca era injusto o se dejaba llevar por la ira, su autocontrol era tan perfecto que muchas veces daba miedo, y ella, con lo culpable que se sentía ahora, incluso que el aun ni sabía, no se imaginaba con rostro alguno para hacerle frente cuando él se enterase, porque no tenía objeción, ni excusa, y tampoco podía simplemente disculparse con "lo siento" que ni a ella le sonaba legítimo.

Pero el problema ahora no era ese, de nadaservía el destrozarse la mente ideando las innumerables excusas que podría decirle a Stefan y terminar sintiéndose peor por no creerse ninguna de ellas, el problema ahora era…encontrar la manera de descubrir de qué estaban hablando los hermanos Salvatore.

—no digo que este mal, solo te pregunto si de verdad te parece adecuado soltarlo todo de esa manera.— Stefan intentaba mantener un tono conciliador.

Damon rodó los ojos.

—no dices que este mal, solo intentas dármelo a entender, muy coherente Stef.— Le espetó refunfuñado.—además, no tienes cara alguna para reprocharme nada, tu corriste a los brazos de Elena a confesarle que eras un vampiro incluso antes de que ella te hubiese dejado saber que si quería estar contigo.— se defendió.

Stefan aumentó la voz.

—¡no intentes compararlo! De ninguna manera estamos hablando de lo mismo, eso fue porque ella…—

—¿Por qué ella que?—contraatacó Damon feliz de haber encontrado por fin un punto sensible.—¿Por qué ella lucia como una Pierce? ¿Por su parecido con Katherine?— le inquirió.— no intentes hacerme creer que no te diste cuenta de que ella era totalmente normal cuando no dio señal alguna de reconocerte. — le dijo con tono huraño y entrecerrando los ojos.—porque tu lo supiste, y decidiste seguir adelante, por su parecido, enamorarte vino después y lo sabes, yo al menos me cercioro de que sea digna de fiar.—

—¿Ella lo vale tanto?— Dijo Stefan finalmente convencido de que la discusión no llegaría a ningún lado.— ¿es especial en algún sentido? No quería decirlo de esta manera Damon, eres mi hermano, y es por eso mismo que te conozco, ¿estás seguro de que ella no es otro suministro de sangre temporal?—

Damon lo observó serio y Stefan se removió en su lugar.

—no estoy intentando controlar como llevas tu vida Damon, no me importa en el sentido estricto si ella lo es o no, sabes que no comparto tu estilo de vida, pero intento en la medida que puedo aceptarlo, a lo que me refiero es, que si ella no representa nada importante, si es para ti solo diversión de paso, ¿para qué correr el riesgo de que vaya libremente sabiendo quien somos? Me cuesta creer que ella sea diferente…sobre todo porque había dado por supuesto que…— pero entonces Stefan se calló abruptamente.

Damon quiso reír de puro disgusto.

_Oh, vamos, dilo Stef, recuérdame el nivel de patetismo del que soy capaz._

Sonrió triste y torturado con el rostro en alto, y se encargó de poner todo el veneno del que fue capaz en las siguientes palabras.

—¿Dado por supuesto que?— dijo con voz melodiosa, Stefan no parecía querer devolverle la mirada.— ¿Qué hermanito? ¿Qué habías dado por supuesto?—

Stefan finalmente lo miró.

—Damon no me hagas decirlo.—

Damon sonrió mas esta vez.

—bien, como siempre, déjame a mí decir las cosas difíciles.—le espetó.—¿dabas por supuesto que estaba enamorado de Elena? ¿de tú novia?— le dijo, las palabras sonaron más duras de lo que él hubiese querido, y Stefan parecía preferir estar siendo torturado que seguir aquella conversación.

El vampiro asintió dándole la razón.

—Ella es importante.—Dijo Damon.—Muy importante.

No iba a explicar en qué sentido, pues eso no le incumbía a nadie salvo a él, Ella lo apoyaba, lo mantenía cuando lo único que quería era romperse y dejar correr sangre, mucha sangre, perderse en esa oscuridad embriagadora que lo atacaba cada vez que perdía el control, dejarse poseer por ella, dejarla matar, reír de la miseria de otros.

Emma era en ese momento el piso que lo mantenía allí, tranquilo y estable.

—Bien, entonces te creo.— Musito Stefan finalmente.— y me hacemuy feliz que escuentres a alguien que te corresponda.

_Maldito bastardo._

Sintió la ira correr por su ser, _iba matarle, quería matarle. _Y apretó los puños fuertemente, _a por la garganta, _le susurro una vocecilla desquiciada en si interior, _ve a por la garganta, arráncasela._

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Stefan realmente lo decía sin malicia alguna, él no tenía manera de saber, lo decía de todo corazón y moralidad, y eso solo lo hizo sentir más rabia, quería encontrar una, una sola razón buena para que Elena lo eligiese a él, una sola razón que al menos le diera una esperanza de que Stefan no a merecía, pero hasta en los momentos más oscuros, Stefan siempre había sido noble.

_La merecía, a ella, con todas las de la ley._

—Sin embargo.— expresó Stefan una vez se dio cuenta de que Damon no aportaría nada mas.— para eso no fue por lo que te convoque aquí hoy Damon.—

_¿Ah no?_

—Klaus fue el motivo por el que te convoque.—

_Oh, ese nombre, tenía tiempo sin escucharlo._

Damon asintió a la par que su hermano.

—Es momento de hablar de negocios.— Dijo.

**Continuara.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿que se traeran estos dos entre manos?**

**Oh! Otra cosita: **bueno, como ustedes sabran, y si no, se lo digo, yo leo mucho, mucho muchisimo demasiado, asi como una hermione granger muggle, y bueno, contantemente estoy a ciegas en el mundo de la literatura y me descargo libros que, una vez termino de leer, me parecieron una perdida de mi tiempo, bien sea por un personaje "perfectisimo" un romance tan dulce que me dio diabetes o una trama medio chueca o vacia, asi que varias veces he pensado en intentar ahorrarle esos tropiezos a los demas lectores y ayudandoles a encontrar literatura que (siempre y cuando compartamos gustos literarios) terminen satisfacioendo sus ganas de leer, por eso les preguntaba **¿Qué les pareceria si yo abriese un well….no se, tipo un blog, donde les diga según sus gustos que libros son verdaderamente buenos, que no tanto, y cuales son mejor evitarse? **En realidad, serian mis recomendaciones dado que el gusto de cada quien es diferente, pero bueno, no se si les agradaria a ustedes.

**Les ruego me dejen saber que piensen acerca de ello, la verdad, nunca habia hecho esto jajaja, siempre me limito a leer, disffrutar mi lectura en soledad y seguir adelante.**

**Bueno, nos leemos.**

**¡les adoro!**

**Julia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! **Pude escaparme un ratillo para traerles otro cap.

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 24**

Y así fue, como una de las barras de madera de la baranda de las escaleras decidió el dedo chiquito del pie de Elena era su némesis por naturaleza, así que lo confrontó sin rodeo alguno con todo el poder que poseía.

Elena se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla, conteniendo las lágrimas.

_No grites, no grites, no grites, ¡no! ¡Patear la baranda no te va a ayudar en nada!_

Se quedó allí parada a mitad de las escaleras intentando no gritar ni maldecir, intentaba espiar a dos vampiros, lo última que quería era delatarse.

_Maldita sea_, pensó mientras continuaba bajando por las escaleras concentrada en no proferir sonido alguno, los nervios le crispaban la piel y le anudaban la boca del estómago y un desagradable sabor dulzón de miedo se posó en su boca.

¿De que hablaban? ¿De ella? ¿Stefan sospecharía algo? ¿Estarían hablando de ello? ¿Estaría Damon contando todo?

Las imágenes de la noche anterior la atacaron de nuevo, Damon gritándole, con toda la razón del mundo, lo había visto en realidad, pero esta vez había algo mas peligroso en su humor, estaba inestable, no solo dolido o herido o molesto, estaba alterado y eso no era para nada bueno, si Stefan tocaba el tema no confiaba en Damon para mantener el silencio, es mas, estaba casi segura de que Damon quería gritarle todo en la cara a su hermano.

_La sola idea la hizo temblar y sentirse enferma. _ La culpa y la vergüenza no desaparecían, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haber besado a Damon y de haber pasado esos maravillosos y fugaces instantes con él, era como si una parte de ella quisiese darse latigazos como una mártir y la otra quisiese salir corriendo a brazos del hermano de su novio.

Al llegar a la base de las escaleras caminó cuidándose de no pisar las tablas de roble del suelo que parecían poder rechinar, concentrada en caminar con la punta de los pies y mantener en lo posible su ritmo cardiaco a raya, nunca antes había intentado no ser oída por vampiros, de hecho, más de una docena de veces había pisado más fuerte de lo normal y respirado más rápido a propósito para no interrumpir ninguna de las peleas incomodas de los hermanos Salvatore o peor aún de encontrar a Damon desnudo paseándose por la sala, o aun peor que eso encontrarlo con alguna chica a mitad de un numerito.

_Aunque ahora lo de encontrárselo desnudo no resultaba del todo desagradable…_!concentrada Elena!

El punto aquí era, que no tenía idea de si esta misión Imposible: Protocolo-espía-a-los-Salvatore iba a funcionar del todo, pero la única otra opción era quedarse en su habitación y comerse las uñas hasta que Stefan subiese, y algo le decía que cuando Stefan subiese finalmente ella ya se habría comido los dos brazos y estaría empezando con una pierna.

_El estudio, lo más seguro era que si estaban discutiendo algo estuviesen los dos allí, los hábitos antiguos no morían después de todo._

A dos pasos de la gran puerta del estudio se detuvo respiró hondo y de la manera más silenciosa que pudo se acercó, agradeció a los dioses que Stefan nunca cerraba del todo ninguna puerta, según él, porque en sus tiempos era de mala etiqueta cerrar las puertas de las salas comunes habiendo huéspedes en la casa, sonrió de manera involuntaria, era algo que Stefan aun hacia sin darse cuenta, si la puerta hubiese estado cerrada sus posibilidades se habría ido al garete, era imposible que una puerta de roble así de gruesa pudiese dejar escapar algún sonido.

_Ahora el siguiente pasó._

Se arrodilló y con un golpecito sutil separo la puerta para que esta se abriese un poco, como si del viento se tratase, cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando en el cielo, y las nubes, en todo lo que pudiese mantener su ritmo cardiaco calmado la puerta se separó solo un poco del marco.

_Eso sería suficiente._

Se puso de pie y asomó un ojo por la grieta que la puerta dejaba intentando ver algo.

Tenía un plano de espalda de Damon, que se encontraba de pie al frente del escritorio, tenia las dos palmas extendidas en la madera de éste con una pose que debía de verse intimidante de frente.

Sin embargo...desde detrás…Elena podía admirar las piernas fuertes que de nuevo ese maldito pantalón de yoga dejaba ver, sus piernas y el mejor trasero de todo Seattle _¿Por qué rayos lo dejaban usar pantalones de yoga? _Pensó contrariada, no era justo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese legal. Es decir, debería haber un tipo de clausula en la que se le impidiese a las dependientas dejarlo salir de la tienda con ropa demasiado ajustada.

"—_Señor no puede comprar eso, eso es un pantalón de yoga—_

— _¿y porque rayos no puedo?—_

—_porque usted es Damon Salvatore señor, y dejarle usar eso es ilegal en más de doce estados.—"_

Sipe, se lo imaginaba perfectamente, era algo muy sabio y razonable.

¡Maldición Elena concéntrate!

Agudizo su oído intentando entender algo.

—¿Entonces esta witchy-witchy-algo sabe dónde está Klaus?— Escucho decir a Damon, su voz sonaba hastiada.

_Qué raro, el señor Salvatore de mal humor._

—No Damon.—escucho decir a Stefan condescendiente, parecía cansado tal vez de explicar todo demasiadas veces.— no sabemos qué sabe exactamente esta bruja, pero entonces, nosotros de por si no sabemos nada, así que vale la pena ir a investigar.—

No podía ver a Stefan, pero supuso que se encontraba sentado del otro lado del escritorio y Damon lo cubría de su vista con su uno noventa y tres de vampiridad.

—Entonces…Recapitulemos…¿me estás diciendo que me lance a un viaje a Chicago, lugar donde es mucho más que posible que el vampi-lobo más antiguo de la creación se encuentre, y vaya a visitar a una bruja que no tienes idea alguna de si existe en absoluto solo porque vale la pena investigar?— su voz sonaba sardónica.

—sé que probablemente algo pueda salir mal Damon, es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, tengo una dirección, y le eché un vistazo antes de regresar a Mystic Falls, vi el establecimiento de lejos y todo concordaba con lo que había investigado, no parece demasiado sospechoso, pero sé que es de Klaus de quien hablamos…y es lo único que tenemos Damon.—

El vampiro aludido Bufó y levanto las manos del escritorio para cruzarse de brazos.

—No Stef, Eso es lo único que tú tienes, y no, no solo algo podría salir mal, muchas cosas podrían salir mal, es más, con mis conocimientos a lo largo del tiempo, y créeme, esto no te lo enseñan en esa Harvard de la que tanto te jactas de haber ido, me apuesto a que todo puede salir mal, así como malditamente mal, así como bajar a reponer la gasolina y encontrarse a Klaus cambiando el neumático de su convertible y terminar hechos alfombrillas de bienvenida para su mansión, así que no me hables de este viajecito como si fuesen vacaciones y no digas que las cosas "concordaban" porque ya deberías saber que Klaus es experto haciendo parecer que las cosas concuerdan.—

—¡vale! ¡vale! Damon—Vociferó Stefan y Elena pudo ver que se levantó del escritorio y lo rodeó de manera que pudo encarar a Damon—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es malditamente arriesgado? Si, ¿Qué podríamos terminar hechos barbacoa? Sí, todo eso es muy posible, puede que nos encontremos a Klaus en la recepción del hotel esperando a por nosotros, pero entiende: ¡es-todo-lo-que-tengo! Es todo lo que pude encontrar y ahora mismo es nuestra única esperanza, así que no pretendas que me quede aquí sentado jugando a que todo está bien cuando puedo proteger a la mujer que amo de un peligro que puede volver en cualquier momento.— dijo introduciendo los dedos en las entradas de su cabello por pura frustración.

—pensé que ni siquiera tendría que pedirte que me acompañaras— continuó.— y si, Damon, estaba malditamente seguro de que estabas enamorado de ella, pensé que estarías más que dispuesto de acompañarme después de haber hecho tanto por ella, lamento haberte malentendido, lamento haber pensado mal de ti y estoy feliz por una vez de no tener razón, pero entonces si esto no es por ella, hazlo por mi Damon, no puedo hacer esto solo, te necesito, para que cubras mi espalda, necesito a mi hermano en esto.— la voz de Stefan fue bajando conforme iba hablando, hasta el punto de casi susurrar la última parte. —Pero si no puedes, si crees que es demasiado lo que pido, aun así voy a ir, y lo único que te pido es que protejas a Elena mientras no estoy y que la sacarás de aquí si no llego a volver.—

El corazón de Elena se enterneció, ese era el hombre al que ella había traicionado, el hombre al que ella quería ahora romperle el corazón, ese hombre que daría todo por ella, incluso su vida, inocente y puro, Y su bondad ahora le dolía en el pecho más que nunca, Damon lucía paralizado, y ella estaba segura de que ese dolor y ese arrepentimiento también lo estaban desgarrando a él, tenía ganas de llorar en ese mismo momento y quiso golpearse a si misma, ella no tenía derecho a llorar, ella no era la victima allí.

—Bien.— dijo Damon con voz neutra.— Lo haré—

Stefan pareció observarlo por una eternidad y finalmente asintió, su mirada era como la de un niño perdido.

—Respeto tu decisión, Haré mi equipaje ahora mismo, hay dinero en la caja fuerte, en efectivo, si yo no vuelvo, debes sacar a Elena, a otro país, Italia, Grecia tal vez…—

Una risa triste y ahogada salió de la garganta de Damon.

Por un momento Elena pensó que estaba recordando cuando le había dicho a ella que la llevaría a Italia algún día y otra puntada de dolor atacó su pecho.

—No entendiste, no dije que la cuidaría, dije que haría ese maldito viaje.— dijo.

Los ojos de Stefan se iluminaron mientras Damon se encogía de hombros.

—Soy el Hermano mayor Stef, Se supone que tengo que cuidar de ti, le prometí a mamá que siempre cuidaría de ti.— le dijo intentado restar importancia, pero Elena lo sabía, Damon iba muy enserio.

—Gracias Damon.— dijo Stefan en un suspiro.

El aludido lo miro seriamente.

—Yo nunca le rompería una promesa a mamá.— dijo seriamente.—además…— una sonrisa triste escapó e sus labios.—Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien.—

Y el corazón de Elena se derritió en cariño líquido, allí estaba, la prueba siempre oculta de que Damon tenía bondad en su interior, no importaba lo malo que pudiese parecer, el cuidaba de los suyos, el cuidaba de los que aun en sus momentos más bajos se mantenían con él.

Stefan sonrió

— Saldremos mañana a primera hora del alba.—

La sonrisa de Damon se ensancho.

—No Stefan, Yo saldré mañana a primera hora del alba.—

_¿Qué?_

La mirada de Stefan se tornó seria.

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Yo voy a ir, y voy a interrogar a esta bruja, y voy a traerte la información para que puedas usar el gigantesco cerebro que escondes detrás de ese peinado de héroe para descifrar un próximo paso.—

—No vas a ir solo Damon.—

—Si Stefan, y tú vas a quedarte aquí con tu novia y vas a cuidar de ella tú mismo, no me subestimes, los villanos se entienden entre ellos.—Aseguró.—voy a ir y a volver, pero si no lo hago, bueno, fueron unos buenos 170 años de vida, y eso es más de lo que mucha gente puede tener.— dijo en un intento de broma agria.

Elena quiso gritar y entrar a golpear a Damon, el solo hecho de perderlo, de que lograse que lo asesinaran la golpeó tan fuerte que pudo sentir sus piernas temblar.

— tampoco es como si me fuesen a extrañar demasiado. ¿Verdad Elena?— dijo El vampiro pelinegro volteando la mirada a sus espaldas.

Stefan se exaltó al parecer sin haberse percatado de que ella había estado escuchándolos.

Pero la mirada de Damon la atravesaba justo a través de la grieta por la que ella había estado mirando, el no dudaba, sabía que ella estaba allí y la tenía completamente localizada.

La aludida respiró profundo y abrió la puerta observando a un Stefan sorprendido de verla allí y a un Damon con una sonrisa voraz.

—los sentidos de un vampiro son prácticamente imposibles de engañar, puede que Stef no tenga idea de que estabas allí, y eso va a seguir así mientras Stef siga cenándose a Bambi, pero no lo intentes conmigo, te escuche desde el momento en el que decidiste levantarte de la cama. — Le dijo con la voz suave como la seda.— ¿no te habían dicho que espiar era mala educación?—

_Estaba atrapada, malditamente atrapada._

—No la mortifiques de más Damon.— dijo el castaño atravesando la sala y caminando hacia ella.

El vampiro mayor sonrió con gesto dramáticamente inocente.

—Solo me pareció conveniente dejar en visto una opinión.—dijo levantando las manos en gesto de rendirse—así que…dime Elena, ¿no deseas más que nada pasar tiempo con tu novio? Le decía a Stef que es mejor que yo haga este viaje para que ustedes dos podáis…ya sabes, recobrar el tiempo perdido.— la diversión y algo más brillaban en sus ojos.

_La forma de actuar de Damon la estaba asustando, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había en él que ella encontraba tan inquietante?._

Los dos hermanos la miraban fijamente, esperando por su respuesta.

¿Qué diría la correcta novia? ¿Qué diría la chica que supone ella era?

—Claro, por supuesto.— susurró.

¿Qué diría la chica que ella era ahora?

_Preferirá morir antes de dejarte ir solo._

Damon rió.

—¿ves? Escucha a tu novia hermanito.— le aconsejó guiñándole un ojo.— tu querías ayuda, y yo te la voy a dar, pero bajo mis términos.— Stefan iba a reprochar.

—No Stef, esto ya no es tu decisión.—

—Pero…—

—Nope.—Dijo Damon tapando infantilmente sus oídos con sus manos.— no escucho.—

—¡Damon!—

Pero el vampiro ya no estaba y la ventana a un lado del estudio yacía abierta de par en par.

_Se había ido._

_Y Elena estaba aterrada._

Stefan la miro frustrado.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó acercándose a ella.

La humana asintió.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le había asustado de Damon?

Sus ojos tenían un matiz febril, y aunque podía ver el dolor en sus ojos ya no estaba allí la tristeza, eso se había convertido en algo más…¿en qué? En desesperación.

Elena se estremeció, Damon no estaba bien, estaba inestable, eso pasaba siempre que algún sentimiento lo abrumaba, sin embargo esta vez era muy diferente a las anteriores, esta vez no temía por lo que pudiese hacerle a sus amigos.

_Esta vez temía por lo que él pudiese hacerse a sí mismo._

Porque esta era otra cosa.

_Damon no entendía la diferencia entre sacrificarse por los que quería y volverse un mártir._

Y si había algo que Elena sabía, es que un Damon inestable no tenía respeto alguno con la muerte, es más, uno podría decir observándolo que él se entregaría gustoso a ella de brazos abiertos.

_Oh por dios, cuídalo, cuídalo, no dejes que nada le pase…_

Rezó Elena con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Continuará.**_

_**¿queeee tal?**_

_**¿opiniones? ¡Adoro escribir a Damon en su estado hago-lo-que-se-me-de-la-perra-gana-incluso-si-eso-me-mata! Es muy skdlhfñsafafhalskjskjl**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola! **

**Oh, dios, lamento la tardanza, pero tanto ha pasado en mi vida desde la última vez que actualice *comienza canción dramática***

**Chicos enserio, me case, tengo tres hijos y me mude a Dinamarca donde trabajo para una de las sucursales de los sims probando el juego dia a día, además, hace cinco meses que me he vuelto fan del kpop, osea Pop Koreano, si, al principio pensaba que eran todos chinos, si, al principio pensaba que eran todos clones de los otros, sipe, yo tampoco sé cómo llegue allí. (eran las tres de la mañana, yo estaba aburrida en youtube, ya me habia cansado de ver videos de caídas graciosas, y pum de la nada estaba viendo videos de super junior, ni siquiera se como llegue a super junior)**

**¿Ahora? Bueno, ya se quien es quien, ya nisiquiera puedo verlos como chinos, ya distingo el coreano del chino del japonés, y ¿lo más aterrador? Siendo fan nivel harcore entre una directioner y una believer (nada en contra, pero no creía que yo fuese ese tipo de persona) de una banda con quince integrantes en total, distingo cada una de sus voces, y se quien es quien incluso si están de espalda.**

***sisghs* *se da cabezazos contra la pared* no se como he llegado aca, pero esto consume tu vida, hacerte fan de una banda de kpop es hacerte fan de otra, y de otra, y de otra por extensión y morirte cantando las letras en un idioma que hace que se te enrede la legua a niveles magistrales.**

**¿Cómo mantener un hogar, atender a mi esposo, educar a mis tres hijos, trabajar, fangirlear interminables horas al dia por hombres que si sonríen no ven porque se les cierran los ojos y escribir ficts al mismo tiempo?**

**Jajajaja solo bromeo chicas, no me case solo tengo diecisiete, Honestamente no sé muy bien donde queda Dinamarca y es imposible tener tres hijos en un año (a menos que sean trillizos pero no va al caso).**

**Pero lo del kpop si es cierto, y lo de chinos-coreanos absorbiendo mi vida también, me distraje tanto que bueno…olvide todo, además está la pelea interna porque yo ni siquiera me creía capaz de verdad el llegar a gustarme tanto algo como para declararme FAN, Y menos de algo tan ramdom.**

**Eeeen fin, he vuelto y ya estoy segura de hacia dónde va este fict, espero que algunas de ustedes aun quieran saber cómo termina, aquí se los dejo.**

***se aleja cantando en coreano***

**Capítulo 25**

—¡I´m In the Highway to Hell!— gritó la chica acompañando a la canción que sonaba en la radio, estirando los brazos arriba, la brisa era todo lo que podría sentir en ese convertible, era como sentirse….viva y fugaz.

—No, Emma, You´re in the highway to Chicago y haz el favor de comportarte como una niña grande o le pondré el capote al auto.—

La humana rodó los ojos y le miro con molestia, esperaba ver al vampiro serio o molesto, pero éste tenía una sonrisa en su cara que nunca había visto antes, era fresca, rápida y despreocupada, por un instante hasta pareció de verdad tener los veinticuatro con los que había sido convertido.

—¿niña grande?— pregunto Emma enarcando una ceja.—¿enserio?— dijo dándole un golpecillo juguetón en el hombro— tú besaste a esta niña grande, ¡Dos veces!—

Damon sonrió lobunamente.

—Porque tú te me abalanzaste encima, ¡Dos veces!— Le respondió.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos azorada y se encogió de hombros.

—tú me correspondiste.— le refunfuñó.

Damon rió.

—Bueno, no hay nada de malo en agregar un poco de diversión al compañerismo…—

_Pero había algo que le preocupaba._

Es decir, ella lo había besado, y eso estaba bien, no lo incomodaba pero lo que si le encendía una pequeña alarma en su cabezota es que lo había besado dos veces, sin avisar, la primera vez en el aparcamiento del bar donde la conoció y la segunda cuando la había llevado a conocer su casa, y bueno, ¿Quién era el para negar que era irresistible de muchas maneras? Y más para una humana cualquiera, pero le preocupaba que ella pudiese malentender las cosas, y no quería hacerle daño, no quería que nada la hiriese, ella era tan fugaz y tan aparentemente fuerte, como un gatito bebé intentado rugir como un león, segura de que podría comerse al mundo con sus cuatro patitas y dos colmillos de leche.

_Vale se estaba poniendo estúpidamente sobreprotector._

Pero esa era la verdad, no quería que ella fuese dañada por el mundo como él lo había sido, y iba a ahorrarle cualquier decepción que pudiese, y por eso mismo, era importante dejar claro que no la quería, y que no se sentía ni siquiera listo para pensar en alguien más de esa manera en las siguientes tres eternidades, maldición ¡aun amaba a Elena con todas sus fuerzas! Fuerzas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Siempre y cuando sepas que es solo una amistad.—continuó el vampiro.—¿lo sabes cierto?.—

Pero Emma mantuvo silencio con la vista fija en la carretera.

—¿Emma?— inquirió el vampiro de nuevo.—sabes eso ¿cierto?

La chica se volteó y lo miro mortalmente seria, el vampiro intento descifrar las emociones en sus ojos, pero el negro de estos era como una pared de concreto armado, al cabo de unos minutos la chica lanzó una carcajada al aire.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé!— Dijo y Damon intento encontrar algún falló en su tono pero sonaba realmente sincera.— sé que tienes a Elena Gilbert grapada a la Frente compañero, no me creas tan estúpida como para causarme dolor a propósito.— dijo en una sonrisa risueña.—no me tomes por tonta Damon, he vivido bastante en unos cortos dieciséis.—

La mirada del vampiro se ensombreció.

—lo sé.—

Ella sonrió condescendiente.

—entonces deberías saber que no voy a exponerme a mí misma a más dolor del que me toque soportar.—Dijo en un encogimiento de hombros.—¡mira! Una bomba de gasolina, quizá deberíamos parar allí, no creo que falten muchas millas para llegar a Chicago.—

El vampiro la observó con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué sabes tú de chicago? ¿Has estado alguna vez allí?—

Emma sonrió lobunamente.

—oh, Querido.—Dijo con un fluido acento Británico.— Yo he estado en todas partes.— dijo esta vez con gaño Escocés.— O al menos en más partes de las que puedo recordar.—finalmente su voz era neutral, americana.

Damon rió y se preparó para aparcar en la estación de Gasolina, una vez allí, abrió la puerta del descapotable y observó a Emma dar un salto fuera del auto y mirarle.

—¿Por qué insistes en usar esa chaqueta de cuero? Digo, tengo entendido que ustedes no sienten frio.—

—Ni calor.— Respondió el vampiro.—o al menos, no el tipo de calor que resulta molesto.—Dijo guiñándole un ojo.—son las ventajas de estar muerto supongo.—

—¿entonces porque la chaqueta de cuero a lo malote?— repitió Emma

Damon observo su chaqueta y le dio un tirón para sobre-acomodarla en sus hombros.

—Porque me hace ver genial.— dijo en un gaño.—Incluso más genial de lo normal.—

Emma rodó los ojos.

—Debí haberlo visto venir, si, si, chico genial, anda a reponer la gasolina.—

—Espera…— Dijo el vampiro metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo.

—¿Me vas a dar dinero para Dulces?— dijo la humana en una broma.

El vampiro saco la mano con un pequeño frasquito lleno de una sustancia amarillenta.

—Verbena— Dijo antes de que la humana pudiese preguntar.— Suficiente para los dos, no quiero que nadie te obligue a tirártele en frente a un carro antes de poder llegar a Mystic Falls, para ti solo sabrá asquerosamente amargo y no te dará nada peor que las ganas masivas de quererte arrancar la lengua, pero a mí, por otro lado, me va a debilitar por lo menos un par de horas, así que vas a tener que manejar hasta que lleguemos a chicago.—

La chica asintió.

—Tomate un trago, déjame la mitad, voy a reponer la gasolina.—

Emma observó el frasquito entre sus manos pensativa _¿de verdad iba a querer arrancarse la lengua?_ para luego arrancar el corcho que la tapaba y tomar un traguito.

Damon ya venía en camino he hizo señas burlescas al ver la cara de asco que tenía la chica.

—sabe a un pedacito de cielo ¿no es cierto?— preguntó.

—Pues créeme, que si el cielo sabe así, me alegro de haber hecho un par de cosas que me cuestionen la entrada.—

Damon asintió.

—Y que me lo digas…— Dijo tomando el resto del líquido de la botellita.

Emma lo vio transformarse justo enfrente de sus ojos, su piel, pálida y cremosa tomó un matiz Cetrino y grisáceo, y un sudor frio cubrió su frente y él se tambaleó apoyándose en el capó del carro y luego soltando una risita ahogada intentó caminar hasta la puerta del copiloto pero las piernas hicieron un intento de fallarle.

Emma se abalanzó a sostenerlo y le llevo hasta el asiento, una vez adentro, tomó el volante y se dispuso a encender el carro.

—supongo que debí haber hecho esto estando ya en el auto, lo siento, setenta kilos de perfección es mucho para ti.— dijo Damon con la cabeza recostada a espaldar de auto, aun mortalmente pálido.

—si, no fuiste del todo inteligente.— intento bromear Emma, pero la verdad es que aquello la ponía de nervios.— dios…!te ves como un cadáver Damon¡ ¿estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?—

—Soy un cadáver pequeña, no-muerto ¿recuerdas?— Dijo tosiendo fuertemente.— todo este tiempo has estado hablando con un cadáver, solo que ahora se nota más, El vampirismo esconde los signos, la piel gris, las venas ennegrecidas, la debilidad de la muerte, y detiene la descomposición, te hace más fuerte, más deseable, más letal, y me parece que la verbena nos quita eso, muestra lo que somos en realidad, es como sentirse humano otra vez, humano pero muriendo.— susurró.

—Vale, vale.—Dijo Emma poniendo el auto en marcha.—No había necesidad de ponerse asquerosos.— susurró.—Vamos, duérmete, tal vez cuando despiertes te vas mejor que un saco de hielo.—

—Tu aun besarías a este saco de hielo.—

Emma rió.

—después de que me acabas de remarcar lo muerto que estabas, y después de que acabo de recordar que llevas siglo y medio muerto…—dijo en tono pensativo.— Si, definitivamente aun lo haría, ahora duérmete chico tenebroso.—

Damon soltó una risilla.

—Nada de hacer piruetas con el coche, mi sangre no sería del todo efectiva si tuviéramos un accidente ahora mismo, y yo ni siquiera podría arrastrarme hasta ti.—

—Sí señor, modo de conducción Abuelita activado, ¡a Dormir!—

—Si mamá.— Dijo el vampiro entre dientes.

Emma condujo, una larga cantidad de tiempo, conducir nunca fue su fuerte, ella siempre amaba observar los paisajes a su alrededor, ver a la gente en los otros automóviles e intentar descifrar la vida que llevaban, o inventarles una en todo caso, y conducir siempre arruinaba aquello, eso de "ojos en la carretera" no dejaba mucho espacio para observar a su alrededor, sin embargo, algo bueno salió de aquello, en el transcurso del tiempo Damon pareció recobrarse, las venas negras alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos desaparecieron y su piel recobró un matiz menos cadavérico, el sudor mortífero desapareció y la respiración se normalizo, sorprendentemente, tenía de nuevo frente a ella al hombre más hermoso que alguna vez había visto luciendo increíblemente vivo otra vez, viéndolo así, dormido en el asiento de copiloto, con un color rozagante y vivo, y emitiendo leves ronquidos como un chico normal, más que vivo se veía…humano.

Y fue consiente como nunca antes de que estaba conduciendo al lado de un vampiro, y entendió a lo que él se había referido anteriormente, entendió porque Damon hacia todo tipo de bromas acerca de su belleza todo el tiempo, y se jactaba de ello, porque él también lo sabía, toda esa belleza, todo ese encanto eran en gran parte el vampirismo hablando por él, Devolviéndole el color a su piel, escondiendo el cadáver que había debajo, escondiendo al chico moribundo que se congeló en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte gracias a la sangre de vampiro en su sistema.

El vampirismo creaba un glamour para todo eso, lo hacía deseable, hermoso, adictivo, cautivador y fuerte, pero Ella sabía que Damon no se dejaba seducir por eso, podía sentirlo, El vampiro sabía que debajo de toda esa belleza de mejillas sonrosadas estaba el, su verdadero ser, y se dio cuenta con amargura que la razón por la que él se burlaba de su belleza todo el tiempo era porque creía que detrás de Ello no había nada para jactarse, Se acordó de aquellas pequeñas cosas, como la manera en la que Damon reía y acordaba con ella que sus ojos eran increíblemente hermosos, pero él sonreía como si de un chiste interno se tratase.

_Y ahora ella entendía el chiste, y no le daba risa en absoluto._

El humor de Damon siempre fue agrio y retorcido, por eso ella sabía que el vampiro creía, es más, que él estaba seguro de que detrás de la cortina de belleza del vampirismo, no había nada que alabar, por eso las risas y las constantes bromas acerca de todo aquello, su propio chiste privado, _ver a la gente morirse por lo de afuera, cuando no saben lo podrido que esta todo dentro. _

La chica frunció el ceño y apretó con sus delgados dedos el volante.

_Eso no era cierto, no había nada más malditamente incierto en el mundo. _ Damon tenía un montón de cosas que el vampirismo no había traído con él, él podría verse como un idiota, pero si algo tenia ella, era que era malditamente observadora, y podía verlo, aquellos pequeños destellos de una bondad cegada por años de injusticia y de una crueldad que no era más que un desesperado intento de hacer de todo doliese menos, un ego que escondía un increíble odio propio.

_Y se sintió fúrica, fúrica con el mundo y con Damon por haberse dejado a si mismo creer eso._

No lo estaba justificando, estaba segura de que el vampiro había matado a muchísima gente por pura furia ciega, que había hecho estragos por el simple hecho de no saber cómo sentirse acerca de una cosa en específico.

Pero eso era lo que el dolor le hacía a la gente, y ella lo había vivido en carne propia.

_Cerró los ojos conteniendo la ira y la tristeza detrás de ellos, la bilis subió por su garganta y ella la devolvió a su lugar tragando ruidosamente._

Ella misma había estado rota incluso antes de haberse dado cuenta de qué estaba mal en específico, y sus nuevos padres habían sido la brecha que terminó de descoser su propia mente, aun no tenía idea de cómo juntar todos los pedazos de ella, y ni hablar de empezar a intentarlos unir de vuelta, pero ellos también habían tenido su propia dote de dolor en su vida.

_El universo es un Bastardo con un humor bastante retorcido. _

Ella había sido adoptada, le habían encontrado nuevos padres, y los Warren le había adoptado, _buscando un nuevo hijo, uno que no se volviese a ahogar en el lago._

Así que de cierta forma, ambas partes habían buscado reemplazar algo, ella buscaba nuevos padres y ellos buscaban un reemplazo para su hijo.

_Todo habría podido salir muy bien, pero a veces el dolor es demasiado, el alma se corrompe, se envenena y las cosas salen muy, muy mal._

Y ella lo vio pasar todo, vio como cada vez más los Warren sucumbían ante sus vicios, vio como dos buenos padres se convertían en la triste excusa de un adulto, y lo vivió, lo sintió en carne propia, en el frio de sus huesos en las noches, en la fuerza del hambre, en la debilidad de la desnutrición, en la intensidad de cada golpe.

_El dolor te quiebra, te abre de adentro hacia afuera, te desangra, y las decepciones te envenenan, te infectan, te corrompen._

Y ella lo había visto, lo había sentido, y por eso lo entendía, entendía la crueldad, la ira, la inestabilidad, tanto odio, tanta burla, tanta amargura, y toda la profunda tristeza que se escondía detrás.

_Lo entendía a él._

Y llegó a Desear con todas sus fuerzas que esa tal Elena también lo hiciese, pero…¿Cómo justificar algo que no has vivido? Cuando su vida fue tan perfecta como Damon le había dicho anteriormente, cuando lo tuvo todo sin siquiera pedirlo, un beso de buenas noches, un abrazo después de un día de escuela, y todos los ¿Cómo estás? Y los ¿cómo te fue? Que pudiese desear, un te quiero después de cada comida, unos brazos a los que correr, y una infancia larga y feliz, protegida de la maldad del mundo, para que al crecer fuese algo que rechazase en su vida, algo que no entendiese en lo absoluto, ella era pura, fresca y estaba completa.

_Era casi imposible que ella entendiese la complejidad y la magnitud de todo, en una mente que lo veía todo en blanco y negro, sin saber que era muchísimo más que eso, sin saber que había millones de matices, que nada era totalmente bueno o totalmente malo, que todos éramos capaces de ambas cosas, pero lo deseaba, lo deseaba para Damon, deseaba que ella pudiese concebir todo aquello y le diese todo lo que el necesitaba, o que, en su defecto, le amase lo suficiente como para que todo lo anterior no le importase en lo absoluto._

— oh, ¿lo ves? Todo lo que necesitaba era mi sueño reparador de belleza.— dijo Damon a su lado con ojos risueños observándose en el espejo retrovisor.— y voila, listo para la fiesta.—

Emma le miro y sonrió.

—Si sleeppy beauty, llevas más de dos horas durmiendo y comenzaba a aburrirme, pero para variar ¡estamos en chicago!—

Damon miro a su alrededor, Chicago era un lugar increíble, los rascacielos y la ciudad que nunca dormía, pero allí, donde estaban, en un pequeño barrio toda la imagen cambiaba, la…magia y el esoterismo del lugar mezclado con los edificios que parecían quedarse atrapados en el siglo pasado, los avisos de lectura de manos, de tiendas de amuletos, _cosas estúpidas, _pero no podía evitar pensar en que era un interesante lugar.

—¿y qué pasa si este tal Klaus simplemente vino aquí a ganarse la vida como vidente? O si se ha montado un acto de magia con algo así como "el hombre que se vuelve lobo", ¿no? Porque eso sería genial.— replicó Emma a su lado.

Damon graznó.

—sí, bueno, aunque te lo reconozco él no es de ese tipo de personas, menos "oh quiero ser famoso y rico" y mas como "oh, quiero destruir el mundo, de manera lenta, tortuosa y maquiavelica"—

Emma rió.

— técnicamente algo parecido a tu estilo ¿no?—

—nope, en absoluto, yo podría divertirme un tiempo con eso de "quiero ser famoso y rico" pero, el problema em, es que me aburro, rápido y fácil, y cuando me aburro, la gente muere.— digo como explicándolo a un niño pequeño.—

Emma arqueó una ceja.

—¿solo cuando te aburres?—

Damon fingió sentirse nervioso y miro hacia sus piernas en el asiento del auto.

— y cuando me enojo, y…un poco cuando tengo hambre, y bueno, a veces pasa si no estoy de humor, pero solo por accidente.—

—¿accidente?—

Damon levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

—vale, vale, la gente muere mucho a mi alrededor, pero pff, la gente de por si todo el tiempo, yo no quiero matar a todos como Klaus, muchas veces solo quiero herir un poquito, pero solo pasa.—

—¿has intentado darle esa excusa a la policía alguna vez? ¿crees que te dejarían ir?—

—erm…si, algo así dijo mi terapeuta una vez.— dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿tu terapeuta?— quiso saber Emma— ¿has tenido un terapeuta? ¿y que paso?—

—me aburría, así que busque un terapeuta, y luego me aburría de nuevo así que…deje de tener uno.—

—¿lo mataste también?—

—¡no!—dijo Damon con cara horrorizada— Es decir, ¿Cómo iba a saber que él no sobreviviría al saltar de un puente? Era joven, y yo lo había intentado antes, y no te imaginas lo divertido que era, así que solo me preguntaba como seria intentarlo con un amigo, ya sabes y compartir la experiencia… así que le ayude a perder el miedo con un poquito de woohoo vampírico y cuando…saltamos juntos…bueno….digamos que a él no le fue tan bien—

—Tienes que estar bromeando— dijo Emma perpleja.

Damon dejo de tener cara avergonzada y soltó una carcajada sonora.

— es mentira, me aburrí y lo obligue a olvidar que alguna vez me conocio, pero ver tu cara fue divertido.—

Emma rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—como sea.— dijo Damon recobrando la seriedad.— ese.— dijo apuntando con su dejo a una pequeña tienda de adivinación al otro lado de la calle donde había aparcado.— es el local del que Stefan me hablo, voy a entrar.— dijo acercado la mano a la manilla de la puerta del automóvil.

—¡Espera!— Emma le detuvo. —¿Por qué no voy yo?—

Damon le miró fijamente esperando que se riera, pero el rostro de la chica se mostraba solemne.

— ahora tu estas bromeando.— dijo pero el rostro de Emma no cambió.—¿en serio? ¿Estás loca? Esto es peligroso Emma, te lo dije antes, bastante peligroso.—

La chica asintió fervientemente.

—lo sé, de verdad, es por eso que lo Digo, Klaus sabe cómo te ves, quien eres, pero yo, ¿una simple adolescente que quiere que le digan si en futuro va a casarse con Harry Styles? Es brillante Damon piénsalo, yo puedo entrar y chequear que todo esté bien, que la bruja este sola y tu harás el resto, es mucho menos peligroso.—

—No voy a dejar que entres allí, estas insanamente loca.— refuto Damon.

Emma se sintió frustrada, tenía una idea brillante, pero él era cabezotas, y esto podría salvarle las vidas.

— solo soy un ser humano normal, Tengo verbena y no pueden obligarme, Damon por favor, déjame hacer esto por nosotros, tú vas a estar justo afuera, gritare si necesito ayuda y saldré si no hay nada de qué preocuparse, por favor, no me trates como una niña, de verdad se lo que hago.—

Damon la observo fijamente, ella, tan pequeña y simple que él podría levantarla por sobre su hombro y lanzarla cien metros lejos, pero con tanto fuego en sus ojos, tan determinada, como un gatito que se cree león. Quería reír, de verdad quería reírse en su cara y decirle que estaba siendo increíblemente descuidada, y eso, viniendo de él, alguien cuyo "respeto por la muerte" ni siquiera figuraba en el manual de instrucciones, era épico.

Pero ella estaba allí, apoyándolo y confiaba en ella, tan…raro y irreal como parecía, el, Damon Salvatore confiaba en ella y en sus habilidades, así que…_Rayos, se iba a arrepentir de esto._

—Tienes diez minutos, diez minutos para entrar allí y ver que no hay nada sospechoso y salir inmediatamente.—

Emma chilló de la emoción y sonrió.

—sin ningún intento de lucha, sin creerte kunfu panda, sin siquiera levantarle la voz a absolutamente nadie.—

Ella asintió fervientemente mientras se bajaba del auto.

—Grita inmediatamente si crees que algo no va bien.— le dijo el vampiro aun renuente ante la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Emma caminó hasta las afuera de la pequeña tienda, la fachada estaba pintada de un raído verde esmeralda y de la puerta de vidrio opaco guindaba un anuncio que citaba "abierto".

_Okey, aquí vamos. _Tomó un suspiro y entró.

**Continuara…**

**Lo sieeeento, lo tuve que cortar a la mitad porque ya eran casi quince pag, y de verdad no quería que se durmiesen, espero les halla gustado.**

**Y porfavor si todavía hay alguien leyendo esto déjenmelo saber, lamento mucho la tardanza.**

**Besos, ****Salvatores's Girl**


End file.
